Dimension: Kannazuki no Miko
by SwaggaKidd
Summary: When the Greek Goddess of Love and War and God of Gods finds a book on Dimensions they read a stoy about what happens when to lovers go down. Find out what happens when the God and Goddess jumps in to change the lovers destinys. OCs and lemons
1. Proluge

**Author's Note: This is my first FanFic; it may be really really crappy. I have no idea what people will think. Please don't talk bad about it I will take good criticism and bad criticism. I hope you guys enjoy it oh yea one more thing. Himeko! **

**Himeko: What is it I'm trying fuck Chikane!**

**Me: Disclaimer pleeeeeeease!**

**Himeko: Swaggakidd doesn't own me, Chikane, Souma, Mako, Mister Ogami, or anyone else in Kannazuki no Miko. She only owns Brandon and Herself (yes she is Brandy). Now can I go fuck Chikane?**

**Chikane: Himeko I'm starting not to feel up to it hurry up!**

**Himeko: I'm coming Chikane!**

**Me: Well on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue: The Book of Dimensions<span>**

Brandy was bored out of her mind as she sat on her throne in her chambers sitting with her legs over the left arm of the chair and her back on the right. She was wearing a black sports bra, black shorts and white socks. She sat there pondering about what to do. Being the goddess of love she enjoyed having sex with her female slaves but it was starting to get old. Not only did women like her but men all in the same enjoyed her company as well. Though she never had sex with a man she just teased them. Brandy was very beautiful, her hair stopped at the middle of her back, and her skin was soft with the color of chocolate. She was 5'7 very tall to say in the least and her body was amazing. She had full breast, a flat stomach, long legs, and the perfect hourglass shape. She was wearing a black sports bra, black shorts and white socks, the perfect body for dressing that way.

Brandy wasn't just all looks though; she harbored the power of Aphrodite and of Kratos to former Olympians that messed around with each other. She was very thankful that she was granted this power by both of them that waited Centuries to find one suitable for their power. Brandy also carried three demons in her body that were once dangerous and plagued the Earth when they escaped the underworld. She took it upon herself to get rid of them by absorbing them into her body. Brandy managed to do it successfully. She was able to meditate and communicate with them when she wanted to. The Red Dragon demon and the Fox-Panda demon found peace in their confinement but the Blue Wolf still hasn't settled with it.

"Hmm I still don't know what to do. I already fucked like 5 times today." She kept thinking about what to do. Then one of her slaves walked by with her robes on and nothing on her feet.

"Hey, Alexandria is there something in here that I never saw before. Like something that might interest me." Brandy said with dullness in her voice.

"Well there is a study that I don't think I've ever seen you in before." Alexandria exclaimed.

"Really? Maybe I should go check it out maybe there's a story about my ancestors. Thank you Alexandria." Brandy said as she rose from her seat and kissed Alexandria on the check and she blushed.

"You're…very welcome mistress" Alexandria stumbled as butterflies formed in her stomach.

* * *

><p>After Brandy searched around her chambers because she didn't ask Alexandria where it was she finally found the study. When she walked in her lovely brown eyes went as wide as saucers as she looked at the 10 stories of books on about 30 or 40 shelves for each story. She kept turning her head left, right, back, then forward. "Wow these are a lot of books. Where am I gonna start." Brandy whispered to herself.<p>

An hour and a half later of searching Brandy couldn't find a book that took her interest. No wonder she never came in here.

"Man I can't find shit!" She shouted inside her head rolled her fingers aver the fifth shelf of the third story.

"This might take forever." She whispered to herself as she over rolled her finger past a book.

"Wait back up." She thought as she slid her finger back three books. The book she trailed back to said 'Book of Dimensions' on the spine.

"Hmmm this seems interesting I wonder what other dimensions lay outside of Olympus." She wondered.

She slid the book out and stared at it. The book looked old, really old. It may have been around for thousands of years.

"Man this thing looks like crap." She said lowly to herself.

"What looks like crap?" A familiar voice came from behind her. She turned around to see who was there and it was her best friend Brandon. Brandon and Brandy looked very identical anyone could mistake them as relatives they both have the same dark sandy brown colored hair except Brandon's is darker, and they both have exceptionally long hair. Brandon's hair stopped at his shoulders even though he wears his hair in braids. Brandon's eyes are darker than Brandy's and Brandon as a ripped body due to his constant training, working out, and sparing with Brandy.

Brandon harbors the power of Zeus so Brandon is the God of Gods. Like Brandy, Brandon has other powers too, he has the power of a Saiyan, and he harbors the 9 Tailed Fox demon Kyuubi that was passed down to him from his ancestor Naruto.

"So why are you here spying on me?" Brandy asks trying to hold back anger.

"Well I thought I'd hangout with you, maybe spar some, talk about something, anything." Brandon said as he stared at his boots that resembled that of Goku's but were all black with no stripes. He also had on black basketball shorts and he didn't have on a shirt. He also had on gloves that were fingerless that were black.

"Umm, we could check out this book that looks like crap." Brandy said as she pushed the book in Brandon's view.

"Hey this book looks like it might tell us something." Brandon said as he stared at it.

"Come on let's go sit on the couch down there." Brandy said as she hopped on the railing and jumped down to the floor. Brandon followed right behind her and they both sat on the couch and opened the book and began to read it.

* * *

><p>"Wow this book is awesome it even tells you how to travel through dimensions." Brandon said as he turned to the K section of the book.<p>

"Hey what did that say?" Brandy asked as she flipped the back 4 pages.

"Hmm… Dimension Kannazuki no Miko, sounds interesting." Brandon said with curiosity in his voice.

"Let's read it." Brandy said.

They sat there and read the entire story about what happened in this dimension and how Chikane and Himeko and were in love.

* * *

><p>"Man that's just fucked up. Not only did Chikane die she had to be incarcerated. Then Himeko had to back to Earth without her. That is just fucked all the way up!" Brandon said as his head hung.<p>

"I know right, and Souma he pissed off me with his cockblockin'. That bastard and his Knight in shining armor shit were just ugh." Brandy said with anger in her voice. Then Brandon thought of something.

"Hey why don't we go and change this dimension to what we want it to be like." Brandon said with a smirk.

"And how are we going to get the-" Brandy was cut off by Brandon pointing at the Dimension transporting page.

"That's how were gonna get there. Dimension Transporting." Brandon said.

"Hmm… It looks like we're gonna have a little fun." Brandy said with a grin.

"We she transport tomorrow and maybe around the time they're in middle school so we can get close." Brandon explained as he flipped back to the page were there was a picture of Chikane and Himeko.

"I call Chikane!" Brandy said quickly.

"Dammit Brandy I wanted Chikane!" Brandon said sadden by the fact that his best friend took the sexier girl.

"You should have said something sooner. I get the girl with big tits while you get the little sweet heart." Brandy laughed.

"Whatever I just want to change the dimension so they can be together." Brandon said as he stared at the picture of Himeko.

"So what's the plan on how to change the dimension?" Brandy asked as she got a pen and a sheet of paper off of a desk nearby.

* * *

><p>After about an Hour or so Brandon and Brandy finally finish planning out everything. Brandy looked at Brandon and smiled. Brandon started to get red in the face.<p>

"So why are you smiling at me?" Brandon asked trying not to sound nervous.

"Because I get to do something with you other than sparing, I just like the fact that we both can do something that doesn't involve us fighting each other. We hardly ever do something normal together." Brandy said as she moved to hug her best friend.

"I kinda know what you mean." Brandon said hold his best friend trying to fight back he urge to kiss her. Secretly Brandon really loved Brandy. Ever since they escaped to Olympus Brandon just wanted to do something with Brandy that they would both enjoy. Brandon assumed it was sparing, but now it just spending time with his best friend which is what he will do from now on.

"So tomorrow right we're gonna transport?" Brandy asked just to insure she was correct.

"Yep, I'll see you tomorrow, till then pack, rest, and make sure you have energy. Cya." Brandon said as he was approaching the door of the study and waved by to his friend.

"Cya, bro!" Brandy said as she closed the book and left for her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: OMG! How was it? Tell me in your reviews please.<strong>

**Chikane: I liked the disclaimer part.**

**Me: Shut up Chikane! And go do something with Himeko.**

**Chikane: Humph. I think I will. Himeko I'm Ready!**

**Himeko: Really? It's the 7th time today.**


	2. Prologue pt2

**A/N: I'm back with part 2 to the Prologue. Yeah I'm kinda disappointed that I can't expand my story length. God, I wish my stories were longer I guess I'm fine. Hey sorry for the wait too. And PLEASE REAND & REVIEW. I need feedback people. Oh yeah this is my first half-lemon attempt tell me how it was.**

**Chikane: Hey I got the disclaimer right?**

**Me: Yup**

**Chikane: Brandy (A.K.A SwaggaKidd) doesn't own me, my father, my mother, Soma, and especially NOT HIMEKO (she's all mine). But she does own herself and Brandon.**

**Me: Screw you Chikane on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue pt.2: Nocturnal Emissions &amp; Dimension Transporting<span>**

_Brandy and Brandon were sitting in Brandon's bedroom on his bed talking about nothing to important. Brandon is enjoying every second of spending time with Brandy. Brandy noticed that Brandon is staring at her with passion in his eyes._

"_Umm…Brandon…You're staring at me pretty hard… I-is something wrong?" Brandy asks while trying to not sound nervous, which didn't work too well._

_Brandon just smiles at Brandy. Brandy flashes a nervous grin at him. _

"_You're so adorable when you're nervous. It's just so cute, that's one of the many things I like about you, my lovely Goddess of Love and War." Brandon says as he rubs Brandy's right upper arm with his right hand._

_Brandy's heart starts to flutter. "His hands feel so strong and soft. And the way he's talking is making me-" Brandy's train of thought was cut off by Brandon pressing his lips up to hers for 10 seconds and pulling back to see her beautiful stunned face. _

"_W-What was that for?" Brandy asks in shock._

"_Because I love you. I want to be more than best friends I want to hold you close to my heart." Brandon says as he leans in and kisses Brandy again and pushes her so she can lie on her back while he's on top of her._

_Soon their kiss deepens as Brandon rubs Brandy's thighs. Their tongues dance with each other and their temperatures rise. Then Brandy pushes the God back for air and he trails kisses down to her neck. Brandon starts to lick and suck at the nape of the Goddess's neck and she bites her lip to hold back moans of pure pleasure, then lower and lower he went until he was face to face with a black sports bra that covered the breasts of the Goddess. Brandon kisses right over where Brandy's heart is and starts to lift the sports bra until it's off of Brandy's body and on the floor._

_Brandy looks at Brandon with nervousness in her eyes. "Don't worry I'm gonna be gentle, I promise I won't be too rough." Brandon says as he kisses Brandy's heart and moves down to the nipple and starts to suck on it and starts to use his other hand to play with the other. Brandy's breathing quickened and she was giving off soft moans as Brandon was fondling her breasts. She was enjoying every moment of it. _

_This would be the first time Brandy would be with a man who happened to be her best friend. It didn't really matter to her who it was. Brandon started to slide his fingers downward and soon he was at her boy shorts rubbing outside of her womanhood. Brandy moans grew louder and she bucked her hips as Brandon sucked on her nipples and messed around in the south region. _

"_Ahh… Brandon… I-I." Brandy's words stumbled out _

"_Come on what is it you can tell Brandon. Trust me it's not that hard." Brandon whispered in Brandy's ear._

"_I want you… Inside…Please." Brandy begged._

"_Alright I'll give you what you want." Brandon said as he stripped down to nothing and did Brandy the same. He was surprised to see that she was clean down there. His dick was enormous; it was 11 inches. Brandon smiled when he saw the look on Brandy's face which looked like 'you're going to hurt me'. _

"_Just relax; it'll be ok after I pop your hem." Brandon said was he rubbed is dick against Brandy's folds._

_Brandy just bit her lip and nodded her head as attempt to hold back a moan. Then Brandon positioned his dick so that the head was ready to penetrate. _

_~BEEP~ ~BEEP~_

* * *

><p>Brandy woke up in her bed sweating and her heart was racing faster than a race horse. She turned to her alarm clock and turned it off. She checked her womanhood to see if it was wet; unfortunately she was wet, really wet.<p>

"Damn, he really fucks with my mind." Brandy thought as the images of her and Brandon play though her head. Brandy has always liked Brandon ever since they met.

Brandy slowly rolls up out of bed and walks towards the full body mirror next to the bathroom. She checks herself out, wearing Brandon's red and blue flannel she stole from him and her favorite boy shorts that look like men's ribbed briefs. After staring at herself for about 3 minutes Brandy walks in her bathroom and is greeted by her female slaves.

"Good morning mistress." They all say in unison.

"Good morning my lovely ladies." Brandy says as two of her slaves remove her sleepwear.

"Your bath is ready for you miss, would you like me to wash your hair?" One of her slaves asks.

"Why not, have at it." Brandy says as she stepped into the lukewarm bath filled with herbs and smell goods.

* * *

><p>"FUCK, YOU STUPID ALARM CLOCK!" Brandon yelled as he grabbed his alarm clock on the side of his bed and threw it at the wall of his room.<p>

Brandon was about to have sex with Brandy, well in his dream at least. He was about to penetrate but the alarm clock woke him up before he could. Brandon already knew that he was hard, he's a guy. He wanted to see Brandy moan in pleasure as he was rimming her but it was 7:00 A.M., his designated time for waking up and preparing to travel to Dimension: Kannazuki no Miko.

"Well, no need to cry over spilled milk. I doubt that it will happen…ever." Brandon said to himself as he rose up from his king sized bed and looks at his perfect body in a mirror that hung over his dresser. Needless to say even though Brandon was a God he never over did things like rooms or anything. Brandon stared at his physique in his boxers.

"Gosh I am SEXY!" He complemented his self.

After 2 minutes and self-compliments and flexing Brandon strolled over to his medium sized bathroom and started to take a shower.

After Brandon took his shower he went to his closet. Still in his towel Brandon walked in his enormous closet and started to pick up clothes, shoes, socks, and underwear, to take on his dimension traveling trip. 20 minutes had passed and Brandon was finished packing (thanks to lightning speed). He stored all of his belongings and a shrink-cube, a shrink-cube as a cube that takes whatever you want and shrinks it down to pocket size. Brandon was really happy that he invented this device that shrunk all that you put in it, because not only did he pack clothes he packed 6 guitars (3 acoustic and 3 electric), 2 amps, and a drum set with sticks. With packing finished he changed in to his usual black shorts, black shoes, and black fingerless gloves. He adds a black St. Louis hat that had STL in red. With everything finished Brandon flew to Brandy's chambers.

* * *

><p>Brandy was sitting on the couch in her study in her black shorts, black sports bra, and black shoes, looking at the Dimension Transporting page of The Book of Dimensions.<p>

"So there are three ways to transport through dimensions. One uses the Dimension Transporting Jutsu. Two use the Dimension Transporting Triangle. Three use the eye of the Metallic Sparrow." Brandy read out loud. The Dimension Transporting Jutsu went Rat, Hare, Monkey, Tiger, Dog, Dragon, and then Bird. It seems simple but the effects of using the Dimension Transporting Jutsu meant that it would take at least ¾ of one person's Chakra and it takes about three people to make the transport successful. The Dimension Transporting Triangle required the blood of a person and Brandy is not killing her slaves.

"Those two are most likely out so the Metallic Sparrow is…" Brandy said as she trailed off in to the glossary of the book.

"Here it is Metallic Sparrow." Brandy thought to herself. The Metallic Sparrow is a metal like bird that as the powers to go through dimensions using its gaze, yadda yadda yadda, blah blah blah. There is a Metallic Sparrow in each dimension and can be found on any remote island. "Well at least we don't have to search too far." Brandy said lowly to herself as she leaned back onto the couch.

"I wish he would hurry up." Brandy grunted in her head as she closed her eyes and began to dream.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I'm here, where is Brandy?" Brandon asked as he walked through the entrance of her chambers.<p>

"Mistress Brandy is in her study sir." One of Brandy's slaves replied as she greeted him.

"Thank you." Brandon said as he dashed off to Brandy's study.

When Brandon reached Brandy's study he saw that she was asleep. Brandon noticed that Brandy was really red in the face. It wasn't normal for Brandy to blush in her sleep. Brandon walked over to Brandy as slapped her cheek lightly.

"Brandy wake up, come on wakey wakey. Brandy wake up." Brandon said with a soft voice as he shook her lightly.

Slowly Brandy opened her eyes to see Brandon's dark brown eyes staring at her with a smile on his face. Brandy's face turned even redder to see the person that she was dreaming about staring at her with the same smile on his face.

"You're here finally, I was waiting forever." Brandy said trying not to stutter.

"Yeah I had to pack this morning." Brandon said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Figures… Hey how do you plan on getting us to this dimension?" Brandy asks as she picks up the book.

"I thought that we could use the Dimension Transporting Jutsu, I know it says that it needed three people but I know for a fact that we can pull it off." Brandon said as he gave the Goddess a determined look.

"I'm not all that sure though." Brandy said doubtfully.

"All we have to do is spike our power up as high as we can and that'll make up for 10 people." Brandon said in confidence.

"How about I add my power to yours and you can transport us to Dimension Kannazuki no Miko." Brandy suggested.

Brandon thought about this, spiking up his power and him performing the Jutsu on his own. It sounded risky but how would they both get there together.

"Wait to pass on energy there are two ways spiritually and physically. Our best bet would be physically because we would be linked together as one person so traveling through dimensions would be easier." Brandon thought.

"Alright let's try it." Brandon said as he grabbed Brandy and led her to the training room.

* * *

><p>"So let's go over the plan one more time." Brandy said as she stood in front of her best friend.<p>

"First we're gonna be friends with the girls one year before they meet each other."

Brandon nods

"Then the day their supposed to meet we leave them alone."

"Mhmm"

"Next when the Orochi attack fight Soma and Sister Miyako but make sure Soma doesn't start goin' all good."

"Affirmative"

"Then help them fight the Orochi and keep Souma out of the way as much as possible to get them together."

Brandon nods.

"Then when the final battle comes I'll absorb Ame no Murakumo and you'll absorb Yamata no Orochi."

"Yep that's the plan so let's get this transport started, got everything?" Brandon asks getting into his horse to start the Dimension Transporting Jutsu.

"Yeah I'm ready. "Brandy says as she puts her right arm on Brandon's back and channels all of her energy.

With that said they both start to spike up their energy as high as possible. The training room starts to rattle and shake like an earthquake. Then Brandy can't feel her power go up any higher so she takes all of her gathered energy and transfers it to Brandon.

When Brandon feels his power start to go past his highest point he starts the Dimension Transporting Jutsu. Moving at a fast speed he passes all of the signs in a flash.

"Dimension Transporting Jutsu, Dimension Kannazuki no Miko." Brandon chants as his body starts to tremble.

Then a hole is formed in front of the Birds Eye of the symbol and it gradually grows and starts to suck them in. Brandon's body flung forward tossing him out of his horse stance and Brandy is pulled in right behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: YEAH I GOT SUCKED INTO A DIMENSIONAL TRANSPORTING HOLE!<strong>

**Brandon: ME TOO!**

***EPIC HIGH FIVE!***

**Himeko: You guys are stupid!**

**Me: FUCK YOU HIMEKO!**

**Himeko: Chikane already did that today.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Himeko: Chikane...Ahh...Chikane**

**ME:(whispers) Hey me and Brandon are in the closet in Chikane's room. We're videotaping them fucking for future blackmail.**

**Brandon: (whispers) Brandy doesn't own Kannazuki no Miko, she only owns Me and Herself.**

**Chikane: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!**

**Brandon & ME:(whispers) FUCK!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: Healing Battle Scars and Making Friends<strong>

As Brandon and Brandy are being thrown into Dimension: Kannazuki no Miko their holding on to each other for dear life and yelling. Soon the portal opens at the end showing a dark color of blue, Then Brandon and Brandy get spat out of the portal the hit the ground with a hard thud. As they rise off the ground they notice that they are in Greece.

"Hmm… Were in Greece… That's awesome." Brandy says a she surveys the area.

"Ok so let's go to Mahoroba then start the Time Travel Jutsu." Brandon says as he started to float in the air.

"Alright…RACE YOU!" Brandy yelled as she flew off hastily off towards Japan.

"YOU'RE ON!" "Brandon yelled back as he gave chase.

* * *

><p>Himeko was sitting in her dorm room staring out of the window looking up at the moon. She felt very sadden by the fact that the moon looked so lonely. She didn't know exactly why she felt such dread as she stared at the moon. All she could do was cry because she felt a great loss in her heart, as if someone had left her behind, someone that she held close to her heart.<p>

"Why." That's all that Himeko could say she couldn't say anything else.

Himeko took on last gaze at the moon and noticed something strange, there were two figures flying really fast past the moon. One figure had a red aura and the other one had a gold aura. Himeko stared in awe as the two figures flew past the moon at a lightning speed and disappeared in her view.

"Wow that's something you don't see every day." Himeko thought as she crawled over to her bed to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>"It seems the prophecy will be fulfilled." A familiar voice said.<p>

"Whatever do you mean Ame no Murakumo?" Chikane said as she lifted her head to look at the ceiling.

"There is a prophecy that says that there are two Olympians that will come and end the cycle of Kannazuki no Miko by absorbing Yamato no Orochi and Myself by going back in time and changing how everything played out." Ame no Murakumo explained.

Chikane felt nothing but happiness shoot through her entire body. Just the thought of another chance to see Himeko smile again made her heart want to burst. She was almost ready cry.

"My dear child I wish you the best of luck when going back to Onogoro to win over Himeko." Ame no Murakumo said with happiness in her voice.

"Thank You." Chikane said as she rose to her feet and strode through the door of her prison.

* * *

><p>"Alright let's start the Time Travel Jutsu." Brandy said while landing right in the middle of Mahoroba.<p>

"Ok one year back from now Chikane would be at her house at this time. Show up at her house with the scars, cuts and burses I'll give you." Brandon said as he got into his horse stance to start the Time Travel Jutsu.

Brandy got into her horse stance and they both began the Jutsu. Soon everything went pitch black and the time clock went in reverse and the day calendar flipped back to the same time and day but one year back. Brandy looked around and everything looked exactly the same.

"Man this place really is boring." Brandy said as she backed away from Brandon so they could battle.

"You ready?" Brandon asks as he reached into his shrink-cube and pulled out the Blade of Gods. The Blade of Gods is a white blade that holds a part of every Olympians power including his and Brandy's.

"Yeah let's dance." Brandy said as she called forth the Blade of Olympus. Brandy inherited the Blade of Olympus from Kratos. Kratos gained this blade after he took it back from his father Zeus. Zeus attempted to destroy Kratos with the blade but Kratos rose from Hades and went back in time to destroy Zeus for his betrayal. Kratos did manage to do some damage but he wound up killing Athena.

_Slash! Boom! Slash!_

The sounds of their battle rang all throughout Mahoroba. It caused people to look outside and see what going on. Brandon and Brandy flew off to a safer place to continue their battle so that they would hurt anyone.

"Man that was close. If we we're caught we would've been fucked thoroughly." Brandy said as she sliced Brandon's shoulder.

"I know. Our plan would've been completely screwed." Brandon said as he cut Brandy's abdomen.

When they were done hacking at each other they both looked like bloody sweaty corpses. Brandon had a bite mark on his neck, cuts on his chest, burns on his arms, and a clawed slash on his back. Brandy had a black eye from Brandon punching her in the face, a busted lip, a broken arm, and cuts all over.

"Alright I'm gonna go to Chikane's house and I'll see you in high school." Brandy said as she started to limp into the direction of Chikane's mansion while holding her broken arm with the non-broken one.

"Cya." Brandon said as he limped in the direction of Himeko's house.

* * *

><p>Chikane sat in her room finishing up the last her homework from her Japanese History class. When she was finished she went to take a shower and go have dinner. Even when Chikane was 14 she still had an amazing body. She was tall, had toned legs and arms from playing tennis, and full breasts, beautiful even in adolescents. When Chikane was out of the shower she put on her usual long boring purple nightgown and black slippers and headed downstairs for Dinner. When she reached the stair case she saw a bunch of her maids surrounding a person. The person was on the ground…bleeding.<p>

"Umm, what's going on?" Chikane asked as she approached the group of maids.

"Miss this girl was outside the door like this we brought her in but haven't done anything to her yet because we had to console you first." A maid said.

"Otoha tend to her wounds and put her in one of our bedrooms." Chikane said staring the girl.

"Yes right away Miss." Otoha said as one of the butlers gathered the girl up and went with Otoha.

Otoha Kisaragi is the head maid of the Himemiya mansion. Otoha moved to the mansion back when she was a young girl. She used to love how Chikane would climb a tree that had a view of the entire city. Chikane seemed untouchable when she was on top of that tree. One day Otoha tried to climb up the tree and sit with Chikane. She got stuck only halfway up still out of Chikane's reach. Ever since that day Chikane never climbed that tree ever again.

"Set her down over there please." Otoha said as she looked at the girl with cuts and burses.

"It's kind of sad, who would do something like this to a cute girl like her." The butler said as he put the girl down and walked out the room.

"I guess I can get started then." Otoha thought as she retrieved 2 first aid kits.

Otoha took another glance at the girl.

"I think I'm gonna need three" Otoha thought as she pulled out another first aid kit.

* * *

><p>Himeko sat on her bed and looked at the stars.<p>

"Why did I have to be stuck with them? Gods please tell me why." Himeko said in her mind.

Himeko has lived with her aunt and uncle since her parents died. She would be very grateful if they weren't so abusive. If Himeko doesn't get good grades they beat her, if she did something stupid they beat her. The worst thing they ever did was cut one of her braided pigtails when she was little and now she has a thing about people touching her hair.

"Hmm… It's pretty nice outside tonight maybe I can go for a walk." Himeko thought as she stood up to put on a jacket to keep warm out in the cool breezes of October. Even when Himeko was 14 she still had a petite body, but she was still cute with her two pig tails and her pajama pants and tee shirt on.

Himeko's Aunt and Uncle were gone and she could do whatever she wanted to do. She put on her white tennis shoes, grabbed her keys, and headed for the door. She took one step outside when she stepped on something that grunted in pain. She looked down to see a boy with cuts and slashes all over him.

"Ahh... Are you ok…? I didn't mean to step on you." Himeko yells as she shakes the boy lightly to see it he was alive.

"Ah, that hurts." The boy said as he opened his eyes halfway.

"I'm sorry I'll call an ambulance. Can you walk I don't want you to sit there while I call the ambulance."

Himeko said as she stared at the boy lying at her feet.

"No… not really… but I-I think I can crawl in." The boy said as he tried to crawl on his elbows into Himeko's house.

"I'll try to help you walk instead." Himeko said as she helped the boy to his feet.

"Thanks a lot." The boy said as he limped with Himeko holding him up.

Himeko led him to the dining room and sat him down in a chair. After he settled himself in the chair she rushed to go get the telephone from the kitchen. When she got the telephone she dialed 911 and went back to the boy and sat in the chair across from. She stared at him and she noticed that he was fairly ripped.

"How did he get beat up so badly." She thought.

"Hello 911, what's your emergency." A female voice came from the other side of the telephone.

"Umm, I found this boy on my front door step and he's beat up really badly do you think I could get an ambulance to take him to the hospital." Himeko said as she stared at the boy.

He didn't move at all. It was like he died right in front of her.

"Umm, are you still alive?" Himeko said trying not to sound nervous.

"I'm still here with you don't worry I'm not leaving you." The boy replies as he lowers his head to meet Himeko's gaze.

Himeko blushed. His eyes were soft and full of warmth. He sounded like she was perfectly fine. But Himeko could tell that he needed help. Then he put his head back upward.

"Ok, young lady can I have your name, his name, and where you two are located." The lady on the phone asked.

"Oh um, my name is Himeko Kurusugawa, his name is…" Himeko's voice trailed off as she turned to look at the boy.

"My name is Brandon. Brandon Coleman." Brandon said without lowering his head.

"His name is Brandon Coleman, and we're at my house at 1434 Miko Lane." Himeko said as she continued to beam at Brandon's cuts.

"Alright an ambulance will be the in 10 minutes Kurusugawa-san." The lady on the phone said.

"Thank you. Bye." Himeko said as she went back to the kitchen to put the phone back.

When Himeko came back Brandon laid his head down on the table and blood was dripping from the slash on his chest. He was panting quickly and heavily. Himeko rushed to the bathroom and retrieved the first aid kit. When she came back he was trying to get up from the chair.

"No don't move I'll help you." Himeko said as she made him sit back down.

When Brandon was back in his seat Himeko sat on his lap and began to nurse his bleeding wound. Himeko thought that sitting on his lap would give her a better angle at helping him. Instead her face looked like a tomato she was blushing so hard you would have thought that she at something spicy.

Minutes later the ambulance was there and it took both of them to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"There I'm all done." Otoha was putting on the last Band-Aid for Brandy.<p>

When Otoha was halfway done dressings Brandy's wounds she woke up because of the burning sensation she felt on her back from disinfectant spray. When she woke up Otoha told her to hold still because she tried to move. Brandy argued with Otoha for a good 2 minutes before Chikane stepped in the room to see what was going on. After Brandy calmed down she told them her name when they asked, and when they asked what happened to her she said she had no clue.

"Finally I can get up." Brandy said as she stood up from the chair.

"Don't move around too much. One of your scars might open back up." Otoha said as she packed up the first aid kits.

"Alright, so now what do I leave." Brandy said as she looked at Chikane.

"Do you have somewhere to go?" Chikane asked.

"No I don't." Brandy replied.

"Then what happens next is that you join me for dinner and stay here." Chikane said as she smiled at Brandy.

"That sounds awesome. I am starving after all." Brandy said as she walked to the door.

"Mhmm… I thought you would be." Chikane said as she followed Brandy out of the door.

When Brandy and Chikane got to the dining room Brandy looked around with astonishment painted all over her features.

"I knew she was loaded… But DAMN this is fuckin' ridiculous. She's the only person that lives here and has to eat by herself at a large table. Couldn't be me." Brandy thought as she walked over to take a seat at Chikane's right hand.

"What would you two like for dinner?" A maid asked as she walked up to the both of them.

"Surprise me." Chikane said as she sat back in her seat.

"I want noodles with chicken, beef, peas, and carrots." Brandy said as she counted her fingers.

"Alright. Dinner will be finished shortly." The maid said, and then she went into the kitchen.

"So, how life been treating you." Brandy said as she sat back in her chair.

"Good I guess. How about you." Chikane laughed.

"Pretty crappy I guess. I mean look at me, I look like a mummy zombie hybrid." Brandy said as she stuck out her and let her hands hang like a zombie.

Chikane couldn't help but laugh at Brandy's attempt to be a part of the living dead. The liveliness of her brown skin wouldn't allow it. This was one of the few times Chikane has ever laughed. Brandy amused Chikane with jokes and talking about embarrassing things that she did when she was younger.

"Alright the food is done." The same maid came out with a food cart.

"Noodles with chicken, beef, peas, and carrots for Brandy." The maid said as she sets the large bowl in front of Brandy and gave her chopsticks.

"I'm not trying to be funny or anything but would it be alright if I slurped my food?" Brandy asks.

Chikane laughed.

"What I was just trying to make sure." Brandy said as she pulled out her chopsticks.

"It's fine if you slurp but not if you burp my mother always told me." The maid said as she put Chikane's food and chopsticks in front of her.

When Chikane looked at her food she was surprised alright. She had the exact same dish as Brandy's. Brandy tried to hold back from laughing the look on her face said that she didn't want it. Chikane stared at the chicken and beef sitting on top of the noodles.

"Enjoy your meal." The maid said as she walked back into the kitchen with her food cart.

Brandy stared at Chikane as she separated her chopsticks. Chikane notice that Brandy was staring and started to get a little bit nervous.

"You don't want it do you." Brandy said as she gathered some noodles.

"I did tell them to surprise me after all." Chikane said as gathered some of her noodles.

* * *

><p>Brandon was released from the hospital 3 hours ago. Now him and Himeko are waiting for her aunt and uncle to come pick her up. To Brandon it seemed like Himeko didn't want to go with her aunt and uncle. It seemed like she didn't like them at all. They waited in the front lobby until her aunt and uncle finally showed up.<p>

"Himeko are you alright?" Her aunt said.

"I'm fine auntie all I did was call an ambulance." Himeko replied.

"Well I guess I can go now since your aunt and uncle are here, so bye Himeko and thanks for helping." Brandon said as he gave Himeko a soft hug due to his bandages.

"Where are you going?" Himeko asked as he pulled back.

"I don't have a clue." Brandon said as he turned to walk out the door.

"Well son you can't just wonder the streets why don't you come and stay with us." Himeko's uncle said as he stopped Brandon by cutting him off by standing in front of him.

"Yes, we can't let you wonder around what if this happens to you again." Himeko's aunt complied.

"Yeah if you come stay with us me and you can hang out together." Himeko said.

"Wow you guys are being really nice. Maybe I should stay with you guys." Brandon says as he scratched the back of his head.

"Come on let's go." Himeko's aunt said as she walked to the sliding doors.

"Brandon please stay with us. I think if you stay with us maybe they won't beat me." Himeko said as she held onto Brandon's hand.

"Ok I'll stay. It looks like we're gonna be friends." Brandon said as he and Himeko went out the door and to the car.

* * *

><p>"Man that food was good." Brandy said as she walked with Chikane through the mansion.<p>

"Well the noodle soup wasn't that bad." Chikane said.

"I knew you would like it." Brandy said teasingly.

"We're here. So this is your room." Chikane said as she pointed to a door on the right.

When Chikane opened the door and walked in Brandy followed right behind her. Brandy looked all over the room. It had a 55 inch flat screen TV on the wall, a king sized bed, a triple sized walk-in closet, and a bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub and shower. It was amazing (but not like her bedroom in Olympus).

"Man this is awesome. This is the perfect TV for video games, football, and basketball." Brandy said as she stood in front of the TV.

"I thought you would like it. Well if you need anything my room is right next door." Chikane said as she walked towards the door.

"So I can stay." Brandy said as she turned to Chikane.

"Yes, of course you can stay." Chikane said as she looked over at Brandy.

"Can we be friends too?" Brandy asked.

"Why not we're going to be living together." Chikane replied.

Brandy went over to Chikane and gave her a soft hug.

"Thank you." Brandy said.

"It's no problem. I'll see you tomorrow." Chikane replied as she left for her room.

Brandy went over to her bed and plopped down in it.

"I hope Brandon's ok." She thought as she closed her eyes and slept.

* * *

><p>When Brandon was back at Himeko's house the saw the blood stain on the front door step.<p>

"I'll clean that up." Brandon said nervously.

When they were inside Brandon was led to the guest room. It was alright with him because Himeko's room was right next to it. It made Himeko happy too because she had someone to go to when she had Nightmares. When Brandon got settled in he got ready to go to sleep he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Brandon said as he turned to see Himeko.

"Hey Brandon I want to ask you a question." Himeko said as she came in and closed the door behind her.

"Yeah what is it." Brandon said curiously.

"Will you help me with my studies?" Himeko said staring at her pink socks.

"Sure that's what friends are for right." Brandon said with a smile on his face.

"And one more thing, will you be my friend forever?" Himeko asked.

"Forever and Always." Brandon said as he walked over and gave Himeko and hug.

"Thank you." Himeko said as she pulled back from the hug.

"Cya tomorrow." Brandon said as he walked over to his bed and flopped down on it.

"I hope Brandy's okay." Brandon thought as he went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Chikane: IM GONNA MURDER THE BOTH OF YOU!<strong>

**Brandon and Brandy: (Running for their lives)**

**Himeko: Well I guess I'll do this on my own. Brandy gives a big shout out to Honulicious. She's the only one that's been reviewing. THANKS. R&R please.**

**Chikane: (Slashes sword at Brandy and Brandon)**

**Brandon and Brandy: AHHHHHHHH!**


	4. Chapter 2

A/N: OMG I just started school last week and I'm going to tech school and regular school. Yeah pretty crazy. Sorry for the long wait but here is CHAPTER 2! Ugh I can't believe it took me four days to do this. Another thing mewdrei thaks for the review. I totally need some more review people.

Mako: Brandy doesn't own Kannazuki no Miko (she wishes she did). She only owns Brandon and herself.

Me: Hey it was Himeko's turn to do the Disclaimer

Mako: Really? I"M GONNA KILL HER SHE TRICKED ME TO GO FUCK CHIKANE

Me: Ha ha ha ha! On with the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Eating Breakfast and Stepping Out of Your Shell<p>

Chikane rose up from her bed and started for the shower to begin her day. It was Sunday so she didn't have to go to school today. She still liked to take a shower and put on some clothes even though she doesn't go anywhere. After Chikane took a shower and put on a skirt and a blouse she walked towards the dining hall. When she reached the dining hall Brandy was already sitting at the table.

"Good morning Chikane, did you have a nice sleep?" Brandy said as she followed Chikane to her seat with her eyes.

"Yes, I dreamt about people living underwater." Chikane answered as she sat in her seat at the head of the table.

"I read something once that said dreaming about being underwater means that you're submerged in your own emotions. Chikane is there anything wrong?" Brandy said with worry in her eyes.

"No, I'm fine. Have you eaten breakfast yet?" Chikane said.

"Um, no… I was… Waiting for…You…" Brandy mustered out with a light blush.

One of Chikane's brows rose up. She was confused about why she was stuttering and blushing. Chikane always found it strange that people got nervous. She thought it was because of the hard looks she gives to people, but she change the way she looked a people and they still blushed. So she gave up on figuring out what it was.

"Alright. So what's for breakfast?" Chikane asked.

"Oh yeah, well we're having PB&E." Brandy answered.

"So we're having peanut butter and eggs?" Chikane asked very confused.

"No silly, PB&E means pancakes, bacon, and eggs." Brandy laughed.

"Sounds filling, I wonder what it will taste like." Chikane thought out loud.

"Trust me you'll love it." Brandy said as Otha came out with the food cart and placed the dishes in front of both girls.

"Come on I wanna see your face when you take you first bite." Brandy said as she stared at Chikane with a silly face on.

"Alright I'll take the first bite then." Chikane said as she stabbed a piece of bacon, eggs, and pancake.

When Chikane bit down on her food her eyes widened. It was the best food she ever tasted in her 15 years of life. Brandy on the other hand burst into laughter at the look on her face. She knew Chikane never ate anything like that before. That is why she ordered it, just to see that surprised look on her face.

"Told you you'll love it." Brandy said as she ate a piece of bacon.

"This is the best breakfast I've ever had." Chikane said as she devoured her food.

"Just wait till tomorrow, I'm gonna want waffles with chocolate chips in it." Brandy said with a grin.

* * *

><p>When Himeko woke up her nose was filled with a lovely scent. She rose up from the bed and followed her nose to the kitchen where Brandon stood at the stove with an apron on and flipped a pancake. She stared at the boy in confusion. Then Brandon smelted Himeko's scent and turned in her direction.<p>

"Morning Himeko, did you sleep well?" Brandon asked as he flipped a Pancake onto a plate he had in his hand.

"I slept well but I dreamt about bagels." Himeko said.

"I read something once that when you dream about bagels it means there's something in your life that's missing. Like something that makes you whole. Maybe someone important is missing from your life." Brandon says as he piles on the last pancake.

"Maybe so, hey this looks really good." Himeko says as she looks at the prepared food.

"It'll look even better after you take a shower." Brandon says as he takes off the apron and hangs it back up.

"Brandon come on just let me eat first." Himeko whines.

"Himeko come on you have to get clean first." Brandon mocks.

"You're so mean." Himeko pouts.

"Ha. Just take a shower. If you don't you won't get any of my strawberry pancakes." Brandon teased.

Himeko gasped and rushed up to the bathroom to take a shower. She hurried and quickly put on a shirt and some shorts and rushed back downstairs to eat. Brandon laughed at how she was desperate to taste his food. He knew that his Strawberry pancakes were the bomb. Sadly Himeko's aunt and Uncle already left so he couldn't see their faces when they tasted his food.

"Can I eat now? I took a shower and put on clothes." Himeko begs.

"Yes we can eat Himeko." Brandon answered as he placed a plate in front of her.

Himeko looked at the food with sheer joy. She then bit down onto a piece of pancake and her eyes rolled back into her head. It was the best pancake that she had ever eaten. Brandon saw Himeko's reaction and laughed his head off. He had no idea his pancakes did that to people.

"Are they good?" Brandon asked trying to hold back laughter.

"These are the best pancakes I've ever eaten." Himeko said.

"Thanks, I always made them for a friend of mine." Brandon said as he began to eat.

"Who was your friend?" Himeko asked.

"I've known her my entire life. She was always a good friend." Brandon says.

"What was her name?" Himeko asks with curiosity.

"Her name was Brandy. The last thing that I remember was being in a meadow with her watching the sun set. It was so beautiful." Brandon exclaimed.

"That sounds so nice and romantic." Himeko said.

"Well I do have a crush on her." Brandon stated.

"Really, when was the last time you saw her?" Himeko asked.

"Like on Thursday. All of Saturday is a blur to me." Brandon said as he finished it breakfast.

"Do you wander where she's at?" Himeko asked with curiosity in her eyes.

"Hmm, no I have no idea. Something really bad happened that Saturday and I just don't know what." Brandon says as she strains to think.

"Don't worry I know you'll see her again." Himeko reassured.

"Hopefully I'll tell her how I fell about her." Brandon says as he rises from the table and walks into the kitchen to do the dishes.

"Hey Himeko we're gonna go out today. You know give us something to do." Brandon says as he washes.

"That sounds fun…Hey is that why you made me take a shower?" Himeko asked with a pout.

"Naw, I just wanted to tease you." Brandon laughed.

"Humph, Meanie." Himeko scolds.

"They always have to complain." Brandon thought as he laughed to himself.

* * *

><p>"Hey Chikane what are we gonna do today?" Brandy asked as she followed Chikane.<p>

"What do you want to do?" Chikane asked.

"Um…I wanna play some music." Brandy states.

"Well we have a music room with a piano." Chikane said.

"That's all you have is a piano?" Brandy questioned

"Yes that's all we have." Chikane answered.

"I guess that'll do for now." Brandy said.

Chikane escorted Brandy to the music room. When they got there Brandy looked at how empty the room was. Chikane wasn't lying all there was in there was a piano, a couch, and a fire place. Brandy just walked over to the piano and sat down.

"So do you play?" Chikane asked.

"Yeah I can play a little somethin'." Brandy said as she struck 3 cords.

"Play me a song then." Chikane challenged.

"Alright, let's see this song is called Nameless Song by Coin." Brandy said.

When Brandy played it was like magic to Chikane. She had never heard that song ever in her whole life. That song spoke to her in a way that she couldn't understand. Chikane had never felt this way about a song. When Brandy finished Chikane was at a loss for words.

"So, how was it?" Brandy asked.

"That song was so beautiful. It kind of said something to me." Chikane explained.

"Really. I like this song it kinda sounds sad, but then it makes you happy when you play it. It's a little weird to me." Brandy says.

"Trust me, I loved that song." Chikane says.

"Thanks." Brandy said.

"Anything else you want to do?" Chikane asked.

"I think that we should talk about something." Brandy thought out loud.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" Chikane asked.

"Let's talk about you." Brandy suggested.

"Why would you want to talk about me?" Chikane asked in confusion.

"Because, I think you need to live a little more." Brandy replied.

"I am living can't you see me?" Chikane asked completely discombobulated.

"What I mean is you need to live your life to the fullest before you die. You just…Just… Dull and not full of life. You to act like a real teenager." Brandy explains.

"So what you're trying to say is that I need to be more animated?" Chikane asked.

"Um no, what I'm trying to say is have fun every day. You know just do things that you wouldn't normally do. Like chase your maids, go to wild parties, talk however you want, say some curse words, meet a guy, or girl if you prefer, just have fun every day and enjoy being young." Brandy answered.

Chikane was in shock at what Brandy had just said. She didn't know what to say. Chikane thought about the things that she does every day and how it was just about the same thing every day. She would wake up, take a shower, eat breakfast, go to school, come home, do her homework, eat dinner, and then go to bed. That was when she Chikane realized that she was living in a rut.

"It's just that I think you should just do more fun things." Brandy said.

"You're right, I've been living my life in a rut for years, but I don't know how people will react if I started to act out of character." Chikane said with her head hung. Then Brandy stood up and lifted her head.

"That's another thing too, you've got societies dick stuck so far up your ass you can't even live your own life. Fuck what they say, they can bitch as much as they want two, but YOU, Chikane Himemyia, need to live your life today." Brandy said as she held Chikane's face with her fingers under her chin and her thumb under her lip.

"I think I get what you're saying." Chikane said.

"Good, what you need to do now is come with me and we're gonna have some fun." Brandy said as she pulled Chikane by the sleeve of her blouse and to her room.

"What are going to do?" Chikane asked as she sat on Brandy's bed.

"We're gonna start with how you talk. I'm about to teach you how to use slang." Brandy said.

"This is going to be very unpleasant." Chikane thought.

* * *

><p>Brandon and Himeko were just strolling through the mall when they pasted up a lingerie store. Himeko stared in awe at how cute one of the bra and panty set looked. Brandon noticed that Himeko stopped and turned to see what she was looking at. He smiled when he took a look at Lingerie Galore.<p>

"So you want some lingerie?" Brandon asked teasingly.

"Um…n-no…I was just looking." Himeko stuttered.

"Oh come on you know you want some." Brandon teased as he grabbed her arm and dragged her into the store.

"Brandon I don't want anything out of here." Himeko pleaded as she trailed behind the boy she found on her door step.

"Yes you do I saw you staring at that red bra and panty set with the white dots." Brandon said.

Himeko started to blush out of pure embarrassment. She didn't know that she was starring that hard. When they first went in the register clerk looked at both of them with a smile on her face. Brandon looked at Himeko with a grin. Himeko was just standing there with embarrassment all over her face.

"Welcome to Lingerie Galore. Is there anything that Interests you today ma'am." The clerk said.

"Um…I…" Himeko was too afraid to say anything.

"Yes, do you have one of those in a small?" Brandon asked the clerk as he pointed to the lingerie.

"Yes, I'll go right to the back and check to see if we have one." The clerk said.

When the clerk walked away Himeko felt a relief. She looked at Brandon and noticed that he was still holding on to her hand. She blushed and tugged at his hand for him to let go, but he didn't release her hand. The boy in the red shirt and shorts wouldn't let go of Himeko's hand.

"If I let go you'll run away and I know you want that set." Brandon whispered.

"Brandon this is so embarrassing, that clerk smiled at us like we're together." Himeko whispered.

"That's so they won't question you about how old you are." Brandon whispered back with a wink.

Himeko didn't know what to say. She was surprised that Brandon was trying to help her out. When the clerk came back Brandon put on his usual grin. Himeko one the other hand just blushed and looked elsewhere.

"So will that be all Sir?" The clerk asked.

"Yes, thank you." Brandon said as he paid for the lingerie.

After the clerk but the delicates in a bag, Brandon grabbed the bag and left the store with Himeko. Himeko was so glad that he got the clothes and not her. She probably wouldn't have had the guts to walk in by herself. She was glad that Brandon helped her out. When they got out of the store's view Brandon let go of Himeko's hand and gave her the bag.

"You might want this, you never know when you want to seduce someone." Brandon teased.

"I don't think I would have the courage to do that."Himeko said as she took the bag.

"You know what you're gonna have to start stepping out of your shell, your self-doubt is holding you back from having fun." Brandon said.

"What do you mean?" Himeko asked.

"You act to scared and timid that you're missing out on some of the best things in life. You just need to let go sometimes have some fun." Brandon asked.

"Well, how do I do that?" Himeko said with curiosity.

"Trust me stick around me and you'll have some fun." Brandon replied as they walked out of the mall.

* * *

><p>Me: Awsome-a-tude Hey I want 5 more reviews and i'll keep the story going. If I don't get more reviews I'm gonna stop this story!<p>

Everyone: *Gasps*

Me: Yep no more sex for Chikane and Himeko

Chikane and Himeko: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Everyone else: :'(


	5. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey Hey ppl. Yes I am back. I was just kidding about the review thing. Lets see um, Thx for the favorites and reviews. Also I'm still looking for a beta ready. I'm in dire need of corrections. Let's see what else... Oh yeah the disclaimer. WHO"S TURN IS IT TO DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Himeko: It's my turn remember. I tricked Mako the last time.

Me: Oh yeah, well hit it.

Himeko: SwaggaKidd doesn't own anything in Kannazuki no Miko. She only owns Brandon and Brandy.

Chikane:*Kisses Himeko and startes to tear her clothes off* Yes I am back baby. WHOO!

Me: Oh shit lemme get outta here *Leaves the room* On with the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Flashbacks and Daydreams<p>

11 months had pasted since Brandy and Chikane met and became friends. It's the middle of September and Chikane is totally different than what she used to be. Instead of using her normal speech she talks almost exactly like how Brandy does. Brandy never changes her speech at anytime, but Chikane does when she's at school and doing important things. She also acts more like a normal teenager doing silly pranks on her maids, thinking up of crazy idea, and enjoying being young. Chikane Himemyia isn't boring anymore.

When Chikane woke up she sat up and yawned. She tasted that slumber of the night in her mouth and slid out of bed. Instead of her old boring nightgown she had on a tank and lounge short set that had purple bottoms and a white top. She walked in her bathroom and turned on the shower. When the water was perfect Chikane peeled off her sleepwear and stepped behind the glass door.

"Ha, I've had some real bad experiences in her man." Chikane thought as she lathered her body in soap.

_**Flashback**_

_Chikane stood in the shower under the hot water lathering her hair. She was so wrapped in what she was doing she didn't her the door of her bathroom open and close. Chikane kept washing her hair until she felt a hand cover her mouth. She tried to move but there was an arm around her waist and arms that prevented her from moving._

"_Stop moving, I'm not gonna hurt you." The voice said._

_Chikane knew that voice. It was Brandy, she walk in the shower with her. At that moment Chikane stopped trying to free herself and stood with Brandy's front pressed to her back. Chikane noticed that Brandy had on clothes because she couldn't feet her bare breast or anything. Then Brandy kissed Chikane's neck and caressed her lower left arm. Chikane started to melt, she felt a tingly between her legs._

"_Hey, what do you want to do today?" Brandy asked as she released Chikane's mouth._

"_Um, I don't know." Chikane replied._

"_Seriously, you have to want to do something." Brandy said as she released Chikane completely._

_Chikane turned to stare Brandy in the face. She was standing there in her usual black sports bra and black shorts. Chikane looked her up and down, gazing at the drops of water gliding down her soft brown colored skin. The water slammed against her toned and slightly muscular body. Chikane's wetness between her thighs grew._

"_I just not too sure about what to do, I was thinking about going shopping for some clothes." Chikane replied._

"_Awesome, I'll come with you, so I can embarrass you in front of people." Brandy said with a chuckle._

"_Oh come on Brandy please don't embarrass me, the last you did that you got kicked out of the ice cream parlor." Chikane pleaded._

"_Ha you're too funny, how 'bout no, not a chance." Brandy teased._

"_Please don't embarrass me at the mall today." Chikane begged as she hugged Brandy._

"_Okay, okay I won't do anything stupid alright." Brandy said as she ran a finger across Chikane's forearm._

"_Thank you, now GET OUT!" Chikane shouted._

"_Alright, alright, I'm going, I need to dry off anyway." Brandy said as she stepped out of the shower._

"_What a menace." Chikane grunted to herself as she continued to shower._

_**End Flashback**_

Chikane stepped out of the shower and started to dry off. When she was finished she went back into her room to put on her clothes. Chikane's style of clothing has changed along with how she acts. Instead of wearing blouses she wears t-shirts, tank tops, and flannels. She also wears short shorts and skinny jeans of various styles and colors. Today Chikane decided to wear a green flannel with blue jean skinnies with rips at the thighs and tibia.

"I think I wanna wear a hat today. I'll go ask Brandy for one of hers." Chikane mumbles to herself as she walks out of her room door.

When Chikane reached Brandy's room door she knocked three times before entering. Brandy was lying at the foot of her bed playing Black Oops in her black sports bra and black ribbed boy shorts. She was concentrating so hard she didn't even notice Chikane came in. Chikane slowly stepped around, unnoticed by Brandy, right next to her. Then Chikane tried to hop on top of Brandy but she rolled over. So Chikane basically hit the mattress with a light thud.

"You know you can't sneak up on me numb nuts." Brandy said as she snipped two rivals from afar on the game.

"I wish I could, if it wasn't for your powers I could've pounced on dat ass." Chikane said as she rolled to her back.

One day Chikane saw Brandy kill a Minotaur. The Minotaur somehow followed Brandy to this dimension. All Chikane knew was that some beast from Greek Mythology was going to kill her. Luckily Brandy came with her Blade of Olympus and hacked the ugly beast to pieces. Chikane was scared but she soon got over it.

"Keep wishin' fuck face, hey where are we goin' today? Brandy asked when the game ended.

"To the mall you ass munch. But I wanted to know if I could borrow a hat." Chikane answered.

"Yeah you can borrow a hat. Give me like 3 minutes to pick out some clothes." Brandy said as she went to her drawers to find something to wear.

"Where do you keep all of your hats at?" Chikane asked as she stood up.

"In the closet on the top shelves, I don't care which one you take I know I betta get it back." Brandy said as she searched through her pants.

Chikane walked over to Brandy's closet and looked up. She saw a hat that went with every outfit that was set up in her enormous closet. She kept looking until she finally found the perfect hat. The hat went right along with her green flannel. The hat had the face of the grouch from Sesame Street that started at the front and ended midway onto the bill. She reached up, grabbed the hat, and put it on. In some strange way they both wore the same hat size, 7 1/4, but it didn't matter to Chikane as long as she looked good.

Chikane walked out of the closet and saw Brandy almost dressed. She had on a red flannel with red and black skinny jeans on with white ankle socks. Brandy walked toward the closet where Chikane was standing and moved her out of the way to get in. Brandy looked on a shelf of hats that were by themselves and picked out a Spiderman hat that had the symbol on the front in red and the rest was black. Then Brandy went to a shelf where about 12 pairs of shoes stayed and picked out a pair of custom made Air Jordan 7's that were red and black and slipped them onto her feet.

"Hey Chikane, you might wanna put on some socks and shoes if you wanna go to the mall." Brandy said as she walked toward her room door.

"Oh yeah, I should put on some shoes." Chikane said as she walked with Brandy out of her room.

When Chikane got to her room she quickly picked out a pair of socks to put on. Then she went to her closet to find the right pair of shoes. It took her about 2 minutes to finally find the right pair of shoes. The shoes she picked were green Supras. She slipped on her shoes and walked to the garage where her best friend waited for her.

"Finally, hey you're driving today." Brandy said.

"Alright, but I get to pick what we roll in." Chikane said as she walked through the garage with Brandy along side of her.

"Oh here we go, goin' ride in the Charger with the butterfly doors." Chikane said as she hopped into the car.

"Alright, let's go." Brandy said as she plopped into the car and put her feet up on the dashboard.

"Aye, get your damn feet down off the fuckin' dashboard." Chikane demanded.

"Get the fuck outta her with that shit, you know you want this." Brandy said as she rubbed her body.

Brandy remembered how her plan almost blew up in her face. Chikane maybe would have never done it if she wouldn't have ever come to this Dimension. But if she never came Chikane's life would never be saved. That one little set back didn't hurt much. It only made Chikane slightly depressed.

_**Flashback**_

_Chikane was so freaking nervous. She didn't have any idea about what she was going to say it. Chikane couldn't even start all she did was say that she wanted to talk. Now Brandy's just sitting here looking like 'when are you going to say something or what'. Chikane just stared at the girl with a nervous expression on her face._

"_Um, is there something important you want to tell me Chikane?" Brandy asked._

"_Well…I, uh…" Chikane mumbled._

"_Hey, I'm missing precious work out time you know." Brandy exclaimed._

"_Okay, okay, just let me think for a second." Chikane said as she waved her hands in front of her._

"_Any day would be bombastical." Brandy spat._

"_Okay…Well I was wondering…If…Me and you…Could you know…get…t-together…" Chikane stammered out._

_Brandy just sat there with her mouth open. Chikane thought this would happen. Next Brandy's going to say she's a weirdo and not want to speak to her ever again. Chikane wanted to just cry. Brandy wasn't going to return her feelings. _

"_I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! You're gay, I fuckin' knew it!" Brandy yelled out in excitement._

"_What?" Chikane said confused._

"_I knew that you're gay. I never knew that you would like me though. Oh yeah, I'm sorry Chikane but I still like this one guy I was best friends with." Brandy exclaimed._

"_Okay, I see what you mean." Chikane said sadly._

"_Don't be all sad about it look I'll mess around with you a little, but I just won't do it a lot. I think that there's some special girl out there for you, but she's not me." Brandy said._

"_You actually think that there's a special girl out there for me?" Chikane asked._

"_She's so special you two were made for each other." Brandy reassured._

"_And what do you mean about messin' around?" Chikane asked while she started into Brandy's brown eyes._

_Then Brandy tackles Chikane back down on the bed. Chikane's breath caught in her throat as Brandy licked her neck and rubbed her thighs. Brandy pressed her lower half of her body between Chikane's thighs. Chikane thought she was going to overflow with pleasure. Then Brandy pulled back and Chikane sat up while blushing._

"_That's what I mean by messing around ditz." Brandy said. Then she got up and left Chikane sitting there._

"_This really is my best friend." Chikane said to herself and started to laugh._

_**End Flashback**_

"Whatever, you're a jerk." Chikane said as she stuck the key in the ignition and turned on the car.

"Yeah, I know." Brandy said. Then they rolled off towards the Mall.

* * *

><p>To Brandon's Surprise Himeko quite changed. Not only was Himeko more confident, she was also really bold and daring. Instead of doubting herself she always acted. Just two months ago Himeko and Brandon were sent to Ototachibana Academy. Himeko's aunt and uncle thought it would be best for Himeko, they didn't really worry about Brandon he would always get great grades. Himeko already made a friend, her roommate Makoto Saotome, but she likes to be called Mako.<p>

Himeko also found another friend at her new school. His name is Souma Ogami, her childhood friend. Brandon thought that it would be any more perfect for Souma to befriend Himeko now that he's here to change history. So Brandon and Souma became best friends. Now that Brandon is best friends with Souma he'll stop at nothing to keep him from cockblocking Chikane.

"Hey Brandon what are you doing right now?" Himeko asked over the phone.

"I'm not doin' nothing, just playing my guitar." Brandon answered.

"Really, so what are we going to do today?" Himeko asked.

"I wanna go the park today. I think Akio would be happy to see me." Brandon replied.

_**Flashback**_

_Brandon and Himeko were walking though the park enjoying then selves. They didn't have anything to do that day because it was Saturday and that only had school for half of the day so they were just trying to relax a little. All of a sudden Brandon and Himeko hear a scream that makes them turn in its direction. Brandon rushes towards the scream without hesitation and Himeko is right behind him. _

_When Brandon and Himeko reached where the scream came from they say a boy holding a worm up towards a girls face. The boy looked like he was 10 and the girl looked the same age the same age. Himeko and Brandon started to chuckle softly. They knew that the boy just liked the little girl but he just didn't know how to express it._

"_Akio stop, get that thing out of my face!" the girl scolded._

"_Come on Hitomi just touch it." Akio urged._

"_No, I don't wanna touch it!" Hitomi rejected._

"_Hey kid, leave her alone!" Brandon yelled out._

"_Who's talk…" Akio turned and his words caught in his throat when he saw the 5"7 teenager with a school uniform on._

"_So your name's Akio right, hey why don't you just leave her alone." Brandon said as he walked up to the 4" kid wearing a yellow t-shirt and black shorts with a worm._

"_Help me, he's always picking on me." Hitomi cried._

"_I was just kidding around…I'm sorry if I hurt you." Akio apologized. Then Hitomi ran off._

"_Why don't you just come with us me and my friend want to talk to you." Brandon said as he looked towards Himeko and back at Akio._

"_My mommy told me not to ever go anywhere with strangers. How do I know that you're not a pedophile?" Akio asked. Then Himeko and Brandon burst into laughter making Akio confused._

"_I'm not a pedophile, and if I tell you my name I won't be a stranger, right?" Brandon questioned._

"_Yeah I guess so." Akio answered._

"_Alright come with me and my friend and we'll tell you our name alright." Brandon said with a smile._

"_Okay I'll come with you sir." Akio replied._

_Himeko, Brandon, and Akio went and sat on the swings on top of the hill. The sun was going to set soon so it was the perfect place to watch it. Akio didn't say anything at first. So Brandon started a small conversation about the girl he was terrorizing._

"_Alright, so who was that girl you were messing with?" Brandon asked._

"_I still don't know your name yet." Akio said._

"_Oh yeah, my name is Brandon, and this is Himeko. Now you can answer my question." Brandon said._

"_Um, the girl I was messing with, her name is Hitomi. I really…think…she's cute." Akio answered timidly._

"_Well if you like Hitomi so much why were you picking on her, it doesn't really make sense to me?" Himeko asked._

"_Uh… I don't know." Akio answered._

"_I don't think you know how to express your feelings to her, am I right Akio." Brandon suggested._

"_No, I don't know how to tell her." Akio admitted._

"_Ha, don't worry it's easy, either you think about what you're going to say or you just let your heart talk and not you head." Brandon answered._

"_How do I do talk with my heart?" Akio asked._

"_Come on stand up, you're going to try it with Himeko." Brandon said as he stood up from the swing._

"_I don't think I can do it with her. Isn't she your girlfriend?" Akio asked as he stood up._

"_No, he's not my boyfriend he's my best friend." Himeko corrected the little boy as she stood._

"_Okay, so let's try. First say hello, then say you need to tell her something important, next you feel your heartbeat, finally you let it all out." Brandon explained._

"_Alright, here I go." Akio took a deep breath._

"_Don't forget to image that Himeko is Hitomi." Brandon added._

"_Hi Hitomi, how are you today?" Akio started._

"_I'm fine, and how are you?" Himeko replied._

"_I'm fine too, hey I need to tell you something." Akio said staring Himeko in the face from below her._

"_Really, what is it Akio?" Himeko asked acting unknowing._

"_Well… I, Uh…I think…That you're… really cute…" Akio stuttered._

"_Akio, do you really mean it." Himeko acted surprised. _

_Brandon started to laugh at how Himeko acted surprised. Then Akio stopped and started to blush. When Brandon noticed that Akio had a worry face on he stopped. Akio just stood there staring at Brandon. _

"_I'm sorry, Akio you did great. That was perfect, what made me laugh is how Himeko looked." Brandon said trying to hold back giggles._

"_Akio, where are you it's time to come home." A voice called out from afar._

"_That's my mom, I have to go." Akio said. Then he started to walk in the direction of his mom's voice._

"_Alright, bye Akio we'll see you tomorrow." Brandon said then turned to watch the sun set._

_Akio walked for about 30 seconds before turning back in Brandon and Himeko's direction and waving. Brandon saw in the corner of his eye a small figure. He turned to see Akio waving bye at him and Himeko. Brandon touched Himeko's arm which made her turn to see Akio waving. They waved back until Akio continued to walk toward his mother._

_**End Flashback**_

"So you wanna got to the park just to see a kid. Brandon you're just the sweetest thing ever." Himeko teased.

"Um, thanks Himeko." Brandon said with an unseen blush.

Brandon remembered for a second how his plan was so close to being screwed up. He never thought that Himeko would try to do something like that. I was really surprising for him. Himeko didn't think that she could do it either. But it all came out end the end. Himeko was a little down but it bypassed.

_**Flashback**_

_Himeko finally did it she told Brandon that she liked him. Himeko never would have thought that she could do it, but somehow she managed to do it. Brandon on the other hand was sitting there shocked at what Himeko just said. He couldn't speak. He was just amazed at what she just said. _

"_Okay, so what did you just say?" Brandon asked trying to make sure he wasn't lucid dreaming._

"_I said that I like you, and I was wondering if we could do something together." Himeko answered._

"_Himeko, I can't believe you just said that. I never thought that you would speak you feelings like that." Brandon said._

"_Yeah, I never knew either." Himeko replied._

"_I'm sorry Himeko but I don't think me and you should be together. I actually think that there's someone out there for you. Trust me that someone isn't me but it's someone that you'll fall in love with in every lifetime." Brandon replied as he held Himeko in his mega ripped arms._

"_Brandon that's so sweet. Do you actually think that person was made for me?" Himeko asked curiously._

"_Of course, that one person has your name written all over them." Brandon replied._

"_Thanks a lot Brandon." Himeko said._

_**End Flashback**_

"Alright we'll go to the park so you can go see Akio." Himeko replied.

"Okay, I'll meet you and Mako at the front gate at 12:00." Brandon said.

"Front gate at 12:00, bye Brandon." Himeko said.

"Bye Himeko." Brandon said. They both hung up their phones.

* * *

><p>"Man we need some music it's boring in this car." Brandy complained.<p>

"Alright, see what's on the Serious Satellite Radio."Chikane answered concentrating on the road.

Brandy said up and pressed the Tony Hawk station. The song that was playing was called Burnt by Del the Funky Homosapien ft Hieroglyphics. Brandy and Chikane started to nod their head in enjoyment. At some parts Brandy laughed and some Chikane laughed.

"Man I dig this song." Brandy said.

"I like it too, hey we're here." Chikane said as she pulled into a parking space.

"Coolio, I'm all for the arcade, are you comin'?" Brandy asked as she stepped out of the vehicle.

"Yeah I'll meet you at the arcade. I gotta go check out this one store." Chikane replied.

"Alright, be at the arcade in 30 minutes." Brandy demanded.

"Okay, I'll be there." Chikane said as she walked in the direction of a Hat-a-Holic.

Brandy walked into the arcade to see it completely empty. Her favorite game was Superbike. Brandy had the top record time on it. But her most favorite game was Galaga. Her score was so high people chocked when they saw it. Her score on that game was 160,000,000,000. Brandon spent about 6 hours getting that score.

"_OMG, I beat my high score" Brandy screamed._

_Everyone in the room rushed to see if it was true. Surprisingly it was true. Brandy beat her high score on Galaga. She scored 200,000,000,000 on it. _

"_You really deserve a prize for this. Come on take all the money in my register." The arcade manager said._

"_OMG are you serious!" Brandy said shocked._

"_Really, here you go."The manager said as he held all the money in the register._

WHACK!

Brandy was daydreaming and walking at the same time and she hit a pole. Brandy looked dumbfounded at how she was carelessly daydreamed. She shrugged it off and walked around to the arcade. When she got there it was empty as usual. Brandy walked over to a prize game and started her arcade marathon.

Chikane was going all over Hat-a-Holic looking for fitted snapbacks and fitted caps. She found about 10 that she actually liked. But Chikane still wasn't finished though. It took her about 25 minutes to find 20 hats the liked.

"Finally I'm finished. Oh shit, if I don't hurry up Brandy's gonna kill me!" Chikane screamed in her head looking at her watch.

"_Chikane Tsukuyomi Himemiya, what part of 30 minutes didn't you understand?" Brandy scolded._

"_I'm sorry Brandy, it took me longer that I thought to pick out my hats." Chikane whimpered._

"_You're making it seem like I give a shit. I told you 30 minutes." Brandy spat._

_Then Brandy charged at Chikane with full force-_

Chikane quickly snapped back to reality. Even daydreaming about what Brandy can do made her want to pee her pants. Chikane hurried and bought all of the hats. It was 4 minutes until Brandy's deadline. Chikane dashed out of the store and started to run at full speed bobbing and weaving through people. Only 3 minutes left. Chikane slipped on a wet floor ignoring the wet floor sign, she looked at her watch as she lay on the wet floor, 2 minutes left. She quickly rose up and kept running to the arcade. Chikane was finally around the corner with one minute left.

Chikane burst through the door of the arcade with lightning fast speed. She ran into a game station and stopped and panted. Brandy walked over to Chikane and looked at her with a confused look. Chikane didn't notice Brandy's staring.

"Um Chikane, what the fuck happened to you?" Brandy asked in confusion.

"I was...running…out of…time…hurried…slipped…" Chikane muster out between pants.

"Don't you know that I was just exaggerating about 'I mean it'? You didn't have to almost kill yourself to get over here." Brandy explained.

"I…hate…you…" Chikane panted.

"I love you too Chikane." Brandy said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Brandon, Mako, and Himeko are at the park looking for Akio. They finally spot him with Hitomi in the sandbox. The three of them creep into the bushes. Akio and Hitomi are making a sand castle.<p>

"Hitomi how does this look?" Akio asks rubbing the side of a wall.

"I think it looks great. We should add a window so the king can look at his loyal subjects." Hitomi said.

"Okay, on three we jump out and scare them." Brandon explained. Mako and Himeko nod in agreement.

"One, two, three!" Brandon counted.

ROAR!

Then three teenagers jumped from behind the bushes and scared the two 10 year olds. The five of them just laughed. The two 10 year olds liked to be pranked all the time. When they were finished laughing they went to the ice cream stand. When they go their ice cream they went and sat on the bench.

"So did you two like how we scared you?" Mako asked.

"Are you kidding I think the look on my face was a Kodiak moment." Hitomi said.

"I don't think I've ever seen kids that like to be scared." Himeko said.

_Brandy and Brandon were walking through the park holding hands. Brandy look like the goddess that she was. Her hair was flowing, her chocolate brown skin was shining, and her eyes were as full of life as ever. Brandon infatuated by her beauty. He loved seeing her smile, her body screamed 'Brandon take me please', she was gorgeous in her leggings and plaid dress._

"_Hey Brandon lets go play in the sand box." Brandy suggested._

"_Whatever makes you happy I'm all for it." Brandon replied._

_Brandy and Brandon walked happily hand and hand to the sand box. When they reached the sand box Brandy sat in the middle of it and started to run her fingers through the grains. Brandon came and sat next to her but Brandy pushed him. Brandon looked at his lover confused, she gestured him to turn around and he did. After 30 minutes Brandy was finished with her creation._

"_Brandon you can look now."Brandy said._

"_Aw, that's so cute." Brandon said when he turned to see and elevated heart with BC + BC in the middle._

"_I love you Brandon." Brandy said as she leaned in for a kiss._

"_I love you too." Brandon said leaning in._

"Brandon Nicholas Coleman, come back down to Earth." Himeko said waving a hand in front of his face.

"Um, Himeko Amaterasu Kurusugawa, what do you want?" Brandon replied.

"Hey you don't have to put my government name out there like that. I was just trying to help you out you here daydreaming really hard." Himeko scolded.

"You didn't have to put mine out there then." Brandon scolded back.

"Don't get your boxers in a bunch I just like how it sounds." Himeko replied.

"Whatever." Brandon said as he looked away.

"You're so cute when you act mad." Mako teased.

"Whatever I'm going back to my room I got homework to do." Brandon said with a blush.

Everyone gave Brandon goodbyes. As Brandon walked he kept thinking about Brandy. He hadn't seen her in 11 months. The girl that he loved hadn't made any contact with him at all. To be honest Brandon missed his secret crush.

"Man, I really miss that girl." Brandon sighed. "Whatever, I'll see her in a few weeks. Just you wait Brandy. You will be mine." Brandon said to himself.

* * *

><p>Me: OMG that was the longest that I've ever done<p>

Brandon: Really, hmmmmm, you must be getting better then

Me: You really think so.

Brandon: Yeah

Me: Thanks Brandon

Brandon: No problem O/O


	6. Chapter 4

**Me: Where the hell is everybody at?**

**Brandon: I don't know.**

**Me: Chikane this better not have episode 8 shit in it because I will beat the fuck outta you.**

**Everyone Else: SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRANDON AND BRANDY!**

**Brandon and Me: O.O Thanks guys.**

**Chikane: Brandy doesn't own Kannazuki no Miko. She only owns Brandon and herself.**

**Me: On with the story…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Having Your Cake and Finding Your True Love<strong>

Himeko woke up to find Mako with balloons in her hand. Mako was grinning from ear to ear and fully dressed in her uniform. Himeko knew what it was about. Today was October 1st and its Himeko's birthday.

"Happy Birthday, Himeko!" Mako shouted.

"Mmmm, Thanks Mako. Can I go back to sleep now?" Himeko asked tiredly.

"No you can't, we still have to go to school today." Mako said as she sat at the foot of Himeko's bed.

"How 'bout I just not go today, ya know it's my birthday and all." Himeko said in a slick tone.

"I can't Brandon told me to make sure you come to school." Mako replied.

"Ugh, he's always acting like my guardian." Himeko complained.

"That's only because he cares about you as if you were his little sister. Anyway, you need to get up so we can go." Mako said as she pulled Himeko out of bed.

Himeko rose to her feet and headed for the showers. After she showered and came back Mako was gone. Himeko just shrugged her shoulders and began to put on her school uniform. When she was dressed she fixed her hair into two loose pigtail-braids. Himeko grabbed her school bag and headed for the school.

* * *

><p>After the long walk up the enormous staircase Himeko saw Brandon waiting for her at the school entrance. Himeko really didn't want to talk to him. He was the one that made Mako get her up. Brandon saw the expression on Himeko's face that said 'say something and I'll kill you'. He wanted to laugh, but he knew that would make her even angrier.<p>

"Hey Himeko, how's it going?" Brandon asked cheerfully, walking towards the entrance of the school.

"Why did you tell Mako to wake me up? I was planning on sleeping all day." Himeko whined.

"Don't be a baby. I just thought that you should earn your cake and not be lazy." Brandon answered.

"So what you're saying is that I get cake?" Himeko asked.

"Yup, but you had to come to school and stay here." Brandon explained.

"Nice, I'm getting ca~ke for my~ birthday." Himeko sang.

"You're so silly Himeko." Brandon teased.

* * *

><p>Brandy woke up at 11:50 pm just to wake Chikane up at Midnight. Brandy flew out of her room quietly and went to the music room to grab the trumpet. When she got the trumpet she flew back to Chikane's room. She opened the room door quietly and floated towards Chikane's bed on the left side. Chikane was sleeping as hard as a rock.<p>

Brandy looked at the alarm clock next to her best friend and it read 11:59. Brandy put the mouth piece of the trumpet up to her lips and stared at the clock for the time to change. When the clock struck midnight Brandy blew the trumpet as loud as possible. Chikane jumped up and hit the floor on the right side of the bed. Brandy started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What the fuck Brandy!" Chikane shouted.

"Happy Birthday, Homie." Brandy sang.

"It's not my Birthday until 6:00 A.M." Chikane shouted.

"Does it matter you're still 15 right? Anyway, let's go to the dining hall so I can give you your cake." Brandy said.

"Ugh, I wanna go back to sleep." Chikane pleaded.

"Nope, not until you have at least one piece." Brandy said.

"Ugh, alright, but you have to carry me." Chikane bartered.

"Ok I'll carry you." Brandy said as she went around Chikane's bed.

Brandy gathered Chikane in her arms and carried her bridal style. Chikane rested her head on Brandy's chest. Brandy looked down at Chikane and Chikane looked up at Brandy. Brandy just giggled and walked out of Chikane's room.

When they finally reached the pitch black dining hall, Brandy found the light switch and flicked it on. Chikane was half sleep in Brandy's arms since Brandy walked really slowly. Brandy sat Chikane down in a chair and went into the kitchen to get the cake. Then she came back with a purple frosted chocolate cake that said 'Happy Birthday Chikane' in black.

"Chikane, wake up." Brandy cooed as she poked Chikane's face.

"Okay, give me the piece so I can go back to sleep." Chikane groaned.

Brandy gave Chikane a piece of cake. Chikane then took the piece of cake and shoveled it into her mouth; her eyes went wide from the taste of the chocolate in her mouth. Brandy couldn't help but grin at Chikane's expression. Brandy made the cake before Chikane came home from student council. The cake was made out of three different types of chocolates, German, white, and milk chocolate.

"OMG, where the hell did you get this cake from?" Chikane asked.

"I made it for you." Brandy answered.

"This is the best cake I've ever had." Chikane said.

"I bet it is." Brandy replied.

* * *

><p>Himeko was so bored. She already wasn't good at getting good grades like Brandon, Souma, or Mako. Himeko just decided to take a walk to forget about it during break. She walked for about 20 minutes then she saw a puppy wondering around. The dog looked at Himeko and started to run away.<p>

"Hey! Wait, come back!" Himeko shouted as she began to run after the puppy.

The puppy bobbed and weaved as Himeko tried to grab it. The puppy ran towards the school and Himeko kept chasing after it. Soon the puppy reached the stairs and ran all the way up. Himeko quickly followed the puppy going up the stairs in twos. The puppy then swerved to the right and ran towards the side of the school. Himeko followed the puppy. She saw the puppy disappear into and enclosed space of flowers around a tall tree.

Himeko followed the puppy into the hole it slipped through. When she looked up she saw a pair of cold blue eyes gazing at her. As soon as Himeko's eyes locked with the blue eyes they turned really soft and warm. Himeko's heart raced 500miles per second. The puppy broke her trance when he turned around and ran into her arms.

* * *

><p>Chikane was sitting in her flower garden falling asleep, if it hadn't had been for Brandy waking her up at midnight to eat cake she wouldn't have been falling asleep. Luckily Brandy had hit her head on the desk in class from falling asleep. She made up a stupid excuse saying that there was a bug on her desk and she tried to kill it with her forehead but missed and the bug bounced off. Chikane wanted to laugh so hard, but she couldn't because she had to keep up her princess act.<p>

Chikane stood up to keep from falling asleep. Her legs wanted to give out due to her tiredness, but she remained standing. Chikane started to think about the things she's done in her life before she met Brandy. She was always perfect to everyone else. But Chikane knew that her old life was dull before she met Brandy. When she tried to say that she liked Brandy, Brandy said that she wasn't the one. It was true Chikane didn't want Brandy. She just liked that fact that she had a friend.

Chikane never desired anything or anyone. She never really thought about it until now. She was just easily accepted by everyone. It was like it was expected of her to be brilliant. It was just a natural state. Right in the middle of Chikane's train of thought she heard rumbling in the bushes. Then out of a hole came a black puppy with a green collar. Right after the puppy came through a girl with golden hair and two pigtail-braids popped out of the hole. Her eyes were a beautiful amethyst color. Chikane's pulse quickened. Brandy even couldn't get her pulse to go that fast.

"Um, Hi." Himeko said nervously.

"Hello. Is that your puppy?" Chikane asked.

"No, I saw him running around when I want for a walk. Will you hold him for me I got a little dirty chasing him around?" Himeko asked holding the puppy towards Chikane.

"Um, alright." Chikane answered flatly still buzzed by the beautiful girl in her presents.

Himeko gave the puppy to Chikane and started patting the dust off of her clothes. Chikane held the puppy close to her face. The puppy sniffed Chikane's face and licked her cheek. Chikane burst out laughing because the puppy's tongue tickled her face. Himeko stopped for a slight second and looked at the beautiful blue eyed beauty. She was amazed at how her laugh sounded. It was like music to Himeko's lovely ears.

Chikane sat down from laughing so much and being tired. The puppy hopped out of her hands and tried to run away but Himeko grabbed him quickly. Himeko sat down next to Chikane due to her tiredness as well. They sat quietly for about 3 or 4 minutes. Himeko stole a few glimpses at the mysterious blue hair vixen, from time to time, and Chikane did the same. Finally Chikane broke the awkward silence.

"So, do you know where this puppy came from?" Chikane asked.

"No, but he's wearing a collar. He's probably just lost." Himeko answered.

"You think so." Chikane said.

"My guess is this little guy lives somewhere right around here." Himeko said as she held the puppy up eye level.

"I think I'll ask around to see if I can find his owner, good-bye." Himeko said as she stood up.

"Hold on a minute, let me see what I can find out. If he's from around here I can probably find the owner." Chikane replied when she stood up.

"Really that would be great! Who are you? If you don't mind me asking…" Himeko asked sweetly.

"I'm Chikane Himemiya." Chikane answered.

"That's very generous of you Chikane." Himeko said with a smile.

"Chikane?" Chikane thought out loud.

No one's ever said Chikane's first name besides Brandy. It was always Lady Himemiya, or Ojou-sama, or the worst of all, Miya-sama. That one just pisses Chikane off to the max. But the way this one particular girl said her name, it made Chikane want her to say it over and over. She said her name with so much warmth and caress.

"Um, was I wrong?" Himeko asked confused.

"No, it's nice to meet you…" Chikane said.

"I'm Himeko, Himeko Kurusugawa." Himeko replied. The puppy started to lick Himeko's face and it made her laugh.

* * *

><p>Chikane and Himeko were walking together with the puppy leading their way. Himeko was ranting on with some story about a guy named Brandon. Chikane was too distracted by Himeko's presence to pay attention to what she was saying. Himeko realized that she was ranting on about Brandon.<p>

"I'm sorry. I must be boring you to death." Himeko said.

"No it's okay. I think you stories are fascinating." Chikane replied.

"Really, that's the first time someone told me that. I just feel really strange today. I never really talked this much around people I just met. I'm usually shy." Himeko said happily.

"I know I'm the same way. It's just that I rarely get to talk to someone like this, other than my best friend Brandy." Chikane thought out loud.

"Wait Brandy, she's your best friend?" Himeko asked.

"Yes, do you know her?" Chikane said in curiosity.

"Me personally no, but my friend Brandon, the guy I was talking about, has a crush on her." Himeko said.

"So that's the guy she said that she liked." Chikane said.

"She really likes him, oh man I can't wait to tell Brandon he's gonna be so happy!" Himeko said cheerfully.

"Maybe you should wait on that. Just so you won't spoil anything that might happen." Chikane retorted.

Himeko and Chikane were so wrapped up in their conversation they didn't notice the puppy had run off and started splashing in a nearby puddle. Himeko heard splashing and barking, so she turned around to see the puppy splashing in a mud puddle. Chikane and Himeko ran to the puppy's side. Then the puppy shook its fur and the mud landed on them. Chikane was caught by surprise and stood up quickly.

"Hey, are you alright Chikane?" Himeko asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm more worried about you." Chikane retorted.

"Don't worry about me I was already dirty. Let me help you out." Himeko said.

Himeko pulled out a handkerchief and started to wipe away the dirt on Chikane's face. Chikane froze up. Himeko's touch was so soft and warm. Himeko froze up as well, realizing that she was touching the softest face in the world. Then a gust of wind blew and broke their trance. Chikane's bangs blew into her face and covered her vision. Himeko reached into her pocket and pulled out a blue flower hair pin.

"Here, put this on. The wind is pretty strong today." Himeko said as she fastened the pin in Chikane's hair.

"Um, thanks…" Chikane said with a blush from Himeko's touch.

About 10 minutes later the puppy saw its mother and ran up to her. Chikane and Himeko walked right behind the puppy to an old hut. An elderly woman was tending to her garden. The puppy started to bark and play with its mother. The old woman turned around to see Lady Himemiya and another girl watching her dogs play. When the old woman asked why where try here Himeko told her the whole story.

"I feel just awful putting Lady Himemiya out like this." The old woman apologized.

"It's no big-" Himeko said before she was cut off by the old woman's many thank you's.

Himeko had a look of worry in her eyes. Chikane was kind of used to this stuff, but it was embarrassing for her for some strange reason. She had no clue why. Himeko was down at the fact that she had done someone of high class like that.

* * *

><p>When they reached the school there was 20 minutes of break left. Himeko wasn't all that hungry. She went to the school café to get some tea. Then she saw Brandon getting about 4 pieces of cake. Himeko walked up behind him and poked him in his side. Brandon jumped from being caught by surprise and the cake flew into the air. He quickly reacted and caught each piece of cake back onto the plates.<p>

"Himeko don't do that." Brandon whined.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to get your attention." Himeko stated.

"Oh, well call out my name next time alright." Brandon said.

"Alright, hey why are you getting the cake here I thought that we were going to a café?" Himeko asked.

"Yeah I decided that you might need it now you know." Brandon answered.

"Well you are right I do need it now." Himeko said.

"That makes it all the better. Carry those two would you." Brandon said handing the cake to Himeko.

"Alright, where are we sitting?" Himeko asked.

"Over there where Mako and Soma are." Brandon said as he pointed in their direction.

There was 10 minutes of break left. Brandy was tired and starving. She stayed away from Chikane because she knew that she was supposed to meet Himeko today. Brandy was walking towards the café. She thought that coffee would do her some good. Brandy strolled through the entrance of the café. She wasn't really paying any attention to where she was going because she was lost in another day dream.

_BUMP!_

Yet again Brandy crashed into somebody. She was about to say sorry, but her mouth stopped working. She couldn't speak. Brandy was looking into the eyes of the one person that she didn't think she would see in another year or so. Those pair of eyes belonged to Brandon. She finally found him.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yeah, Brandon and I share a Birthday.<strong>

**Brandon: Which is, awesome!**

**Chikane: I totally love this cake!**

**Me and Brandon: -_-"**


	7. Chapter 5

A/N: So no reviews for the last chapter :'(. I'm soooo dissapointed with you guys. You totally missed my BIRTHDAY .But I still had time to make another chapter. O yeah there ar two EPIC FAILS in this one. trust me there will be more lemons. I've kinda been doing my writing really slow. I'm pick up the pace sooner or later.

Mr. Ogami: Brandy doesn't own Kannazuki no Miko. She only owns her OC's.

Brandy: Yup... Pretty boring there

Mr. Ogami: *Glares at Brandy*

Brandy: Ok on with the story *walks away slowly*

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Epic Fails and Getting Presents<p>

Brandon was standing and talking with Souma, because Himeko and Mako left, when someone bumped him. He turned around quickly to look at the person. He never would have thought to see the person he loved. Brandy had bumped into him. She had a complete surprised expression on her face. Brandon's heart pounded as if it was going to burst out of his chest.

"OMG, Brandon where have you been, I missed you!" Brandy yelled and almost tackled Brandon down to the ground when she jumped and hugged him.

"Uh, you'll miss me…even more if you don't… loosen your grip." Brandon strained out from being squeezed.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I thought I wasn't going to be able to ever see you again." Brandy said.

"Trust me you were going to see me." Brandon said.

"So uh, who's this pretty girl bro?" Souma asked.

"Oh yeah, Soma this is my best friend Brandy." Brandon said.

"It's nice to meet you Brandy." Souma bowed.

"It's nice to meet you too Soma." Brandy bowed back and they both bumped heads.

"Ouch." Brandy strained as she rose back up.

"Ouch, that kinda hurt. Don't worry I'm alright." Souma said when he rose back up.

"Ha, Epic FAIL."Brandon laughed.

_RING!_

"Oh shit, if I'm late again Mr. Yamamoto's going to kill me!" Brandy said. Then she took off running.

"Come on dude, we should get to class too." Brandon said.

"Nah, you go ahead, I think I'll go to the infirmary." Souma said.

"Alright bro, whatever rocks your socks." Brandon said

Then they both walked their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Chikane couldn't get Himeko out of her head. She was stuck on her brain. Class didn't even start yet and she was already stressing. Then the bell rang and broke her train of thought. Chikane looked at her watch to see how long it would take Brandy to get to class. Even though Brandy is 14 she's smart enough to be in Chikane's class. First Mr. Yamamoto walked in within 1 minute and 10 seconds.<p>

Mr. Yamamoto is a short bald man. He's looks like he's on his mid 40's. Mr. Yamamoto is a very strict English teacher, especially when it comes to being on time. Ever since Brandy came late the 4 day of his class he's always had a thing about her. Maybe he was racist against Brandy. Chikane didn't care too much until he said something wrong.

"Hello class." Mr. Yamamoto said.

"Good afternoon Mr. Yamamoto." The class said in unison.

"Alright, stand, and bow." He replied.

"The whole class did as they were told. Then Brandy came bursting through the door and fell on her face. Chikane looked at her watch. Brandy was 2 minutes and 30 seconds late for class. Everyone in the class started to chuckle. Chikane just wanted to laugh out loud. It never fail with Brandy she was always late for this class.

"I'm here Mr. Yamamoto." Brandy said as she got up.

"Yes Ms. Coleman you're here but you're late." Mr. Yamamoto scolded.

"Come on. Please give me a break Mr. Yamamoto." Brandy begged.

"How about this, go to head principal now and don't come back." Mr. Yamamoto said.

"But Mr.-"

"No buts. Get out." Mr. Yamamoto said sternly.

Chikane wanted to laugh out loud so bad. Her best friend as the hugest drove look on her face. Now this was the perfect EPIC FAIL Chikane had ever seen. Brandy kept trying to say something but she kept getting cut off by Mr. Yamamoto.

"Ms. Himemiya could you please take your friend to the office?" Mr. Yamamoto.

"Yes sir." Chikane said.

"Ok, I'll go. Geez, I just can't ever get a break." Brandy complies as she walked out of the classroom.

Brandy and Chikane were walking to the head principal's office. Chikane gave Brandy a goofy smile. Brandy was pissed all the way off. When Chikane gave her that smile she turned away. Chikane giggled at her best friend's reaction. Brandy just bit on her bottom lip to keep from going nuts on Chikane for laughing at her.

"Aw, is my best friend mad at Mr. Yamamoto for kicking her out." Chikane teased

"Aren't you supposed to be Lady Himemyia or Myia-sama right now?" Brandy said sternly

"Not when my best friend is angry. I want to try and cheer you up a little." Chikane said.

"Are you really going to take me to the head principal's office?" Brandy asked.

"I'm sorry but since I'm at school I have to." Chikane answered.

"Crap, just my luck. I swear I hate this damn school. Just because you're loaded doesn't mean that you have to be a certain way. You're not a fuckin' robot." Brandy complained.

"I know it's not all too great. Hey, were here." Chikane said.

Brandy let out a sigh of frustration. Chikane opened the door for her. Brandy walked in with her "God kill me now" face on. When Brandy was all the way through Chikane closed it back and started her walk back to class. Mid way Chikane started to think about Himeko again. Chikane shook her head.

'Don't have those thought again.' Chikane said in her head as she walked back into the classroom.

* * *

><p>"Hey Himeko I got you a present!" Mako said rushing to the amethyst eyed girl leaving the school.<p>

"Oh, hey Mako, whatcha got there?" Himeko asked.

"I have the most awesome present in the world." Mako said.

"Oh really, well I'm waiting." Himeko said.

"Ok close your eyes and hold out your hands." Mako explained.

Himeko did as she was told. Mako reached into her pocket and pulled out a red ribbon. She took one of the ends of the red ribbon and tied it around her right pinky finger. Himeko giggled because of the tickling feeling.

"Alright I'm all done. You can open your eyes now." Mako said as she finished.

Himeko opened her eyes to see a red ribbon hanging from her right pinky finger. Himeko held her right hand up to see the other end. Sadly there wasn't anything there. Himeko look up at Mako with a puzzled face.

"Mako, why didn't you tie the other end on your pinky?" Himeko asked.

"Well, I don't think that I'm the one you love Himeko." Mako answered.

"I don't get it." Himeko said confused.

"This is a love ribbon. When you find your true love you tie the other end onto their pinky. Then you will be forever linked and find each other again in every next life." Mako explained.

"Hmm. That's pretty neat. Maybe I'll wear it in my hair. I do need a new hair style after all." Himeko thought out loud.

"That's an awesome idea. Well I gotta go to track practice. Cya later Himeko." Mako said as she ran towards the track.

"Bye Mako!" Himeko yelled as her short haired roommate ran off.

Himeko turned to take the walk to her dorm.

* * *

><p>Brandy had been at home since Detention let out 2 hours ago. She didn't have too much to do because she did most of her homework in Detention. Brandy was bored out of her mind. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't going to sit around in her usual sports bra and shorts. <strong>(AN: Whenever I don't talk about Brandon and Brandy's clothes their wearing their usual outfits)** Brandy looked at a clock and it read 6:00 pm. Chikane might not be home for another hour.

"Ugh, I hate this." Brandy breathed to herself.

"What is it that you hate Malady?" Otoha asked.

"Oh, Hi Otoha, don't pay me any mind I'm just saying things out of frustration." Brandy replied.

"Well if you're bored you should get Lady Himemyia something for her Birthday." Otoha suggested.

"CRAP! I totally forgot about Chikane's Birthday!" Brandy freaked out.

"Why don't you make her feel special, make her a card, give her something of yours, or give her a painting?" Otoha said.

"Otoha you're a genius. I'm going to make her feel super special." Brandy said.

"Will you need any of my assistance?" Otoha asked.

"Yes I will." Brandy answered.

* * *

><p>"I fuckin' hate those long damn student council meetings." Chikane said to herself as she walked up the stairs to her front door.<p>

When Chikane walked in no one was around. All of the lights were on but no one there. Then she heard some music. It sounded like it was far away because it was very faint. Chikane strained her ears and followed the sound. She followed the music all the way to the large bath. When she walked in Brandy was playing the harp by the bath, rose petals were everywhere, and candles were lit.

"So… what's all this for?" Chikane asked.

"I just thought that you might need to relax a little. You have been workin' ya ass off lately." Brandy replied.

"You're right I have. Do I get a massage after my bath?" Chikane added.

"Whatever you wish Malady. It is you birthday after all." Brandy answered.

"Yessss, Score." Chikane breathed out.

Brandy chuckled at what Chikane did. After Chikane peeled off all of her clothes she stepped into the bath. It was warm and soft just like Himeko. Wait… what the fuck…Himeko? Why would Chikane think about her of all times? She just meet the girl today. Chikane pushed her thought of Himeko back into the recesses of her brain and continued to bathe.

When Chikane was finished she dried off and put on a bath robe. Brandy had already left to go get ready for her massaging duty. Chikane walked out to meet her best friend sitting in the large window sill on the other side of the hallway staring out of the window. The moonlight shined on her soft skin and her eyes were red. When Chikane saw her red eyes she didn't know what was going on. Brandy took a whiff of the air and turned towards Chikane.

"Hey, you're all done?" Brandy asked as her eyes faded back to her beautiful brown color.

"Oh, yeah I'm finished." Chikane answered.

"Alrighty then, follow me Malady." Brandy said as she slid out the window sill.

Brandy and Chikane walked into a room in the south wing of the mansion where there was a massaging table set up. Brandy let Chikane walk in first. Brandy waited for Chikane to get situated and lay down on the table. Brandy walked over to Chikane and oiled her hands.

"If you fall asleep I'll carry you to your room. Are ya ready?" Brandy asked.

Chikane shook her head up and down. With that done Brandy started to rub her soft hands against Chikane's back. Brandy's hand were large to fit with her body, but were as soft as a baby's ass. Chikane tried not to go to sleep. Brandy's massage was just too relaxing. After about 10 minutes Chikane was out cold.

It didn't take long for Brandy to notice that Chikane fell asleep. Brandy made Chikane's body float into the air and she slipped on her sleepwear. When Brandy was finished she left Chikane drop into her hands. Then she walked to Chikane's room and put her in bed. After Brandy finished putting Chikane in bed she breezed out of the room and went to hers and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Himeko woke up the next day as tired as ever. She kept thinking about Chikane all night so she got hardly any sleep at all. Himeko rolled out of bed ant headed for the showers. Instead of taking a warm shower she took a cold shower to wake herself up. Luckily it worked Himeko was wide awake now.<p>

Himeko went back to her empty room. She put on her clothes and started to do her hair. Then Himeko stopped midway. She undid her braids, brushed her hair, and got the ribbon that Mako gave her for her Birthday. Himeko tied the ribbon onto her hair and let the rest of it hung down to her but. Then she gathered her things and headed out of the door.

Himeko's walk to school was long and boring. Mako is an early bird, Himeko isn't all that much. Himeko started to think about things that made her happy to keep herself from falling on the ground and sleeping. She thought about Brandon and his mellow but wacky personality. Then she thought about Mako and her flamboyance. When she thought about Soma she really didn't think he was really out there like Brandon and Mako. Then Chikane popped into her head. She thought about how she…how she…

"Excuse me Miss Kurusugawa." A familiar voice came from behind Himeko.

Himeko turned around and saw…

* * *

><p>Brandy: Ok thats it<p>

Chikane: I would have prefered a massage from Himeko

Brandy: But she massages you every fuckin' night!

Chikane: No she doesn't she- Wait... I got it now.

Brandy: Dumbass. O yea one more thing. **I NEED A BETA READER SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!**

Chikane: Himeko you wanna massage

Himeko: Why?

Chikane: Trust me you'll love it. ;)


	8. Chapter 6

Me: I'm back with another Chapter. Yeah it's been a while. Brandy's been busy. Well I cranked out anther one just for you guys. Oh yeah one more thing **I NEED A BETA READER!** Come on guys my freakin' spelling sucks.

Souma: Hey how come I only been in one chapter!

Me: Because it wasn't time for you yet. Trust me you in the next Chapter.

Souma: Really? Awsome!

Me: While you at it do the disclaimer.

Souma: Ok. Brandy doesn't own Kannazuki no Miko. Only the OCs

Me: Alright on with the story

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Chasing After Your Lover and Meeting New People<p>

On her way to school Chikane was greeted by every person that walked by or that she walked by. You know the same old stuff for their precious "Miya-sama". After Chikane said "good morning" to the 40 millionth fan girl she spotted Himeko walking a head of her. She had a red ribbon tied to her hair. Chikane remembered the handkerchief that Himeko gave to her yesterday. Chikane quickly walked up behind the sandy-blonde beauty.

"Excuse me Miss Kurusugawa." Chikane said.

Himeko turned around and saw Chikane giving her a loving smile. Himeko started to get nervous. Really nervous. Chikane actually can back to talk to her again. Even after she put her out there like that. Chikane's just too nice.

"Here's the handkerchief I browed from you." Chikane said as she pulled a pink handkerchief from her pocket.

"I'm very sorry for that." Himeko started as she bowed.

Chikane was in shock. Why would she be apologizing? Was it for what happened yesterday? Then there was a 5 second pause

"Please forgive me for being so rude. I didn't realize that you belonged to an important family Chika-. I mean Miss Himemiya." Himeko said flatly

"Ok, what the fuck!" Chikane yelled in her head.

"I'm sorry but I've got to go please excuse me." Himeko said as she rose up from her bow and ran off.

Chikane paused for a second.

"Please wait!" Chikane said as she gave chase after the amethyst eyes girl.

Everyone around Chikane was shocked. Miya-sama, of all people, was running after some girl. Chikane didn't give a shit. Chikane just wanted to talk to Himeko some more. Like Brandy would, like how a friend does. Eventually Himeko got tired and stopped at Chikane's last plea to wait. Himeko turned around to see Chikane holding out something in her hand. It was her handkerchief that she was looking for yesterday.

"Here you forgot this." Chikane said.

"Oh, thank you." Himeko said as she reached for her handkerchief and bowed and ran off again.

"So I'm just gonna let her go like that." Chikane's inner voice said.

"What the fuck!... Brandy must be really rubbing off on me." Chikane said as she continued to walk to school.

* * *

><p>Brandy was waiting on Chikane at the front gate of the school. She had been standing there for about 20 minutes now. In the corner of her eye she could see a figure coming towards her. Brandy turned and saw Brandon's neck (due to his height). Brandy lifted her head to see his gaze.<p>

"Hey, how goes it?" Brandon asked.

"It goes pretty well. I'm just waiting for Chikane right now. She's taking forever to get here." Brandy sighed.

"Me too, I'm waiting on Himeko right now. She's close by though, I can smell her sent." Brandon said.

"Chikane's barely even close by at all. I can smell her but it's really faint." Brandy complained.

"She'll be here in a second don't worry. So anything new been going on?" Brandon changed the subject.

"No not really, the only thing weird that's been going on it that some Minotaur have been coming after me." Brandy said.

"Really, how the fuck have they been gettin' here?" Brandon asked.

"That's what I'm tryin' to find out. I think it has something to do with us getting here. Even Chikane saw me kill one. She was a little traumatized, but she got over it." Brandy answered.

"Chikane saw you. Oh man, we need to get together and figure out how to stop this. Anyway here comes Himeko." Brandon said as he turned in the direction that Himeko was coming.

As soon as Brandon walked away he got an idea. He turned back around and stood next to Brandy again. Brandy looked at Brandon like he was crazy for a second. Then she caught onto what he was doing and played along. Himeko finally reached the top of the stairs. She stood there for about 10 seconds to find Brandon. She finally found him standing next to a…a…sexy girl. Hold it…Did Himeko just actually think that. Anyway, Himeko walked over to Brandon and the…the girl that looked like him.

"Hey Brandon, so who's this pretty girl?" Himeko said as she walked up to the two.

" Hey Himeko, this is my best friend Brandy." Brandon said.

"SO THIS is the girl that you told me so much about. It's Nice to meet you." Himeko said as they both bowed to each other.

"Umm…Yeah it is." Brandon answered in a low tone and with a blush.

"So he told you how awesome I am?" Brandy said.

"Yeah pretty much, trust me he never stops talking about you." Himeko said.

"Ugh, Himeko!" Brandon shouted.

"What, you don't like to talk about me?" Brandy asked.

"I…Uh… Well… It's not like that…" Brandon stuttered.

Brandy and Himeko started to giggle.

"Ugh, I gotta go to class." Brandon said frustrated and walked towards the school.

"Hey aren't you coming?" Himeko asked.

"Nope. I'm waiting on someone. I'll see you later I guess." Brandy said.

"Hey how about wee meet up for lunch." Himeko suggested.

"Sure, I don't mind. I'll see you at lunch." Brandy said.

Himeko shock her head up and and followed Brandon to class.

* * *

><p>Lunch time came around quick, fast and in a hurry. Mako went down the steps to the Student Café where Himeko told her to meet her at earlier that day. Mako looked around and saw the table that Himeko, Brandon, and a really pretty girl were sitting at. Mako walked over and sat next to Himeko on the end.<p>

"Hey Mako, hey you know that one girl Brandon always talks about." Himeko said.

"Yeah, is this the girl in front of me?" Mako asked.

"Yep, my name's Brandy by the way." Brandy said.

"It's nice to meet you finally. You know Brandon talks about you all the time right." Mako said.

"I heard already." Brandy said.

"Would you guys just stop?" Brandon said frustrated.

"Whatever. Anyway, how long have you been attending school here?" Himeko asked.

"I'm not sure really." Brandy answered.

"So, how long have you known Brandon?" Mako asked.

"He never told you that we've known each other our entire lives?" Brandy asked.

"It's not like I go around telling people my whole life story you know." Brandon spat.

"Well I can believe that you don't do that. On the other hand I can believe that you talk about be a lot too." Brandy said.

Brandon grunted at her response. The three girls just giggled.

"Ok enough of tormenting him, back to our 4 million question game." Brandy said.

"Alright, so how did you get here?" Mako asked.

"I'm really not sure. The last thing I remember is being with this guy in a meadow not too far out from here. The next day is a total blur. When I came too I was being patched up by a maid a Chikane's house. I've been living with her ever since." Brandy said.

"Wait, hold on a second. You live with Chikane Himemyia, the star of our school, who's totally loaded." Mako said.

"Yep I sure do." Brandy said.

"I wonder what you two do all the time." Brandon said with a smirk on his face.

"Nothing that you're thinking about. We just do you know normal best-friend and roommate stuff." Brandy said.

"Stuff like what?" Himeko asked with curiosity.

"Well, we play music together sometimes, we play tennis together, and other stuff too." Brandy answered.

"I bet it's the best thing ever to be so close to her." Mako said dreamily.

"To be honest I kinda rubbed off on Chikane. We almost act the same." Brandy said.

"So Chikane has a wild side, I really can't imagine her being like you. You're too…cool for Chikane to be like that." Himeko said.

"I know I am. Well I gotta try to get to class early. Oh yeah, don't tell anybody what I said about me and my contact with Chikane. Please promise my you won't say anything. Chikane will destroy me." Brandy pleaded after she started to walk away.

"Trust us, we won't tell a soul." Mako said.

"Thanks. I'll see you guys later."Brandy said. She then turned and walked away.

Himeko was surprised that Brandy lives with Chikane. Himeko wanted to know what it would be like to be close to Chikane like how she is. So many thoughts ran through Himeko's head. Eventually she couldn't take it. Himeko had to go see Chikane. She wanted to be close to her. She wanted to see her every day. Himeko then excused herself from the group and went to the only place she knew where Chikane was, "The Rose Garden".

* * *

><p>Chikane was in the rose garden that was specially made for her, by her father, to get away from the world outside. This was the only place at school that she actually had herself some "me" time. Even Brandy didn't know about the rose garden. Only one other person knew about the rose garden. That one person was Himeko. Chikane wanted to see Himeko again. She wanted to talk to her like how her and Brandy talk, without the cursing at least.<p>

Then there was a ruffle in the bushes. Chikane didn't know who was going to come through. After 3 seconds of ruffling Himeko passes through the small hole in the wall of the rose garden. Chikane's heart started to pound against her chest as she gazed at the beautiful ray of sunlight. Himeko started to blush at the fact that Chikane was staring at her with her blue orbs.

"Um…Hi…Again…" Chikane said.

"Hello…Again..." Himeko replied as she came all the way through the hole.

…

…

…

"Say something already dammit!" Chikane's inner voice said.

"Well…What brings you here?" Chikane asked.

"Oh, Um. I just wanted to…to…see you…again…" Himeko's voice trailed off.

"Alright…So, do you want to talk or something?" Chikane started.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Himeko answered as she sat next to where Chikane stood.

Chikane took as seat where she was standing. After a 30 second awkward silence Himeko started the conversation. They talked about how the meet Brandon and Brandy. They talked about what happened before they came to school. Even Chikane was being her usual self while she was talking to Himeko. Just like how best friends do.

They sat there and talked until it was time to go back to class. When the bell rang the both left the rose garden.

"So, you wanna do this again tomorrow?" Chikane asked.

"How about we all just hang out. You know your friend and my friends." Himeko suggested.

"That sounds cool. I'll cya later." Chikane said as the both went their own ways.

* * *

><p>Me: Nice another One Bites the Dust<p>

Everyone Else: Whatever

Me: You know what. HARYOKU! (Made up name)

Haryoku the White Tiger: *comes in*

Brandy: GET EM BOY!

Haryoku: *leaps for them*

Everyone Else: *RUNS AWAY*

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Review please. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	9. Chapter 7

A/N: Alrighty I am back baby. Got Another chapter for you. Hey lets have a vilian do the disclaimer this time shall we. NEKOKO!

Nekoko: Whay is it ~nya~

Me: Do the disclaimer please.

Nekoko: ~nya~ Not unless I give you a shot. ~nya~

Me: Uhhhhhh. You can give Chikane a shot.(whispers) She's been feeling kind of down latly (whispers)

Nekoko: Yay. Brandy doesn't own Kannazuki no Miko. She only owns the OCs ~nya~

Me: I swear I'm cutting that out.

Nekoko: What was that ~nya~ (holds up needle)

Me: O.O Nothing to the story

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: BFFs and Group Baths<p>

After Himeko, Chikane, Mako, Souma, Brandy, and Brandon got together to hang out the first time the all just hung out all the time now. Now they were all just best friends. They did just about everything together on the weekends. They went to the mall, went to the park, and messed around at Chikane's place. You know everything that groups of friends do.

It's Saturday and school is out for the rest of the day. The group is now at Chikane's house. The boys are in Brandy's room playing video games. The girls are in Chikane's room girl talking on the bed. Brandy's laying on Chikane's lap vertically while Chikane is laying down horizontally playing with Brandy's hair. Himeko is sitting with her legs crossed and holding a pillow and Mako is sitting in the butterfly stretch position hold her feet that's covered by stockings.

"So what are we going to talk about now?" Brandy asked.

"I don't know." Himeko answered.

"Let's talk about people we like." Mako said.

"Well you can go first then." Chikane said.

"Ok, I really like Souma. He's so freakin' cute." Mako said.

"Ha! You gotta be screwin' me over! You like Souma and you didn't tell me!" Himeko laughed loudly.

"Shhh. He might here you." Mako pleaded.

"Trust me he can't hear you. My room has sound proof walls so I can sleep soundly." Brandy said.

"Thank the Gods." Mako said in relief.

"Oh, don't thank them yet. The torture has just begun." Himeko said with an evil grin

Mako looked worried.

"Payback, it's so sweet." Himeko said.

"And it begins." Brandy said.

"Whatever, who do you like miss complains-a-lot." Himeko said.

"I thought you knew I liked Brandon." Brandy said.

"Obviously I didn't if I just asked." Himeko said.

"Thank you captain obvious." Brandy said.

"Anyway, how long have you liked him?" Mako asked.

"I think I've liked him since I was 11. He gave me a rose for my birthday. That's what made me like him. I think I gave him a kiss on the cheek for his present." Brandy said.

"Wait… you guy share the same birthday?" Chikane asked.

"Yup. September 8th. I'm older than him by an hour." Brandy answered.

"Wow, to think that another two people share the same birthday." Mako said.

"Really, who else shares a birthday?" Chikane asked.

"Well you and Himeko share the same birthday. Right Himeko." Mako stretched the last sentence.

"Um…Yeah we do." Himeko blushed and studied her feet.

"Aw, that's so sweet. You must know a lot about me. Maybe we should have a party together." Chikane teased.

"Yeah…maybe we should-Hey wait what was with the first part!" Himeko complained and blushed harder.

The other there girls just laughed. Himeko grunted in frustration.

"Anyway back to the subject at hand. So Himeko just basically told it all, Chikane speak up." Mako said.

"I don't like anyone." Chikane said.

"GET THE FUCK OUTA HERE! I know you still like me!" Brandy yelled as she sat up and faced Chikane.

"What…No I don't!" Chikane yelled back.

"You wouldn't be layin' here stroking my hair if you didn't." Brandy teased.

"You told me to do that you diphthong." Chikane argued.

"Mhm. Whatever, you know you still want me." Brandy said as she got close to Chikane.

"Get the fuck off of me." Chikane said as she pushed Brandy off of the bed.

"Ah, Shit! Really Chikane, you just' goin' push me off the bed like that, really." Brandy said with her legs still on the bed.

"Yeah, Really." Chikane said as she laid back down on the bed.

"You know what, Fuck you." Brandy said after she got back on the bed.

"I love you too Brandy." Chikane replied.

Mako and Himeko just giggled. Every time Brandy and Chikane fought it ended with and "I love you too."

"Ok, now that's over, we should go somewhere now." Himeko suggested.

"Yeah I'm all for it, but I feel like taking a group bath." Brandy said.

"A group bath. We don't even have any clothes to put on." Himeko said.

Brandy got up and whispered in Mako ear, "I only wanna go this to see what'll happen between Chikane and Himeko."

Mako giggled.

"I'll just go get some of our clothes ok Himeko. I'll be back as soon as I can." Mako said as she hurried and put on her boots.

"I'll come with for protection." Brandy said as she put on her boots too.

Then Both Mako and Brandy zipped out of the door without saying goodbye.

"Ok that was weird." Chikane said.

"Ditto." Himeko replied back.

* * *

><p>Brandon was kicking Souma's ass at Black Ops. Souma was struggling to try and pop his ass. Brandon won every round against Souma. Souma decided to go and take a leak to get a break. When Souma was on his way back from the bathroom he heard the girls talking about people they liked.<p>

"Hm, I wonder if Himeko says she likes me." Souma wondered.

Souma pressed his ear against the door. He strained to listen closely with his ears.

"Well you can go first then." Chikane said.

"Ok, I really like Souma. He's so freakin' cute." Mako said.

Souma's eyes widened. He never knew that Makoto Saotome, the track athlete, would even dream of being with him. His face started to warm up. Come to think of it Mako was kind of cute. Her body was toned, due to all of her practicing. Hey personality was really bubbly and…cute. Souma could feel his heart race.

Souma's train of thought was cut off by a thud in the room.

"Ah, Shit! Really Chikane, you just' goin' push me off the bed like that, really." Brandy said.

Souma laughed softly and went back in Brandy's room.

* * *

><p>"Man that was perfect. You're such an evil genius." Mako said as she continued to sprint.<p>

"I know right. I just thought about it as soon as you said something." Brandy said right next to the track athlete.

Brandy and Mako continued to sprint all the way until they got to the dorms. When they got there the stopped at the front door to catch their breath. When they we done huffing Mako lead Brandy to their room and opened the door with her key. Then Mako went to the closet and went through the clothing.

"Shit I forgot, I don't know where Himeko keeps her underwear and bras." Mako complained.

"I bet I can find where she keeps them." Brandy said as she started to search.

"Well you do that while I put what I have in a suit case." Mako said.

Brandy started searching under the bed. Nothing. Then she looked in the drawers. She opened all of them except for one that couldn't open.

"Hey Mako, do you know if Himeko uses this drawer right here?" Brandy asked.

"Actually that was just an extra one. I don't know if she uses it or not." Mako answered.

"Well, I think that she does. It's locked. I think I can find the key." Brandy said.

Brandy scanned the room.

"If I were a key where would I be?" Brandy asked herself.

"There." Brandy thought as she pulled back Himeko's pillow.

And there it was the key. Brandy grabbed it and hurried to open the locked drawer. With a twist to the right the drawer came undone. Brandy slowly pulled the drawer towards her and she smirked. Himeko had a stash full of lingerie. When Mako looked at what Brandy was doing her eyes went wide. She never knew that Himeko had lingerie.

"Uh, Mako did you ever know about this?" Brandy asked.

"Nope…But this is perfect." Mako said evilly grinning.

"I wanna pick it out." Brandy said.

"Whatever, as long as we get back and see the look on her face." Mako snickered.

When Mako was finished packing she tossed the luggage on her back and ran out of the dorms with Brandy.

* * *

><p>Chikane was in her closet looking for something to wear. Himeko was laying down on the bed thinking about what Mako and Brandy were doing. Maybe they didn't find it. Hopefully they didn't find it. Chikane finally finished getting her clothes together. She picked out a purple dress, black leggings, purple high top converse, and black hat with The Joker on it.<p>

Chikane walked out of the closet and tossed her clothes at Himeko. Himeko was nearly asleep and she sat up when Chikane threw the clothes on her.

"What was that for?" Himeko asked.

"I don't know I just wanted to pelt you with my clothes." Chikane answered.

Himeko gave her an "are you serious" look. Chikane just shrugged her shoulder and plopped down on her bed. Chikane had her face buried in the mattress. Himeko just looked at her and put her foot on Chikane's ear. Chikane pushed Himeko's foot and stared at her.

"Why?" Chikane asked.

"I don't know I just wanted to cover up your ear with my foot." Himeko mocked.

"Do I actually sound like that?" Chikane laughed.

"To me you do. I don't know if you think so or not." Himeko said.

"You made it sound like I was trying to seduce somebody." Chikane said.

"It's not my fault that's what you sound like." Himeko replied.

They both just sat there and laughed. Brandy and Mako heard the whole entire thing. They were sitting outside of the door giggling quietly, being careful not to be too loud. When Chikane and Himeko's laughter subsided there was an awkward silence.

"So, when do you think that Brandy and Mako will be back?" Chikane asked.

"I have no idea. I just hope they didn't find it." Himeko thought aloud.

"Find what?" Chikane asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing. I-I was just-um, yeah." Himeko's words stumble out as she waved her hands in front of her.

"If it's nothing then why are you stuttering?" Chikane teased.

"I-I don't know what-um. I'm starving aren't you hungry?" Himeko tried to change the subject.

Brandy and Mako were outside of the door trying their hardest to hold back from laughing out loud. Himeko was so obvious. Chikane just wanted to know what it was that was bothering Himeko so much.

"Whatever, what's bothering you? It's not like anyone else will know if they found it or not." Chikane said.

"Ok I'll tell you." Himeko started.

"Ok go on." Chikane said.

"Well there's this drawer…In my room…I-I…have some-"

"WE'RE BACK!" Brandy yelled as she burst through the door.

Chikane and Himeko both jumped at the sudden outburst.

"Hey Himeko I got it. Everything is all in here." Mako said with an evil grin.

With that Himeko gulped.

"Alright let's go take a bath together!" Brandy said triumphantly.

Brandy talked so loudly that the boys heard her. Brandon and Souma stopped what they were doing and followed the girls to the bath.

* * *

><p>5 minutes later the girls were in the enormous bath. Brandy was sitting over by the pouring fountain. Mako was sitting next to Himeko, while Chikane was across from Himeko and Mako. The boys on the other hand were secretly looking them from a safe spot. To be specific, Brandon was staring at Brandy and Chikane (mostly Brandy) while Souma stared at Mako and Himeko.<p>

"Brandy why are you so far away? Why don't you some closer? " Mako asked.

"Whatever rocks your socks?" Brandy said.

Brandy stood up and right up under the fountain. Then she walked under it towards Mako and Himeko. Her entire nude body was wet, water dripping down from her chin and down her sexy curvy body. Brandon's big-little friend stood up as he watched Brandy walk over and sit with Mako and Himeko. Brandy sat in between the two girls and put her arms up on the side of the edge of the bath. Chikane just stared at her blurred reflection in the water.

"Chikane come on, you know want to join in. Come get some love." Brandy said teasingly.

"No. I'm fine where I am." Chikane said sternly.

"Oh come on, Himeko can't even hurt a fly." Brandy whined.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean." Himeko argued.

"I don't know you tell me." Brandy said with a smile.

Mako laughed and Himeko started to blush. Even Souma and Brandon started to chuckle to themselves. Chikane was starting to get agitated.

"Fine, I'll come and join you guys' geez." Chikane said frustrated.

With that Chikane stood up. Himeko's breath caught in her throat. She turned away but her eyes stayed on Chikane's body. Brandy and Mako smirked. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

><p>Me: I wrote a cliff hanger. OMG<p>

Chikane: BRANDY I"M GONNA MURDER YOU!

Nekoko: Hold still ~nya~

Me: Well review, beta reader needed, yeah. I gotta go (RUNS AWAY)


	10. Chapter 8

Arthour's Note: LONGEST CHAPTER I"VE EVER DONE! I know it's been a month. I've been super Super SUPER BUSY. Luckily thanksgiving break has giving me more time on my hands. I'm so glad to have updated. I dont know how requently I'll update. And another thing after Dimension: Kannazuki no Miko is over i'm thinking anout doing Dimension: Teen Titans or Dimension: W.I.T.C.H. I need an opinion. Ok Who's gonna do the disclaimer.

Tsubasa: I got it. This girl doesn't own Kannazuki no Miko just her OCs

Me: Hey I have a- screw it on with the story. I'm takin a nap *Slinks off*

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Birthday Presents and the Beginning of the End<p>

"Man I can't believe that you're 16 already." Brandy said.

"I know time flies. Trust me you'll get there." Chikane said.

Brandy and Chikane were sitting at the table in the dining hall. They had already finished their breakfast. Now they were sitting around talking about Chikane and Himeko's birthday tomorrow. Brandon and Brandy celebrated their birthday last month on the 8th, so now they are 15. Then Souma's birthday was ten days afterwards, then it was Mako's birthday the next day. Everybody will be 16 except for Brandon and Brandy.

"Are you kidding, I wanna stay young forever." Brandy said.

"Whatever floats your boat?" Chikane replied.

"Anyway, what do you want for your birthday this year?" Brandy asked.

"One thing that I want is for you to not wake me up at 12 in the morning." Chikane said.

"Crap, alright anything else?" Brandy said half country.

"That's it, that's all I want from you at least." Chikane said.

Brandy gave Chikane a confused look. Chikane just glared back at her. Then Otoha came in telling them it was time to go. Brandy and Chikane got their things together and started their walk to school. Brandy kept thing about what was going to happen tomorrow. It was still sad that they ended up like that. That's why she's here, to change all of that and keep Souma's cockblocking ass away from the Himeko and Chikane.

* * *

><p>Himeko was having a dream about a shrine on the moon. Something like that or whatever. She was asleep and enjoying it until…<p>

"Himeko…Hi-Me-Ko." Mako cooed.

Himeko opened her amethyst eyes and looked up at the eager Makoto. Mako was holding an alarm clock.

"Good you're finally awake, and you woke up 16 seconds earlier than yesterday." Mako said taking a glance at the clock.

Himeko sat up. Her mind was still hazy.

"Now let's see. Just who was assigned to morning duty today? Why don't we check?" Mako teased as she walked over to the calendar.

Himeko tried to get up to see if it was her and Mako. That backfired. Himeko's knees got caught be the railing on her bed. She went out and onto the floor with her legs still up on the bed. Then Mako quickly grabbed Himeko's camera and took a picture of her in her night shirt and underwear (sadly it wasn't lingerie).

"I really gotcha." Mako teased.

"Mako that's not fair that's my camera give it back!" Himeko pleaded as she tried to reach for her camera.

"Not a chance." Mako said after she lifted the camera high out of Himeko's reach.

Himeko tried to reach for her camera again and fell all the way on the floor. Mako then quickly snapped more pictures.

"Let's go, let's go. If you don't hurry up and get ready I'm gonna take more. You better hurry it up." Mako teased.

Himeko was getting annoyed. But she finally finished getting ready. She slipped on her shoe and ran out the door with Mako.

"I'm so sorry Mako. I'll be there straight away." Himeko said.

* * *

><p>On the way to school it was the same old thing. "Good morning Miya-sama" this and "Hello Miya-sama" that.<p>

"I swear, one day I'm just gonna drop this whole damn Miya-sama shit." Chikane said to herself.

Walking up the super sized stairs Chikane saw Mako going up them by two's. Chikane just laughed to herself. Then she saw Mako turn around.

"Himeko…Himeko come on!" Mako called out.

Chikane looked down slightly. Himeko was trying to pass up her biggest fan group. She looked like a helpless puppy. Then some girl came from behind her and knocked her down. Chikane's eyes went wide, and then he hurried to where Himeko was and pulled her into an embrace.

"Oh look its Miya-sama!" A fan-girl said.

"Miya-sama looks more beautiful than ever today!" Another fan-girl said.

"Who's that girl. I don't even recognize her." Some hateful bitch said.

Himeko's heart was racing. Not only was she close to breaking her bones, but Chikane was embracing her. Chikane was so warm, even her heart was beating fast. It seemed like their hearts were in sync with each other.

"Are you ok you didn't hurt yourself, did you?" Chikane asked calmly.

"Um…I…no I'm fine." Himeko stuttered while blushing.

Himeko quickly jumped out of Chikane's arms. She kind of saw the awkwardness in the whole situation.

"Ah…Um…Thank you very much for catching me." Himeko said as she bowed.

"Oh, I sorry about that." Himeko said as she picked up Chikane's bag and dusted it off.

"Have a nice day Miss Kurusugawa." Chikane said with a smile.

As Chikane continued to walk up the stairs she whispered to Himeko only for her to hear.

"At noon, in the rose garden. Meet me there." Chikane whispered.

"Have a nice day too, Miya-sama." Himeko said softly as she turned and looked at Chikane.

* * *

><p>Brandy was running full speed to get to her class. She wasn't late or anything, she was just trying to get to Chikane. Brandy finally reached the room and slammed the door open. Everyone in the classroom jumped except for Chikane that heard her footsteps.<p>

"Ok spill spill spill, what happened this morning, and why is everyone going crazy about it?" Brandy asked quickly as she ran to Chikane's desk.

"Ok I'll tell you what happened." Chikane said.

"Listening." Brandy said in reply.

"So I'm walking up the stairs outside and I heard Mako call out Himeko's name. When I looked over I saw Himeko trying to get past some girls. She looked like a helpless puppy. She looked that pitiful. Then another girl came up behind her and-." Chikane started

"Wait hold up." Brandy said.

Brandy looked around and confirmed in her head that everybody was ear hustling.

"What the piss. This is an A and B conversation, C ya'll way out. Ok." Brandy said to the class.

Everyone stopped listening and kept doing what they were doing. Then Brandy tuned back to Chikane

"Continue please." Brandy said.

"Ok, a girl came up behind her and knocked her backwards. So I hurried and pulled her by the arm and held her tight. Then she jumped out of my embrace and we went on about our business." Chikane finished.

"You know, you are so"

* * *

><p>"Lucky. Lucky I tell you." Mako said.<p>

Mako and Himeko were talking about what happened today too. Though people weren't ear hustling.

"So how did she hug you? Like this," Mako hugged Himeko, "or was it more like this," Mako switched positions, "It's like I'm hugging her myself." Mako said loudly to get stares from everyone in the class.

"Ah, Mako it's not like that. It really wasn't that big of a deal." Himeko said.

"Himeko, you didn't think it was a big deal?" Mako said.

Himeko shook her head no.

"First, she's never hugged anyone, not that I know of. Two, we're around her all of the time, and I've never seen her get that close to anyone. And third, I haven't even seen her hug Brandy, and that's her best friend. Now then do you still not consider that a big deal. Or could it be that you're actually still asleep." Mako said then she squeezed Himeko's head and gave her a noogie.

"I'm sorry ok!" Himeko pleaded.

"As long as you've gotten the message, I almost forgot. Souma and Chikane have a match today. I wanna go see it. You in?" Mako asked.

"Sure I'll come." Himeko said as she stood up out of her seat.

When Himeko and Mako got outside Souma and Chikane already started their match. They were really focused. Chikane had on her serious face. Souma was making cool, slick, stunning faces that caught all of the girl's attention. Of course Chikane won, again. Chikane was undefeated in Tennis so far. Souma swore to the gods above that he would one day beat her.

"Makoto the teacher wants to see you!" A girl called out in the distance.

"I'm coming," Mako called out to reply, "I'll see you later Himeko."

"Sure." Himeko replied.

* * *

><p>Finally it's lunch time. Brandy was walking through the hallways to go and find Brandon. Somehow he was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. Brandon was staring off into space with a football in his hands.<p>

"So it's football today. Perfect." Brandy thought.

Brandy hopped up on the rail and slid down. Brandon was sitting daydreaming about something stupid. He was pulled back to reality when he the floor started coming at him. Brandon quickly retaliated by doing a cartwheel to a 20 foot high back flip. Everyone that was around just looked at Brandon amazed at the height of his back flip.

"Dude, you do know that you were supposed to fall on the floor." Brandy said as she picked up the football.

Brandon just turned a light red.

"I'm sorry ok. Now, are we gonna play catch or what?" Brandy asked.

Brandon nodded in reply. Then the two of then ran to the front of the school to play their game of catch.

* * *

><p>Himeko was standing outside of the rose garden. She had forgotten where the door was from the last time that she was here with Chikane. She looked left then right to make sure that no one was around to see her. She bowed down and said her apologies to no one. Then she crawled through the hole that was in the side. When she got to the other side she stood up and saw Chikane looking beautiful under the tree. Himeko was so mesmerized at how Chikane stared off into space. Chikane then looked over to her left and Himeko was standing wither bento in her hands.<p>

"Please sit." Chikane said.

Himeko smiled with joy. She reached for her camera. Then she snapped a picture of Chikane. Himeko was always into art. She could draw and paint very well. Chikane was the one that got her into photography. Himeko wanted to capture every moment she had with Chikane.

After Himeko got settled next to Chikane she started to eat. Chikane looked over at Himeko. She was so adorable. Then a question came into her mind.

"Himeko, do you know when the pictures will be ready? I would like to have one." Chikane asked.

"If you wait a little bit longer then I can show you the pictures. I'm not quite finished yet." Himeko replied.

"Ok." Chikane replied. Chikane looked over at Himeko.

"What's wrong?" Chikane said.

"Oh, it's nothing really. I just noticed that you're always busy, but you have time to come and meet me here." Himeko replied.

"Well, this is the only time that I can spend with you. If I try and have lunch openly then a crowd of fan girls with come and asked to have lunch with me. If it bothers you I'll stop." Chikane said.

"No it doesn't bother me. I kinda like having you all to myself for a while." Himeko said.

Chikane blushed. Himeko noticed what she just said.

"Oh wait, I meant to say umm…" Himeko trailed off.

Chikane started to chuckle. Now it was Himeko's turn to blush.

"You're so adorable when you act frantic." Chikane said.

"Don't say that, I hate being a discombobulated mess." Himeko said with a pout.

"Aw. You're so cute when you pout like that." Chikane teased.

"You know what's cute about you?" Himeko asked.

"What." Chikane said.

"How you always beg for me to stop tickling you." Himeko said.

"...wait what." That was all the sapphire eyed girl could say before she was pinned down and tickled by the amethyst eyed girl.

"Hime…Ko…Stop…" Chikane pleaded through laughter.

"See you're so cute Chikane." Himeko teased as she continued to tickle Chikane.

Himeko kept tickling Chikane for the next 5 minutes. Chikane was in tears and she was breathing heavily. Himeko ways lying on top of Chikane with her head at her chest.

"I guess the princess has a weak side." Himeko teased.

"Ugh. Don't call me a princess." Chikane said.

"Why not?" Himeko asked.

"Because It's not true." Chikane said.

There was an awkward silence.

"Oh yeah before I forget." Chikane said as she rose up and searched her pocket.

Himeko slid down to Chikane's lap.

"Here this is for you." Chikane

"Isn't this one of those invites to the big birthday party you have where the stuck up people and students come to? I already got one." Himeko said.

"Nope, this is a party for only me and you. I did say that we should celebrate our birthday together." Chikane answered.

"Awesome. Wait, what about Mako, Brandon, Brandy, and Souma?" Himeko asked.

"Nah, it's just me and you." Chikane said.

"Ok If its fine with you it's fine with me." Himeko said.

* * *

><p>"Alright Brandon last time. Go long man!" Brandy called out.<p>

Brandon was sprinting away from Brandy at a fast pace.

"Ok it's time to hurt him." Brandy said to herself.

Brandy launched the ball towards a window on the first floor. Brandon looked back and saw that the ball wasn't going his way. He cut right, and then he was sprinting harder to meet with the ball. The ball was coming down Brandon jumped and caught the ball, but it hit him so hard he went flying back into the window.

"Fuck, I didn't mean to do that." Brandy ran away so that no one could get her.

Luckily there wasn't a class going on. The only bad part is that the window is screwed. Brandon was in the infirmary having the nurse pluck the glass out of his body. It hurt like hell. When the nurse was finished she put alcohol all over his wounds. That added on to the pain. Brandy was making a mad dash for the infirmary. She burst through the doors of the infirmary.

"Brandon are you, aw man. What happened, how did you end up like this?" Brandy asked.

Brandon just had the biggest "don't play dumb" face on.

The nurse was finally finished putting bandages on Brandon's wounds. When she walked away Brandy sat next to him. Brandy put on her puppy face. Brandon just looked away.

"Ok I'll tell the truth. I was trying to hurt you, but I didn't mean to throw the ball at window and mess you up." Brandy said sadly.

"I forgive you. I'm just mad that you didn't take up for what you did." Brandon said lowly.

"I know if I stuck around the dean would have gave me detention for 2 weeks." Brandy said.

Brandon smiled. Then he wrapped his arms around Brandy's waist. Brandy rested her head on Brandon's shoulder. It was such a touching moment, until the nurse cleared her throat loudly. Brandon and Brandy looked over at her.

"It's almost time for classes to begin." The nurse said.

"Ok, my time to go. I'll see you later Brandon." Brandy said as she walked out of the door.

"Cockblockin' ass whore." Brandon thought when the nurse walked away.

* * *

><p>School was finally fucking over. Himeko had been thinking about getting Chikane a present ever since she gave the invitation to their secret party. Himeko was running trying to get to the bus on time before it left. Mako was at track practice. She looked back and saw Himeko running towards the steps.<p>

"Hey, better not fall!" Mako called out to Himeko.

A soft thud came from where Himeko was.

"Oh boy." Mako said softly to herself.

"Man that hurt." Himeko said as she rubbed her sore bottom. She then took a look at her watch.

"Oh shit, I'm gonna miss the bus if I don't hurry up." Himeko said.

Himeko rushed down those damn stairs. The bus was sitting right there. It looked like someone was trying to get on. Himeko hurried and got right behind them. The person looked back. It was Brandy. Himeko looked at her with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Oh, hey Himeko. Are you trying to get on the bus?" Brandy asked.

"Uh, I wouldn't be right here if I wasn't." Himeko replied.

"Well then, excuse me." Brandy said as she got on the bus.

Himeko followed her suit and got on too.

"So this is your friend that you made me wait for?" The bus driver asked.

"Yes, sir this is my friend who's always late." Brandy said.

"Hey, I'm not always late." Himeko argued.

"You can't even get up on time in the morning to go to school, and you sit here and say you're not always late." Brandy said.

Himeko gave the goddess a stern look.

"Don't look at me like that. It's true." Brandy said.

"Humph." Himeko turned away from Brandy. Then she thought of something.

"Wait… How did you know I was gonna catch the bus?" Himeko asked.

"You were mumbling something about getting Chikane a present for her Birthday in class." Brandy answered.

Himeko just shrugged. Brandy looked out of the window and saw Souma on his motorcycle zipping past the bus. She smirked. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

><p>The next day the sun and the sky were engulfed in a pool of darkness. Brandon and Brandy knew what was happening. It's the beginning of the end. Everyone from everywhere looked up at the darken sun. Brandon put on his usual black shorts and boots and flew out of his dorm room window towards Chikane's house. Himeko and Mako saw him flying through the sky.<p>

"It looks like a solar eclipse, and is that Brandon…FLYING!" Mako said.

Himeko took a closer look.

"It is him…When did sexy boys start flying?" Himeko asked.

"I don't know... Wait, sexy boys?" Mako said in curiosity.

"Hey, he's hot." Himeko admitted.

* * *

><p>"Miss what's going on." Otoha asked Chikane.<p>

Brandy was inside preparing to leave. Chikane was outside on the balcony looking up at the sky. Of all days why does today have to be a wired day?

* * *

><p>Souma was looking up at the darkened sun. He felt attracted to it. It seemed to be calling him.<p>

"The time has finally come for the Orochi to rule this world. I call on the forces of destruction, on the incarnation of evil. You will now rise and destroy the solar priestess and the lunar priestess." A dark voice called out from the sun.

Souma felt a something dark wash over him. It was very painful He willed his self to go to the bells of the temple. Once he got there the pain increased. It was so terrible that Souma yelled out when he rang the bell. Kazuki, Souma's adopted older brother, heard the bells. He knew it was Souma. Kazuki knew about Souma's fate. He just hoped that it wouldn't happen.

Kazuki and Yukihito, the temple assistant and Souma's other best friend, ran towards Souma's location. When they got there Souma was on the ground. Souma's pain grew worse. He was starting to lose his grip on his body.

"You will KILL the priestesses!" the dark voice echoed in his head.

Souma's vision went black. He wasn't himself anymore. He opened his eyes. They were blood red. He stood up so quickly he knocked Kazuki and Yukihito back. Souma was covered in purple lightening. Then in a flash Souma was gone.

"How could this have happened? I never imagined that it would turn out this way." Kazuki said sadly.

* * *

><p>"There's no escaping it you will be confronted by endless curses. All that is foretold will come true. You shall be cursed in the town, and you shall be cursed in the fields as well. Whenever you enter and whenever you exit, you will be cursed by all." Sister Miyako said.<p>

Sister Miyako, the 2nd Orochi neck, was on top of a church. She watched while the 8th Orochi neck's mecha was hovering incased in rock to the center of the town. People from all around were frightened. Brandon was almost to Chikane's house. He looked over and saw the incased mecha.

"I gotta hurry." He said to himself as he flew faster to Chikane's house.

* * *

><p>"Whatever this is it looks really bad. Come on Himeko let's go. Hurry up." Mako sounded serious as she pulled Himeko out of the room.<p>

* * *

><p>"Chikane I'm about to go." Brandy said as she came up to the sapphire eyed girl.<p>

Brandy was wearing her usual clothes. She had a the Blade of Olympus on her right side, the Blades of Exile were on her back, and she had the Bow of Apollo strapped on her back. Brandy could see Brandon getting closer.

"Where are you going? Don't you see what's going on out there?" Chikane asked worried.

"Yeah, I gotta try and stop this. Don't you want to live, to have the person you're in love with?" Brandy asked.

Chikane didn't respond. Brandy walked over to Chikane and hugged her. Then she pulled back.

"Stay strong, be safe, and always follow your heart, oh yeah, happy birthday Chikane." Brandy said.

Chikane watched as her best friend flew into the sky. She then turned and ran.

"Miss where are you going? What!" Otoha called out to Chikane.

* * *

><p>Souma materialized at the sword imbedded into the tip of the rock case. He took a hold of the hilt and pulled it out. The rock case tore in half. A large mecha came out and shattered the rock all over the land.<p>

"That thing shall chase you down, and then it will destroy you. The sky will turn to copper. The ground will turn to iron. Your corpse will be prayed on by all the birds in the sky. As well as all the beasts that roams the Earth. No one will be able to fight them off." Sister Miyako said.

"I will!" Brandy said as she flew over Sister Miyako's head.

Sister Miyako looked up at the flying girl. She smirked at her remark. Brandy was flying towards the school dorms to try and stop Mako from breaking her leg. Brandon on the other hand went to linger around Sister Miyako to stop her a little bit. No matter how much Brandy wanted to stop him, Souma had to grab Himeko. If he didn't Chikane would never get her chance.

* * *

><p>All of the girls in the dorm were rushing to get out. Mako was dragging Himeko by her arm. Himeko realized something.<p>

"The present." Himeko said as she pulled out of Mako's grip.

"No Himeko come back!" Mako pleaded.

Himeko started to rush back to her room.

"I have to get Chikane's present!" Himeko said.

"Himeko it's too dangerous!" Mako called out to Himeko.

Himeko didn't hear anything. All that she heard was 'get Chikane's present'.

* * *

><p>"I have to hurry. I have to get Himeko." Chikane said mentally.<p>

Chikane was on her horse heading towards the school dorms. She saw the giant thing heading towards the girls' dorms.

"I have to hurry!" Chikane said in her head.

* * *

><p>Himeko quickly opened the door. A smile spread across her face at the sight of it still on the desk.<p>

"There it is!" Himeko said delighted.

Chikane could feel Himeko's presence nearby. She's always been able to tell when someone was close by. Chikane looked up at the thing that was about to wreak the entire dorm.

"Himeko run!" Chikane called out from afar.

Himeko had the gift in her hands. She had heard someone's voice. She turned towards the window. A big hand came in through it. Himeko screamed in fear.

* * *

><p>"Himeko where are you?" Mako said looking back where her best friend ran off to.<p>

Out of nowhere the building started to rumble, the ceiling above her collapsed. She looked up and saw the rocks about to crush her. She closed her eyes waiting for the worse to happen. For some strange reason she didn't feel rocks try to smash her. All she heard were rocks being hit. She opened her eyes and say Brandy with all of these weapons on her.

"Mako you have to get outta here. I'll protect you along the way." Brandy said still destroying whatever fell.

Mako ran full speed towards the main entrance. Nothing fell on top of her along the way. When she was out the building was still falling apart. She looked back. She didn't see Brandy or Himeko. She looked up and saw Himeko in the monster's hands. Then she heard galloping behind her. She turned around and Chikane was on her horse, but then she hopped off.

"What the hell is going on here?" She yelled into the sky.

"It's just the beginning of the end." Brandy said hovering over Mako.

"What? The beginning of the end, you can't be serious." Mako said.

"I'm not joking it's the beginning of the end. Anyway you have to come with me. I gotta go to Brandon." Brandy said.

Brandy dropped in front of Mako and grabbed her legs and put them over her waist. She made sure that Mako was latching onto her. Brandy then floated slowly into the sky and flew towards Brandon's location.

* * *

><p>Chikane looked up at the mecha. She noticed that Himeko was in its hand.<p>

"How dare you. Put Himeko down right now!" Chikane yelled at the metal giant as she shot and arrow at it.

The arrow hit the mecha, but it didn't even pierce it. The arrow broke as soon as it hit. Chikane threw the useless weapon away. The mecha opened its hand and lifted it to its face.

"HIMEKO!" Chikane yelled out.

Suddenly it stopped. Souma was on the inside controlling it. He looked at his hand. Himeko was our cold. Her clothes were torn up and she didn't have her present.

"Hime…Hime…Ko…" Souma said in his mind.

"Awaken…Awaken, these girls who shine through both day and night. Awaken! You are to become the priestesses of the moon and the sun. Embrace your destiny." A voice from inside Himeko and Chikane said.

Visions swirled in Chikane's head. She started to get dizzy. Then they stopped. A bright light beamed from Himeko's chest. It was so bright it burned Souma's eyes. He yelled in pain. He kept repeating her name inside. Then he started to fall to his knees.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we shouldn't do that anymore?" Brandon asked Brandy.<p>

Brandon and Brandy were floating above the city. Brandy had taken Mako to Chikane's place so she could be safe. They were waiting for the moment to strike.

"I'm positive. If we did it, it would drastically change the course of this time then she wouldn't have a chance." Brandy said.

"Ok whatever you think is right. I hope she will have a chance though." Brandon said.

"I know she will. Get ready. It's almost time for them to start their battle." Brandy said as she grasped the Blade of Olympus in her hands.

They prepared themselves for the first battle between good and evil.

* * *

><p>Somehow the monster had dropped Himeko. Chikane reacted quickly by catching her and sliding on her back to not to hurt her. The mecha fell forward onto the ground. Luckily Chikane slid out of the way. Chikane rose up. Himeko was still out cold.<p>

"Himeko, please be ok, Himeko!" Chikane sounded really worried.

Nothing.

"Come on wake up." Chikane said as she slapped her face lightly.

Still nothing.

Chikane put her ear up to her nose. Himeko wasn't breathing. Chikane sat up. She had to do something quick.

"I'm sorry Himeko." Chikane said softly.

Chikane then grasped both side of Himeko's shirt and pulled them apart. Now Himeko's bra was showing in Chikane's face. Chikane stopped and blushed. Himeko's breasts were medium sized and perky. Chikane put her hand on top of one of them. Chikane shook her head.

"This is no time to fantasize right now." Chikane scolded herself mentally.

* * *

><p>"My oh my. I guess unless I step in, he'll take forever to finish them off." Sister Miyako said.<p>

Then the church blew up. There in the place of the church stood an armless mecha with tendrils.

"Lord do not forget your mission. DESTROY THY ENEMY!" Sister Miyako said.

* * *

><p>Chikane was pushing Himeko's chest repeatedly. Every time she pushed Himeko's breasts would move slightly. It was a little hard for Chikane to concentrate. Scratch that, it was really hard for Chikane to concentrate. A small noise can from Himeko's lips. Chikane stopped as she heard her breathing steady.<p>

"Oh thank goodness, Himeko." Chikane said.

An eerie noise from behind her made her stop and turn. It was another metal monster.

"Here she is. Get ready man." Brandy said as she held up her inherited blade.

The mecha's tendrils came out and turned in to mirrors. They started to gain a light purple color. Then they shot out. Brandy put up a barrier to keep the town from being destroyed.

"What's going on here, I thought I blasted everything." Sister Miyako's voice rang trough the air.

"Well you thought wrong!" Brandon called out as her shot out a Kai blast towards the armless mecha.

Brandon blast hit the mecha and slid it back a little.

"Who are you children?" Sister Miyako asked.

"We are not children. I am Brandy. Goddess of Love and War." Brandy said as the dashed towards the mecha and slashed her blade.

"I am Brandon. God of all Gods." Brandon said as he followed Brandy.

"I don't care anymore. Get out of my way." Sister Miyako said as her mirrors blasted the both of them.

Brandon and Brandy went flying back towards the school dorms. Brandon smacked right into the building and made it collapse on one side. Brandy hit Souma's mecha and fell to the ground. Sister Miyako quickly moved towards the dorms to finish off the priestesses once and for all.

"You shall become a pillar of salt." She said as her mirror blasted in the direction of Himeko and Chikane.

Souma came to quick enough. He fended off the blast quickly.

"Whoops I think I may have over done it. I hope I'll still be able to identify their corpses," Sister Miyako said pleased.

Smoke was everywhere. Good. Souma reached out his hand and grabbed the face of the other mecha. This took Sister Miyako by surprise. Souma punched Sister Miyako with his free hand. Brandon and Brandy had got up. Brandy looked over at Chikane and smiled.

"Like I said, follow your heart." Brandy said inwardly before she flew out to help Souma.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with you? You should be trying to destroy them not me! Why would an Orochi protect them?" Sister Miyako yelled.<p>

"He doesn't serve your kind." Brandon said as he landed on Souma's left shoulder.

"Because he's not an Orochi." Brandy said as she landed on the right.

"I'm Souma Ogami you got that!" Souma said as she ran full speed towards Sister Miyako.

Brandy and Brandon flew right alongside him. Sister Miyako tried to pierce him with some tendrils. Souma knocked them away. Brandy grabbed one and threw it hard back at her. She threw it so hard the tendril pierced its shoulder.

"You bastard!" Souma said as he grabbed one and tore it off.

Brandon summoned the power of Hephaestus from the Sword of the Gods. He cast down Hephaestus's burning horses from the sky. They came from the darkness in the clouds 10 fold. Each one struck Sister Miyako without missing.

"You won't get away with this. What the hell are you trying to do to Himeko?" Souma yelled in pure anger.

"You will regret this." Sister Miyako said as two hands came from her sides.

"Now it has arms." Brandon said.

"Either way were still gonna kick its ass." Brandy said.

* * *

><p>Chikane looked at Himeko's chest. There was a mark there that was never there before. Chikane looked at it closely. The mark glowed slightly. Chikane gasped. A vision flashed into her head. It was someone that looked just like Himeko. Chiknae's heart started to beat fast.<p>

"Ok these vision are gonna have to stop." Chikane whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>Souma's arms were in Sister Miyako's hands.<p>

"Try to get away from me now." Sister Miyako said.

"He doesn't need to you bitch!" Brandy said as she and Brandon cut of both of the hands.

* * *

><p>"Himeko please listen to me. You have to wake up. Wake up please. I don't know what else I'll do." Chikane pleaded.<p>

"Chikane is…is that you." Himeko said weakly.

Chikane's eyes grew wide.

* * *

><p>"Himeko. How dare you make me attack Himeko. This is your entire fault!" Souma screamed as he beat the hell out of the other mecha with one of its tendrils.<p>

Sister Miyako fell backwards. Brandon and Brandy flew back towards Himeko and Chikane to make sure they didn't get hurt from flying debris.

"I won't forgive you!" Souma said as he prepared his final attack.

* * *

><p>Chikane brushed some hair out of Himeko's face. "Follow your heart." Those words that Brandy said rung in her head.<p>

"Himeko." Chikane said as her face drew closer to Himeko's.

"Sparkling Solar Attack!" Souma yelled.

Closer.

"Wave of Massive Destruction!" Souma yelled again.

Closer.

"Oh god I don't think I can take it anymore." Brandy said looking back and forth between Souma and Chikane.

Brandon chuckled at Brandy's antics.

* * *

><p>Himeko started to come to.<p>

"What hit me a ton of bricks?" Himeko said in her mind.

Himeko's vision started to come together. She saw Chikane's face it was getting closer to hers.

* * *

><p>Sister Miyako was screwed. She had to get out of there.<p>

Closer.

"HIMEKOOOOOOOOOOO!" Souma yelled as he punched where his blast went.

Closer and Closer and Closer and Closer.

"Happy Birthday" Chikane whispered.

BOOM!

"Oh my cupid I think I'm gonna pass the fuck out." Brandy said.

Chikane and Himeko were finally kissing. Sister Miyako's mecha was destroyed and the 8th neck's mecha came and got her.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Souma screamed into the sky.

Still Kissing.

"Himeko. That's it from now on I am going to fight the Orochi. I won't let them take Himeko." Souma continued to yell into the sky.

* * *

><p>"You know what I'm glad we didn't beat up Souma." Brandon said.<p>

"I know. I wonder if he will ever realize that the girl he so called loves is makin' out while he's yelling out into the sky like Genghis Cong." Brandy said as she started to fly back to Chikane's house.

"What a dumbass." Brandon said as he flew alongside Brandy.

* * *

><p>Me: Awsome the first battle is complete<p>

Souma: So you called me a dumbass.

Brandon: Dude she was fuckin' swappin' spit with Chikane while you screamed into the sky. Of course your a Dumbass.

Everyone Else: Yup!

Souma: Oh screw you guys

Me: Review for me please


	11. Chapter 9

Hai Guys I gots another chapie. Man my schedule is like really crazy. I'm doing so much. I promise that I will keep trying to post as soon as I can. Another thing HAPPY NEW YEAR to you guys. Man 'm really late on this aren't I. Well I need a disclaimer person.

Girochi: I got it. This girl doesn't own Kannazuki no Miko. She only owns her OCs.

Me: Of all people to do the disclaim-

Girochi: What's that you little punk

Me: Did you just call me a punk

Girochi: Yeah I did what ya gonna do about it

Brandy: On with the story. Its about to go down

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Late Nights, Early Mornings and Long Days<p>

"Ok, What the fuck! You two have some explaining to do!" Mako spat at the two Olympians.

Brandy sighed. Brandon just studied the floor. They didn't know how to tell Mako the truth without sounding like crazy people. Brandy looked up at Mako's eyes. Her eyes were burning with anger. Brandy's cheeks turned a hint of pink.

"Well come on spill!" Mako said with her voice still elevated.

Brandon and Brandy gave out a sigh at the same time.

"Ok Mako we'll explain everything." Brandon said flatly.

"Just don't think that we're crazy afterwards." Brandy finished with Brandon's flat voice.

* * *

><p>Chikane was saddened by the fact that she kissed Himeko without her consent. She was outside of her house by the well spilling water all over her trying to cleanse herself. Her robe clung onto her showing everything. EVERYTHING!<p>

"What the hell was I thinking?" Chikane thought.

"Himeko." She breathed.

Otoha was nearby. She looked at how sad Chikane was.

"I didn't even have your permission. And…and…I'm so terrible." Chikane sulked inwardly.

"Oh, Miss." Otoha thought.

* * *

><p>Mako looked at the boy and girl before her in complete and utter shock. Brandy cheeks were now red from the look Mako was giving. Brandon just studied the floor.<p>

"Is all of this true?" Mako asked.

"Yes. You have my Goddess word." Brandy answered.

"You also have my God word." Brandon added.

"So you mean to tell me that you two are from another dimension." Mako said.

Brandon and Brandy nodded.

"And that you two came here to change the history and to get Himeko and Chikane together because they are in an endless reincarnation cycle where every time one of them dies." Mako continued.

Another nod.

"And that the only way that you can get them together is by absorbing Ame no Murakumo and Yamata no Orochi, so that their cycle can be broken." Mako finished.

Brandon and Brandy gave a final nod.

Mako slumped back into her seat.

"I need to go to bed." Mako stated.

"You can stay here. I doubt that you even have a place to stay anymore." Brandy said.

"Want me to carry you?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah, sure." Mako answered.

Brandon walked over to the track runner and scooped her up in his arms. Brandon carried her two rooms down and placed her on the bed. Brandon looked down at the girl. Mako was nearly asleep. Brandon lightly placed a kiss on Mako's forehead before leaving the room.

"You don't kiss me goodnight." Brandy whined.

Brandon sighed and placed a kiss on both of Brandy's cheeks. In the process of it Brandon's body drew closer to Brandy's. Brandy was pressed between Brandon's sexy body and a wall. Brandon then realized that he was supper close to Brandy and tried to pull away but Brandy's arm was wrapped around his chest.

"Brandon, I wanna give you a gift for being my best friend all my life." Brandy said in a seductive voice.

Brandon's muscles tensed. Brandy's face drew closer to Brandon's and they both closed her eyes. Brandon felt Brandy's lips against his own. He almost passed out. Brandon's lips were soft, but Brandy pulled away and walked away quickly. Brandon stood there in shock.

"Thanks Brandon!" Brandy called out from around the corner.

"You're welcome." Brandon replied.

Brandon was as happy as peter pan on a pair of ice skates. He jumped, ran, and pumped his fists in the air energetically. This was one of the happiest days in his life.

* * *

><p>Chikane was done soaking herself. She traveled into her house, walking slowly to her room. When she reached her room the phone started to ring. She slowly walked over to the phone and lifted it to her ear.<p>

"Hello Himemiya residence." Chikane answered in a calm tone.

"Hello, is this Chikane Himemiya?" A flat male voice came from the other end.

"Yes, who's calling?" Chikane asked.

"My name is Kazuki Ogami. I am the priest of the Ogami shrine." Kazuki explained.

"Mr. Ogami, what is it that you want?" Chikane asked flatly.

"I humbly request that you come to the shrine tomorrow morning, and please bring Miss Kurusugawa." Kazuki answered.

"What is the reason for all of this Mr. Ogami?" Chikane sounded slightly worried.

"I have something to discuss with you two about your future." Kazuki explained.

There was a small pause.

"Ok Mr. Ogami, I will come to the shrine and bring Miss Kurusugawa." Chikane said.

"Thank you Miss Himemiya. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. Goodbye." Kazuki said.

"Goodbye." Chikane replied.

* * *

><p>After wondering around aimlessly all night Souma finally reached the shrine. When Kazuki and Yukihito saw the giant mecha they knew it was Souma. The metal monster stopped and fell to one knee. Then Souma started to slide out of the chest plate. Luckily Kazuki and Yukihito were there to catch him. After Souma was out the entire mecha turned into stone.<p>

"Try to hang on Souma." Kazuki said.

Souma's body was covered in sweat. Even his breathing was heavy and uneven. It seemed like using the mecha took a lot of energy out of him.

"Souma are you ok?" Yukihito asked.

"I still can't believe it. Could I really be one of the Orochi? I can't believe I actually tried to kill Kurusugawa. With these hands. Feel it. It's like there is something primal and angry burning and shouting inside of me shouting "Kill the priestesses!" Even now. My brother I-" Souma said.

"That's enough Souma. Listen if you hadn't been there for those two girls the Orochi would have killed them. You saved their lives Souma." Kazuki said.

"My brother." Souma started to cry.

* * *

><p>Himeko woke up in a strange place.<p>

"Where the hell am I? And why do I have on this damn robe thing. I need some answers dammit." Himeko ranted in her head.

Himeko looked over and saw Chikane staring at her. She immediately sat up.

"Well look who's up. Good morning Himeko." Chikane said playfully.

"Chikane, do you mind telling me where I am?" Himeko asked looking around.

"It's ok were at Mr. Ogami's house. You don't have to worry about anything. I just need to know if you're hurt anywhere." Chikane said.

"No, I'm ok." Himeko said.

"Well that's good. I'm happy for that." Chikane said relived.

"Chikane…" Himeko started to say something but a vision flashed through her head. It was a little dark, although she could see a face getting close to hers. It was Chikane's face.

"Himeko what is it?" Chikane asked.

Blank stare.

"You are hurt, Himeko why would you lie to me?" Chikane said.

"Wait…what? I'm not hurt, I swear!" Himeko said frantically.

"Oh Himeko, I'll have to fix you up right now." Chikane said.

Chikane came closer to Himeko. The closer she got to her the redder Himeko's face got.

* * *

><p>Yukihito was walking towards the room that Chikane and Himeko were in. When he got there he heard some rustling.<p>

"Excuse me." He said politely as he opened the door.

His eyes opened as wide as they could go. His face even went as red as a tomato. Himeko was under Chikane and her robe was open at the top so that you could see the top of her boobs. Chikane was on top of Himeko and both of their legs intertwined with each other.

"Um… This is totally what it looks like." Chikane said.

Yukihito's nose started to bleed. Himeko's face went red. Yukihito hurried and closed the door. Himeko pushed Chikane off of her.

"Mr. Ogami would like to talk to you two when you are ready." Yukihito said from the other side of the door and walked away.

* * *

><p>Mako just woke up. It was like she was in a good ol' fashion nightmare all night. Everything that happed couldn't be helped. She got up. She noticed that she wasn't in her school uniform. She was in a large red t-shirt that said "Party Hard" and a pair of pajama pants that were white with skulls on it. Mako got up to go find Brandy.<p>

Brandy was in her room sitting on her bed flipping through the T.V. channels. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Brand said without tearing her eyes away from the T.V.

Mako came through the door. She walked over to Brandy's bed and sat next to her.

"Please tell me you didn't change my clothes while I was sleep." Mako said.

"Ok, I didn't change your clothes while you were sleep." Brandy said still flipping through channels.

"Are you serious?" The tack runner asked.

"I just said what you wanted me to say." Brandy answered.

"So you did change my clothes. Did you see anything you like?" Mako asked.

Brandy started to chuckle.

"Don't laugh at me. I just want to know if you like me in a way." Mako said.

"Mako, trust me you're sexy. The best thing about your body is your legs. Most that is from being a track runner." Brandy said.

…

"Wait…Why you wanna know that I like you in a way?" Brandy asked.

"Uh…I-I just wanted to know. I'm sorry if I offended you." Mako said.

"Naw, it's cool. Hey you wanna go see Himeko and Chikane in a little while?" Brandy asked.

"Where did they go?" Mako said as she lay back on the bed.

"They went to the Ogami shrine. Chikane didn't tell me why though." Brandy answered.

"I guess we can go see them. At least then Himeko will know I'm all right." Mako answered.

* * *

><p>Himeko was in her changing her clothes. When she was putting on her shirt she noticed that she had a mark on her chest.<p>

"Ok…when did that get there?" Himeko said to herself.

"Yes, I'll give you the details next time we talk." Chikane said.

Chikane was in another room on the phone.

"Yes, please take care of yourself father." Chikane said.

With that she hung up the phone.

About 5 minutes later Yukihito, Chikane, and Himeko, were walking to two large doors. Once they got there Yukihito opened the doors. When the two girls walked in the saw Mr. Ogami standing by a shrine giving his prayers.

"Excuse me sir. I brought them as you asked." Yukihito said.

"Thank you Yukihito. Would you mind taking care of Souma while I speak to these two?" Kazuki said.

"Certainly sir." Yukihito said. Then he closed the doors.

As soon as Yukihito was out Himeko was the first to speak.

"Did something bad happen to Souma?" Himeko asked.

"He's extremely tired. So I'm having him rest in another room. But right now it's important that I talk to both of you. Actually it's important that I talk about you, about both of you and who you really are." Kazuki said.

"Who we are?" Chikane said.

Then as if on que Himeko and Chikane looked at each other.

"Please sit." Kazuki said.

Both Himeko and Chikane did as they were told.

"I am about to tell of History's dark side, of inhuman like creatures, and the things they have done since the ages of the gods. Soon this dark history will involve the two of you. But this is a fate you cannot avoid. Please keep that in mind while you listen, understood."

"Yes." Himeko said.

She looked down at her hand. She was shaking. Then Chikane put her hands on top of Himeko's. Himeko looked over at Chikane.

"We're ready sir please begin." Chikane said.

* * *

><p>Nekoko, the sixth Orochi neck, was sitting on her pillar swinging her legs over the edge.<p>

"Hm… Not everyone is here yet ~_meow~_… One, two, were missing a lot." Nekoko said.

"Ah, who gives a damn Nekoko, after all were the bad guys. Being strict with times like you know?" Corona, the fourth Orochi neck, said.

Corona looked over at a certain cartoon artist. She was the only person not paying any attention to her. Corona immediately got pissed.

"Hey you, Miss Hot-Shot-Cartoonist over there." Corona called out.

The girl turned around.

"Pay attention to me!" Corona said frustrated as she threw her lipstick.

The girl threw her pencil back at her without even looking. Both the lipstick and pencil collided in darkness.

"Not too bad, nice job Miss Ota." Corona teased.

"Be quiet Miss 69th." Reiko, the fifth Orochi neck said flatly.

"Hey it's 68th you know!" Corona yelled to Reiko.

"What is…? What's 68th _~meow~_?" Nekoko asked.

"That's as high as she got on the music charts." Reiko answered.

"Just shut up, get out of here." Corona yelled as she tried to kick Nekoko.

Her attempt was futile because Nekoko jumped out of the way.

"_~Meow~ _Corona is scary." Nekoko whined.

"Humph. How could an amateur possibly understand?" Corona said.

"The 7th neck isn't here obviously. I'm assuming the 8th neck is doing his usual hide-and-seek. But that 3rd neck guy, where did that stupid muscle head get off to?" Corona said.

"Girochi." Reiko finished.

"Guess he couldn't wait to go kill the priestesses. He always has to do things his way. What a naughty little brother he is." Sister Miyako said sitting on top of her pillar.

"Yeah but, why did the 7th neck have to betray us _~meow~_?" Nekoko asked while eating some chips.

"I don't know. In reality he shouldn't be able to resist the power of the Orochi gene. Perhaps it has something to do with the two priestesses and their power? Or is there a stronger will power that drives him?" Sister Miyako answered.

Then out of nowhere there was the sound of a knife hitting a pillar. Everyone looked up to see the First neck lying down on his pillar with knives in his hand throwing them at the 7th pillar.

* * *

><p>Kazuki explained everything. (<strong>Yeah I got lazy<strong>) When Kazuki nearly finished explaining Himeko passed out for some reason. When Yukihito carried her back to her room Kazuki finished explaining to Chikane.

Out at some harbor the Third neck, Girochi, was blowing up ships with his mecha.

"It's strong. It's really strong. My very own mecha!" Girochi yelled.

Then he smashed a ship with his mecha's larger hand. Then he prepared his attack.

"Megaton Knuckle!" Girochi roared.

Then the large fist rose into the sky and came back down and blew up another ship.

Himeko woke up in her room again. She looked around and nobody was there. Then a vision of a certain track runner popped into her head.

"I forgot all about Mako!" She said.

Himeko then got up and walked out of the Ogami Shrine to search for her best friend. She didn't have to search far though. After she had ran half way to the dorms she saw Mako and Brandy walking in her direction.

"Mako!" Himeko called out as she ran to hug the track runner.

"Himeko, hey what's up." Mako said.

"I thought that you were hurt. So I wanted to look for you." Himeko said.

"Yeah you really would have gotten somewhere looking for this one." Brandy said.

"Hey what are you trying to say." Mako whined.

"Nothing at all Makoto-chan." Brandy teased.

Himeko started to giggle as Mako's face turned red.

"Whatever, we need to talk to you and Chikane about something." Mako said.

"Speaking of other people, where's Brandon?" Himeko asked.

"He went back to his dorm room. He seemed oddly happy though." Brandy said.

"Ok who cares now? Let's go back to the shrine and get Chikane." Mako said as she and the two girls went back towards the Ogami Shrine.

* * *

><p>Yukihito was on his way to go check on Himeko. He had some water with him just in case she was awake and thirsty. Although when he got there the room was empty.<p>

"Oh crap! Mr. Ogami!" Yukihito yelled as he ran to go get Kazuki and dropped the water in the process.

Kazuki and Chikane were walking out of the shrine when they say Yukihito running towards them.

"Mr. Ogami, Kurusugawa is gone." Yukihito yelled as he finally reached them.

"What, are you sure she's gone?" Chikane questioned.

"Yes, she's gone Himemiya." Yukihito answered.

As soon as Yukihito finished Chikane immediately sprinted towards to entrance of the shrine. As soon as Chikane reached to bushes two people jumped out and piled on top of her. One of them bit her shoulder softly while the other one tickled her midsection and made her do a laugh moan mixture of some sort. Then it stopped Chikane looked to see Brandy and Mako laughing.

"Oh my Chikane what was that?" Mako asked as they rose to their feet.

"We have to find Himeko she's gone!" Chikane explained at an elevated tone.

"Relax Chikane I'm right here." A soft voice came from behind the bush.

There was a little more rustling then a rip and Himeko came from the bushes with her shirt torn.

"Really, of all things." Himeko said.

"Himeko where did you go?" Chikane asked walking towards the girl.

"I just went to go find Mako. I thought about how I left her at the dorms." Himeko said lowly.

"Hey Brandy, you know our plan to get them together is like nothing now." Mako whispered.

"I know I was just trying to keep the illusion." Brandy whispered back.

"I kinda figured that out when you and Brandon told me everything. It just seemed like the perfect secret plan." Mako replied.

"What secret plan?" Chikane asked turning around to glare at the whispering girls.

"Uh, it's nothing Chikane." Brandy said.

"Yeah nothing at all." Mako added.

Chikane looked at the two girls with a hard stare.

"I'm watching you two." Chikane said.

Himeko started to giggle.

"Chikane can we go home now? Brandy's got something important to tell you two." Mako stated.

"So you do huh?" Chikane asked.

"Yeah it's about me and Brandon." Brandy said lowly.

"FINALLY, I thought you two would never get together." Himeko said exasperated.

Brandy face palmed. "Himeko, were not together." Brandy grunted.

"Let's go before Himeko gathers up another crazy idea." Chikane said.

Chikane grasped Himeko's hand and walked towards her house. Brandy and Mako looked at each other and giggled.

"Come on you two." Himeko called over her shoulder.

Brandy and Mako ran to catch up to the two.

* * *

><p>Brandon was just now leaving his dorm room. He was going to start searching for the Third neck because Himeko never went to the train station. Brandon telepathically communicated with Brandy to find out her location.<p>

"Hey Brandy where are you?" Brandon asked.

"I'm at the train station." Brandy replied.

"How did you manage to get everybody there?" Brandon questioned.

"I told them that if we went back to Chikane's house the maids would hear what I had to say. Luckily Mako didn't say anything." Brandy answered.

"Yeah, I'm on my way there. Have you told them everything yet?" Brandon said.

"No not yet." Brandy replied.

"Aright you better hurry the Third neck will be there any second." Brandon said.

* * *

><p>Brandy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them and looked at the 2 priestesses before her.<p>

"Ok here's the deal. Brandon and I are not from here. As in were not from this dimension. We are from another dimension were I am the Goddess of Love and War and he is the God of Gods. We came here to help you two. There is something about you two that we have to protect. But I swear that Brandon and I will ensure your protection." Brandy explained.

"Wow so that explain that time when you killed that thing in my backyard." Chikane said.

"Wait what thing are you talking about?" Himeko asked.

"It was a monster from my dimension. I killed it and Chikane saw me." Brandy answered softly.

"Seems like your all powerful then." A husky male voice said.

The group of girls turned their heads to see a man in all black with white shoes and shirt. He had chains all over his body too. Brandy rose to her feet. Even Chikane stood up and gave the man a death glare.

"Who the hell are you?" Chikane asked.

"He's Girochi, the third neck of the Orochi." Brandy said.

"Humph, well I guess I don't need an introduction then." Girochi said as he flipped his green hair.

"Yeah, I guess you don't. So did your sister recover from the ass kicking she got yesterday, or is she still broken up?" Brandy said with a smirk.

Girochi growled as he scanned over Brandy's body. He didn't like the big tits, but he just might have to make an exception. Then he looked Mako's body and his skin started to crawl. Next he looked over a Chikane's body… God damn her boobs were huge. Lastly he looked over at Himeko's body and smirked.

"Man you're a true creep aren't you?" Brandy questioned.

"Yeah, you guys are pretty hot. Maybe we could uh, you know." Girochi said as he licked his lips.

"No, I don't think that Brandon would like that." Brandy said sheepishly.

"No, I really wouldn't!" Brandon said as he kicked the third neck outside of the door.

Girochi slid through about 4 trees. This guy is no joke. That girl isn't either.

"So can we get outta here or what?" Mako asked.

"Yeah let's go. Brandon you think you can hold him off until Souma gets here?" Brandy asked.

"Yeah I got this. Just make sure you protect them at all cost. That's an order." Brandon said.

"Yes my lord." Brandy said then she grabbed the girl's hands and stormed out of the train station with them.

"Brandy where are we going?" Mako asked.

"We're going back to Chikane's house. It's the safest distance away from here." Brandy said over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Souma finally got there to help Brandon fight this guy. He ran over the third neck's head with his motorcycle. Although he got up and brushed it off.<p>

"Ok enough of this crap. Megaton!" Girochi called out.

Then his mecha appeared and he jumped in it.

"Ok let's dance you muscle head." Souma said as his mecha appeared and he jumped in it.

Girochi threw a punch and Souma dodged it. Then Souma gave him a right to the face and as he went back he kicked him down. Brandon then came up and blasted his mecha.

"Now this is what I'm talking about. Let's see if you can take my Megaton Knuckle 2!" Girochi shouted.

Then a huge fist came at Souma but Brandon stopped it with one hand. After Girochi's mecha came back out shot out another kai blast and it engulfed the third neck.

"What the hell are you?" Girochi shouted.

"I'm Brandon the God of Gods. You can't compare to my endless power." Brandon said.

"Who cares? Megaton Knuckle 3!" Girochi shouted.

Souma then brought his hands together and punched the rocket fist down. When Girochi's mecha came back out Souma and Brandon charged their blasts.

"Take this. Sparkling Solar Attack!" Souma yelled as a green orb came at Girochi.

"And this. Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" Brandon

"Ah shit man!" Girochi said in fear as he disappeared.

"Blast him to pieces!" Souma said as he punched the empty mecha's chest.

* * *

><p>"They got him. I felt the third energy fade away." Brandy said.<p>

Brandy and the girls were already at Chikane's house. Brandy flew them home actually. So they got there in like 2 minutes. All of the girls were sitting around in Chikane's room. Chikane was sprawled across the bed, Mako was sitting on the dresser, Himeko was sitting in a chair, and Brandy was floating above the floor. Then Mako looked over at Brandy.

"So I have to get use to this don't I?" Mako asked.

"I don't care if you get used to it or not. This the way I am." Brandy said.

"What made you want to come here anyway?" Himeko asked.

"I can't tell you if you knew more about your future then it would change drastically." Brandy answered.

"Yeah, whatever." Chikane said.

"Chikane don't be like that." Himeko said.

"Exactly. Your luck I even chose to protect you. I'm stronger then Brandon right now." Brandy said.

"Wait you chose to protect me?" Chikane said as she sat up and looked at her best friend.

"Yeah, I chose to protect you. Also Brandon chose to protect Himeko." Brandy said.

"Why do you guys choose any way?" Mako asked.

Brandy chuckled a little.

"What's so funny?" Mako asked.

"You guys have so many questions. I don't think I can answer them all." Brandy said.

"Maybe we should press Brandon with the questions then." Chikane said.

"Yeah you should he's better at answers than me." Brandy said.

"Um…Can you guys…Come lay down with me?" Chikane said no facing the other girls.

Eyebrows raise.

"Chikane are you feeling ok?" Himeko asked.

"I just feel lonely on the bed that's all." Chikane answered in an audible whisper.

Then in one motion all of the other girls came and laid down with Chikane. Brandy was at her right, Himeko was at her left, and Mako was on the other side of Brandy. Brandy then thought about everything that will happen soon.

"I hope I'll be able to protect her until it's time." Brandy thought as she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p>Me: Alright that's a wrap.<p>

Girochi: *Bleeding* I swear I'll get you...next time... *Pass Out*

Me: No one calls me a punk. Anyway Review and I still need a beta reader. I also need a choice for another story. It's between Dimension: Bakugan Battle Brawlers (First Season Only), Dimension: Teen Titans, or Dimension: W.I.T.C.H. Which ever one you pick first I'll do it. Either way i'm still gonna do them all. CYA!


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N: Finally I'm done with this chapie. Gosh I had to make up so much stuff. I swear episode 3 was the most plainest episode besides the fight that I took out and the slight cliff hanger at the end. But anyway I'm sorry for taking so long. You know how it is when it's the end of the school year. work , work work, and more WORK. But anyway here is Chapter ten. You guys are probably gonna be stoked because I put up another chapter of my own work.**

**Nekoko: Hey where am I at in the story.**

**Me: Yeah I took you out. I want to save you for another time that's why.**

**Nekoko: Really? Will it be special?**

**Me: Super Special. Now do the disclaimer for me.**

**Nekoko: Brandy doesn't own Kannazuki no Miko only the OCs**

**Me: On with the story**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Endless Sleepovers and Finding Yourself<p>

"_Daddy! Mommy! Look! Look at the beautiful shell I found See!" Himeko's small voice rang out as she ran to her mother and father._

"_It really is beautiful. Tell you what; Daddy will make it into a pendant for you." Himeko's father said with a husky voice._

"_Really? Then I'm gonna make it my most favorite treasure ever!" Himeko said._

Himeko woke up from her dream and sat up. Somehow she had managed to work her way to the bottom of the bed somewhere in between Brandy's feet and Mako's torso. Chikane wasn't in the bed. Himeko carefully maneuvered her way out of the bed trying not to disturb the two girls sleeping. Brandy started to stir when Himeko was out of the bed. When she got up she looked at Himeko.

"Hey, why are you movin' so much?" Brandy asked.

"Shut up. I'm already out of the bed and trying to go find Chikane." Himeko explained.

"Um," Brandy looked at the clock; it read 5:30 am, "She should be coming from outside right now." Brandy answered.

"Oh, ok. Thanks Brandy." Himeko said as she slipped out of the door and Brandy lied back down.

* * *

><p>Chikane was coming inside from practicing her archery. She always practiced archery for at least an hour. After she came and set down her things Himeko came towards her.<p>

"Hey Himeko, had a good sleep, you sure look like it." Chikane giggled.

Himeko swatted her arm.

"Don't laugh at me. You know how I get when I'm really exhausted." Himeko pouted.

"So that doesn't make a difference. You still look like you could use a bath." Chikane laughed.

"Ugh! Chikane your freakin' impossible!" Himeko yelled.

"Oh be quiet. Let's go take a bath." Chikane said.

"Wait you were the first one up. Didn't you already take a ba-" Himeko started.

"Himeko didn't I say you need to be quiet." Chikane said as she pushed Himeko towards the bath.

"Hey! Don't get all twisted with me cos' you don't wanna seem dirty." Himeko said.

Chikane kept pushing Himeko towards the bath mumbling.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back Master Brandon." Otoha said as Brandon walked through the door.<p>

"Hi Otoha, are the girls around?" Brandon asked.

"Lady Makoto and Lady Brandy just joined Lady Himeko and Lady Chikane in the bath." Otoha explained.

"Man they always take baths together. Is that some kind of girl thing?" Brandon asked.

"In some way yes, but also no in a sense." Otoha answered.

"Ok, thanks Otoha." Brandon said as he went up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Brandy splashed some water on Mako and they started a water fight. Himeko and Chikane sat off to the side and laughed.<p>

"It seems like our best friends are getting quite close to each other." Chikane said.

"What Chikane you mad?" Brandy teased.

"No I'm not mad." Chikane said with fake agitation.

"Don't fuckin' sound like that with me. I can't help but to mess around with Mako cos' your so wrapped up in Himeko." Brandy said.

Both Chikane and Himeko's faces turned as red as tomatoes. Brandy and Mako laughed so hard the fell back in the water and almost died.

"I guess that's what you get for teasing them." A male voice came from the door.

Brandon came to face all of the girls.

"Hey dude how did-" Brandy started as she tried to stand up.

"Hey, don't get up! I'm in here." Brandy said as he quickly covered his eyes and hid his blushing face.

Himeko coughed the word "Wimp" and all the girls laughed.

"Call me whatever you want. It's not cool for a guy to peep on girls, even if volunteered." Brandon vouched.

"Yeah whatever man. What do you want?" Chikane asked.

"Mr. Ogami told me to tell you and Himeko to come to the shrine as soon as school lets out." Brandon explained.

"Oh yeah school, we better get out if we want to make it on time." Himeko said.

With that said Brandon left the bath to go get ready for school himself (he has extra uniforms here at Chikane's house).

* * *

><p>After everybody got ready for school and ate breakfast they left. When they got close people noticed how the ever so magnificent Chikane Himemiya was walking with people they didn't know. Brandy and Brandon heard all of their whispers, while Himeko and Mako heard few clearly.<p>

"Who are those kids with Miya-sama?" One girl said.

"I don't know. I know that the girl with the short hair is that track runner Makoto. The dark skinned girl's name is Brandy and the dark skinned guy's name is Brandon. I don't know who that last girl is." Another girl answered.

"Aren't those dark skinned kids' delinquents?" Some girl said.

"I heard that they've been in jail at least 7 times." A guy said.

All of them developed a "what the fuck" face. They reached the top of the stairs and saw Souma standing at the front entrance looking out into space.

"Souma, darling, how have you been, I missed you so much." Brandon said really girly like as he switched his hips up to Souma and tried to hug him.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Souma shouted.

Everybody else laughed except for Souma.

"I'm just messing with you Souma." Brandon laughed.

"Yeah, and don't make that face it might get stuck like that." Himeko joked.

"Right, you don't want a certain someone to have to deal with that do you?" Brandy said seductively.

"Um, no- I-I- I don't." Souma stuttered.

"Aw you look so cute when you blush." Chikane mused.

Some fan girls a little far away chuckled at Chikane's statement.

"Ugh, I swear I'm gonna get you guys for this!" Souma said as he stormed off.

"I wanna see you try (1) Mr. Nice Guy!" Mako yelled at him.

The group of friends laughed. After the first bell rang they made their way to their classes.

* * *

><p>After class was over Himeko was gathering her things to go to her next class with Mako and Brandy.<p>

"Well good morning Himeko-san." Izumi said.

"Izumi, what's up?" Himeko asked.

"So I heard that you and Makoto-san are staying at Miya-sama's place because your dorm got demolished. Is it true?" Izumi asked with an intense glare.

"That can't be true right-" Misaki began to question.

"Hey you three fuck faces over there why don't you leave her alone." Brandy said. (Luckily no one was in the classroom but them)

"Are you referring to us?" Kyoko asked confused.

"No, I'm talking to the birds flying outside. No shit I'm talking to you three butt fuck." Brandy answered as she drew closer to the girls.

"Such dirty talk. You really should watch what you say." Misaki said.

"Or you will get hurt." Izumi said.

Just as Brandy was finished processing in her head to lift her fist and knock all the girls' lights out the bell rang.

"Humph, you were saved by the bell this time. Right when I was about to flex my muscle too." Brandy grinned devilishly.

The girls left without saying anything. Brandy looked over at Himeko and smiled.

"You owe me big time for this." Brandy said.

"I know, I know. But thanks anyway. I thought I was going to have to do something drastic." Himeko said as she got up and made her way to the door.

"No you weren't your too sweet hearted. But I don't we should be late to class though." Brandy said as she followed Himeko.

Himeko smiled and said, "We won't if you would shut up and keep walking."

Brandy chuckled.

"Well I gotta go do something with Chikane real quick I'll see you in class." Brandy said as she jogged away.

"Ok." Himeko said back.

* * *

><p>Himeko was walking down the stairs. Souma was coming up and Chikane was right behind her on the other flight of stairs. Then a hand reached out and pushed her. Luckily Souma was right there and caught her.<p>

"Who was that? Who just pushed her? Come on you coward?" Souma challenged.

"It's alright Souma I'm fine." Himeko reassured the black haired boy.

* * *

><p>"Humph lucky girl." Misaki said.<p>

"Maybe but things are just getting started. She won't be the only on either." Izumi said.

When the three fan girls turned around they met Chikane's cold stare. Chills went down their spines faster than Speedy Gonzalez on Meth.

"Ah, Miya-sama, it wasn't us I swear. We didn't do anything. It was this other girl. She pushed Kurusugawa and took off." Izumi pleaded.

Chikane was no dumbass. She knew it was them, but she would have to deal with this some other time. Chikane turned and started to make her way to where Brandy was.

* * *

><p>"Damn girl, I was waiting for you for the longest." Brandy said as Chikane entered the room.<p>

"My bad, it was my fan girls. I swear I hate them." Chikane said.

"I know their three fucking pains. But what do you want from me?" Brandy asked.

"Nothing really, I just need help composing this song for my composing class." Chikane said.

"You… Want my help… On a song… A composition at that… Chikane are you sick?" Brandy asked confused.

"Ok you got me." Chikane gave up.

Brandy chuckled.

"I just need your opinion on something." Chikane started.

* * *

><p>After school Chikane and Himeko went to the Ogami shrine to do their priestess things, so boring by the way. Chikane and Himeko were in a room changing into their robes and Himeko noticed something.<p>

"You know what, this is the first time I put it on and it fits me perfectly. That's strange." Himeko stated.

"I feel that way too." Chikane said as she went over and stood next to Himeko and looked into the mirror.

"Wow we look awesome." Chikane said.

"But I look better." Himeko supposed.

Chikane just chuckled.

"Come on let's go." Chikane held Himeko's hand and led her to the cave.

When they reached the temple inside Mr. Ogami was already there. The temple was pretty large.

"The first thing that you must do with your powers is to break the seal of the six holy swords." Kazuki said.

They started the ritual as quick as possible. They really wanted to go the fuck home. It was Friday dammit. Everything seemed to be going pretty good until they both had a vision of somebody dying. The person looked like Himeko but it wasn't her. She immediately got scared. Then something lashed out of the shrine. Chikane noticed and ran towards Himeko.

"Don't!" Kazuki yelled out.

Chikane got to Himeko in time and blocked whatever the thing was.

"Chikane!" Himeko screamed.

* * *

><p>After the incident Kazuki said that they could go home. On their way Himeko kept her distance. Chikane could tell that Himeko felt guilty about the whole thing.<p>

"Dammit! She told me I had to just be myself. So what type of person am I?" Chikane argued in her head. She looked a Himeko.

"Hmm, maybe I can just make her feel better." Chikane agreed in her thoughts.

Himeko sighed to herself.

"Well the cut isn't as bad as it looks," Himeko stopped, "It's not that deep and it's a clean cut so it'll heal pretty fast." Chikane said.

"You know I still think it was my fault." Himeko said.

"You shouldn't because it wasn't." Chikane said as she walked up to Himeko.

When she reached her she poked her back. Himeko arched a little and Chikane chuckled. Himeko was about to say something but Chikane cut in.

"Let's go down to the ocean." Chikane said as she turned towards the ocean.

* * *

><p>"Man that was easy." Brandy said as she flew towards the small village.<p>

"Yeah, who knew a cat could actually have 9 lives." Brandon laughed as he flew right behind the girl.

"Actually Nekoko did put up a little bit of a fight, even though she got away." Brandy said.

"Don't trip off of that. She'll be back with the other two wackos." Brandon retorted.

"I know but they'll all be a breeze. Look there's Himeko and Chikane on the beach." Brandy said as she pointed forwards.

* * *

><p>"Well we had a nice talk or whatever, so let's go home." Chikane said as she and Himeko stood up.<p>

"Hey wait for us!" A familiar voice called out behind them.

The two girls turned around to see Brandon and Brandy running towards them.

"Where did you guys go?" Himeko asked.

"We went to destroy an Orochi Neck." Brandon answered.

"You know the usual stuff." Brandy said.

Then out of nowhere a portal opened over the beach. Brandon and Brandy froze up at the sight of it. It looked the same as the one from when they traveled through the dimensions.

"Dammit!" Brandon yelled.

* * *

><p><em>(1) - Mr. Nice Guy is an awesome song by an artist called Eric Roberson. I love it so much and in my eyes it fit Souma perfectly.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: *Walks out of room while Nekoko is sleeping* *whispers* At least I wrote a cliffy in the story. She wouldn't have lasted any longer than that<strong>

**Chikane: What the hell were you doing in there?**

**Me: Playing with Nekoko. You know I kinda enjoyed it too. Maybe I should get a few cat girls ^_^**

**Chikane: Your a rapist you know that.**

**Me: If I was a rapist I would be titty fucking you right now.**

**Chikane: HIMEKO! *Runs to Himeko while covering boobs***

**Me: *Laughing* I love teasing that girl. Review please.**


	13. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Sup peeps I'm back with another chapie. I looked at Episode 4 a few times and took out parts I didn't like. Like with the fan girl tried to snitch on Himeko with her hateful ass. I swear I hate the little bitch. But anyway i know you guys are gonna go ape shit over this chapter because there's a surprise inside.**

**Mako: I know what the surprise is. Trust me it's sooooo cute.**

**Me: You mind do the disclaimer for me**

**Mako: No problem at all. Brandy doesn't own Kannazui no Miko just the OCs**

**Brandy: With that said * Looks Dramatically* Release the Chapie.**

**Everyone else: (-_-)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Dangerous Fights and Playing Hard<strong>

What the fuck! That phrase kept going through Himeko's mind as she ran behind Chikane.

"First we were on the beach and now were running for our lives." Himeko said as she continued to run.

"I know it's a bunch of crap." Brandon said as he covered behind Himeko.

While they were on the beach a dimensional portal opened over the beach and out came many Minotaur. Not all of them actually ran towards the teens at first, some ran towards them while a few others ran off towards Chikane's house.

"Brandon stay focused. We have to stay on edge just in case of a surprise attack." Brandy said over her shoulder.

This was really serious for Brandy. She and the Minotaur have always had problems ever since the Minotaur King found out that she was the Goddess of War. For some reason the Minotaur King thought that he was a better fit to be the God of War. He assumed that his battle techniques were better than Brandy's, which aren't.

Brandy heard one coming from the left. She swung her blade, missing Chikane, and killed the beast. Then another one came from behind and she did a 360 spin and sliced the Minotaur's neck and blood gushed out everywhere.

Himeko was in complete shock. She stood frozen as blood splatter on her face and clothes. She had never seen anything so gruesome in her life. Her friend just killed two monsters like it wasn't anything.

"Himeko, this is no time to be freaked out! We have to keep going!" Brandon shouted from behind as he pushed her forwards.

The four teens kept running forwards. Every few minutes a Minotaur came at them and Brandon and Brandy killed them on the spot. The group finally reached Chikane's house. Brandon and Brandy grabbed Himeko and Chikane and hopped over the pass the trouble of opening it. As they reached the front steps of the house Brandy stopped.

"Brandon, keep the house safe. I'm going to go and destroy them." Brandy said as she others reached the door.

"You can't go out there by yourself!" Brandon protested.

"I can handle them on my own! Now get inside!" Brandy demanded.

* * *

><p>Coming out of the door, Mako looked at the two Olympians arguing. She was Himeko and Chikane standing close.<p>

"Hey, what's with all the yelling?" She whispered to the two girls.

"Shush. It's getting good." Chikane said.

Mako shrugged and listened to the two as they go back and forth.

* * *

><p>"I'm not letting go out there!" Brandon yelled.<p>

'It's me they want Brandon! Having you come out there with me is pointless!" Brandy yelled back.

"What are you talking about?" I don't want to… Brandon tailed off.

"You don't want to what?" Brandy questioned.

"DAMMIT I DON"T WANNA LOSE YOU!" Brandon yelled frustrated.

Brandy looked at the boy with a slightly flushed face. He couldn't believe he actually said that, out loud. Even Himeko, Chikane, and Mako were out done by what he said. Brandy sighed and wrapped her arms around the dark-skinned boy.

"Brandon…," She stared, "I understand why you don't want me to go out there alone, but I have to."

Brandy sunk her teeth into the boy's neck and drained all of his energy. When she was finished the boy's body fell to the ground. She grabbed him and gave placed him on the top of the stairs.

"Make sure you watch over him for me, and if a Minotaur comes scream as loud as you can." Brandy instructed.

With that said Brandy flew away in search of the Minotaur.

* * *

><p>After Himeko and Chikane scrubbed the blood of off themselves they went into the room where they drug Brandon's limp body. The boy weighs 210, and he all muscle, of course their going drag him.<p>

"Wow, he's still out." Himeko said.

"I would be too if some vampire chick sucked the life out of me." Chikane said.

Brandon's face looked distraught as he lied there on the bed. It looked like he was having a nightmare. Himeko stroked her hands through his hair. His face calmed slightly.

"I wonder what he's dreaming about." Mako said as she stopped flipping through channels on the TV and looked at the sleeping boy.

"I just hope Brandy gets back soon. It's already 8 o'clock and she's been gone for like 6 hours." Chikane said worried.

"Don't worry Chikane; Brandy will be back she's strong enough to handle those monsters on her own." Himeko reassured.

"Yeah I'm totally missing it! She could be kicking some total Minotaur ass right now." Mako said as she threw punches at the air.

All the girls laughed. Everything seemed ok, but Brandon could feel everything that Brandy was going through.

* * *

><p>Brandy wondered around covered in blood. She was a huge claw mark on her back and her arm was fractured in two places. Luckily she had killed the last Minotaur, she couldn't smell or hear anymore. She didn't have enough energy to fly, so she was walking slowly towards Chikane's house.<p>

After about 10 minutes Chikane's large mansion came into view. Brandy kept walking slowly towards the front door. Eventually she reached the door and opened it slowly. She was losing a lot of blood. Luckily Otoha saw her come in, even though she screamed first.

* * *

><p>Chikane was so relieved that Brandy was ok. Otoha had patched her up and in an hour or so Brandy was going to take her bandages off. Now, Brandy was in the bath washing up a little with Himeko and Chikane while Mako watched over Brandon.<p>

"You should have seen Chikane. She was _so_ worried about you." Himeko teased as she washed Brandy's back.

Brandy chuckled as Chikane blushed.

"Himeko, do you have to be so mean to me?" Chikane whined.

"Well Chikane sometimes you deserve it." Brandy said with a joyous face.

Chikane started to blush a deep read. Brandy and Himeko chuckled at her face.

"Can we just get you cleaned up?" Chikane said irritated.

Brandy and Himeko kept their smile in their faces as form of a yes.

The rest of the Bath was silent. When they were finished Chikane and Himeko help Brandy into her usual clothes. When she was fully clothed the three girls went back to the room where they kept Brandon.

* * *

><p>Brandon woke up and felt warmth on the side of his head. He turned his body upwards and slowly opened his eyes. He saw his favorite goddess sleeping peacefully. Then Brandon sat up quickly, remembering what happened yesterday. The goddess stirred slightly in her sleep to his action.<p>

Brandon scanned the girl's body. She still had her bandages all over her. Brandon blushed slightly realizing that he was drooling a little as he looked at his best friend's figure. In order to stop from drooling even more he lightly shook Brandy awake.

Brandy grunted a little.

"Ah. Dude why," Brandy looked over at the clock, "It's 9 in the morning."

"Don't you why me. Why did you go fight by yourself?" Brandon asked.

Brandy sighed. Brandon looked at the girl with burning eyes.

"I already told you that yesterday. It was pointless if you came with me. Sure I would have had some help, but I can't risk the Minotaur King coming after you next." Brandy explained.

"So what if he starts trying to come after me next, I don't want you dying on me just because you think you can always handle things on your own. On day you're not going be lucky like how you were last night." Brandon replied.

"I know that. I just don't wanna lose you either." Brandy started to feel tears well up in her eyes.

"Fuck, of all things I make her start crying." Brandon thought as Brandy started to cry.

Brandon moved closer to the girl and wrapped his muscular arms around her. Even though she was crying Brandy's heart fluttered as she felt the boy's warmth wrap around her. The two of them stayed like that until Brandy's crying turned into small sniffles.

"All better now?" Brandon kissed Brandy's forehead.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine." Brandy stuttered.

"Good." Brandon said with a smile as he stood up and went to the bathroom.

When Brandon closed the door Brandy took a deep breath. She thought she was going to going to over-flow with pleasure. The smell of Brandon's sent drove her into pure ecstasy, then when he kissed her, that just did it. She didn't know how long she could contain herself.

The more Brandy tried to calm herself the more aroused she got. She knew she had to do something to make it go away, and quickly.

* * *

><p>Brandon thought he was going to pass the fuck out. Brandy's aphrodisiac is always strong in the morning.<p>

"What the fuck was I thinking, kissing her forehead. That just let me get a good breath of it." Brandon complained in his mind as his member started to harden.

He walked over to the sink and ran some to damp his face. His member kept getting harder by the second. Brandon sighed as he reached down into his shorts and grabbed hard rod. He kept the water running and walked over by the toilet and lifted up the seat. He lowered his pants a little showing his length over the toilet and began to stroke it slowly.

* * *

><p>Brandy heard the water running in the bathroom. That means Brandon's taking a dump, this was the perfect time to relieve herself. She slipped her hand under shorts and circled her clit in small circles with her index finger. She grabbed her sports bra and put it in her mouth to suppress her noises and exposing her chest. Hopefully Brandon wouldn't walk out to see her playing with herself, which would be too awkward.<p>

* * *

><p>The phone in Mako's room rang loudly. Mako reached an arm out from under the covers and grabbed the ringing phone and put it to her ear.<p>

"Hello Himemiya residence, Makoto Saotome speaking." Mako said flatly.

"Wow Mako you are really not a morning person are you?" Souma said with a chuckle.

"Hey Souma what's up, why the early wakeup call?" Mako asked tiredly.

"I just saw this poster that said that there's a carnival over in downtown. I was thinking that we should all go down there and hangout." Souma explained.

"That sounds pretty awesome. I'll tell everybody else about it and call you back." Mako replied.

"Alright, bye." Souma said.

The other line went silent and Mako put the telephone back on the receiver and got up out of bed and walked to the door.

* * *

><p>Sweat was beating down every inch of Brandy's body. She was really close to climaxing. She could feel it building up. She pumped her finger inside her faster and faster. Then she heard a knock at the door. Brandy stopped and looked at the door.<p>

"Brandon, Brandy you guys up yet?" Mako said on the other side of the door.

Brandy spat out her sports bra, licked her finger clean, and fixed her clothes as quick as she could. She did have to give compliments to herself because she tasted like strawberries. When she was done fixing herself she hopped out of the bed and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Mako what's up?" Brandy said.

"Oh nothing Souma called and said that this carnival was over in downtown and that we should go." Mako said.

"Oh really, I'm totally for going. I should ask Brandon and see if he wants in on it." Brandy replied.

"While you're doing that I'm gonna see if Himeko and Chikane wants in. They just got back from doing their priestess thing." Mako said.

Brandy closed the door while Mako walked away.

* * *

><p>Brandon bit his lip as his cream spewed out of his dick. When he was finished he panted slightly as he flushed it down the toilet and fixed his clothes. He went over to the sink and washed his hands and turned off the water. Brandy heard the water go off, so she went over to the door and knocked on it.<p>

"Dude you done in there?" Brandy asked.

Brandon almost jumped out of his skin hearing her knock on the door. He didn't know she was still out there.

"Yeah, I just give me a sec." Brandon said.

"Don't bother coming out. We're going to a carnival over in downtown." Brandy replied.

"Oh really, you know I'm all in. Is everybody going?" Brandon asked as he opened the door to the bathroom.

"You already know how we do it." Brandy answered.

Brandon shrugged. Then the door opened and Mako came through.

"Come on guys get ready we're leaving in 20 minutes." Mako said.

"Alright, keep your damn panties on." Brandy said as she walked towards the door.

"Oh shut the hell up." Mako said as she walked out and closed the door after she and Brandy left.

Brandon chuckled and went back in the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later everybody was dressed and ready to go. Mako called Souma back and he said he was already there. Now everyone is in the Limo Hummer with a driver driving.<p>

Himeko looked over at Brandy. She looked really cute.

"I like your outfit Brandy. You actually look a little girly." Himeko said with a bright face.

Brandy was wearing a pair of short shorts with a hello kitty tank top. She also head on hello kitty vans with black crew socks and a black snapback. To top off her outfit she had on a pair of black stud earrings.

"Um, thanks I guess." Brandy said as she blushed.

"Aw look you made her blush." Brandon teased.

"Shut up." Brandy said.

Brandon chuckled lightly.

"Wait, so nobody likes my outfit?" Mako said.

"Or mine?" Chikane added.

Mako was wearing a green shirt with black writing that said, "Kiss Me I'm Awesome" and black skinny jeans. She had on a pair of green high top chucks, a green wrist band, and green earrings. Chikane was wearing a Batman crop top with two toned white and black skinny jeans. She had on white low top converse, silver earrings, and a black headband to top off her look.

"You guys look fine, as usual. Just let it be known that I look the best." Brandon said as he flexed his muscles.

"That's a lie. I looked the best." Himeko said as she crossed her legs.

Brandon was wearing a yellow and white stripped tank top, white cargo shorts, and yellow Supra Skytops. He also had on a white smiley snapback, yellow sock with black dots, and his mother's dog tags. Himeko was wearing an Adventure Time tank top with black acid wash short shorts. She also had on black vans and her red bow.

"Yeah you two _totally_ look _amazing_." Brandy said sarcastically.

"Whatever, you know I'm sexy." Brandon said staring out of the window.

"Right." Himeko added.

Chikane, Mako, Brandy laughed.

* * *

><p>The car stopped at the carnival. It was medium sized and it had some rides, games, and a few food spots, when everyone was out of the car the saw Souma waving not far from them. He was wearing a blue quarter length shirt with blue jean skinny jeans. He was also wearing blue chucks with a solid blue snapback. The group walked towards the good looking boy.<p>

"Hey guys, I'm glad you could make it." Souma said with a laugh.

"Whatever, quit the host crap and let's go have some fun." Brandon said playfully.

With that said the group entered the carnival.

* * *

><p>"Man that was fun." Mako said.<p>

"I know, but I think I might have put some booths out of business though." Brandy said as she watched a truck load of her prizes roll away.

"Ya think." Mako replied.

"Hey Mako, Brandy, come here!" Himeko yelled in the distance.

Brandy and Mako turned and saw Himeko waving at them. They looked at each other and shrugged. The two of them walked over to the blonde haired girl.

"I got everybody some ice cream." Himeko said as she held up two ice cream cones.

"Nice, thanks Himeko." Brandy said as she took her ice cream and licked it.

Mako hummed and nodded her head as a thank you.

Brandon, Chikane, and Souma were walking up behind the three girls. Each of them had ice cream with them too. Chikane poked Himeko in the back and made her yelp. Brandy and Mako laughed at Himeko.

"Chikane stop doing that." Himeko whined.

"I'm sorry but it's just so funny." Chikane fake whined.

"Oh yeah, guys it's one more thing I want to show you." Souma said as he looked at the position of the sun.

Souma walked in front of the group and led them out of the carnival.

* * *

><p>With the help of Brandon and Brandy they were at their destination within minutes. Souma, as usual, rode his bike with Mako on the back.<p>

"I remember this place. We used to come here all the time." Himeko said as she looked at the beautiful sunset.

"Man, that's beautiful." Brandy said with a blush.

"Hey Chikane look there's your house." Mako said as she pointed.

"You're right, but I think it should be painted. It looks a little plain." Chikane said.

"It's a mansion for crying out loud. What other color could it be?" Brandon said.

"Oh look there's the school." Himeko said.

They all looked in the direction in where Himeko was pointing.

"Damn, even the school looks like an apartment complex compared to Chikane's house." Brandy said.

The group laughed.

Then all of a sudden Souma felt this great power. His mark glowed and it burned really badly. Brandon and Brandy felt it too. Even Chikane felt that power sting at her. Souma stated to ache and grunt at the pain.

Something covered the sky. They looked up and saw something large and black cover part of the sun.

"What is that?" Mako said.

Then the thing came into view. It was another Orochi Neck.

"Oh shit! Come on we gotta get out of here." Brandy said as she grabbed Mako and Chikane.

"Souma, hold him off until we get back." Brandon said as he grabbed Himeko.

"We're just gonna leave him?" Mako said.

"He'll be alright. He can hold him off." Brandy said as she and Brandon flew to Chikane's house.

* * *

><p>Souma jumped off the edge of the cliff and his mecha appeared below him. When he was inside he could see another orb inside with him. The other orb turned white and collided with his. He was on the floor, when he looked up he couldn't believe his eyes.<p>

"Souma." The person said.

"I-I'ts you." Souma replied still in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Was the masturbation part awesome or what.<strong>

**Himeko: Yeah Chikane's been doing that a lot lately.**

**Chikane *Blushes and hides face***

**Me: I told you to not be at that other story, it's your own fault.**

**Chikane: *Walks away pissed***

**Me: *Shrugs* Review please **


	14. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Man it's been a while. I totally forgot about this story ever since school let out for summer break. Forgive me though I was having a hard time trying to maintain my grades in school. But I'm back with another chappie for you thirsty readers. And let me tell you there is a nice ass surprise inside. Trust me you will never see it coming. Now who's doing the disclaimer.**

**Brandon: I'll do it on one condition.**

**Me: What's that?**

**Brandon: *Whispers* **

**Me: *Smiles* You drive a hard bargain but ok.**

**Brandon: My girl doesn't own Kannzuki no Miko. Just all of this *points himself* And all of that *points to me***

**Brandy: We'll be when you're done **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Jittery Nerves and Epic Fighting Time<strong>

Mako paced back and forth constantly. Chikane and Himeko watched her as if she was a ping pong ball. Brandon and Brandy went into a meditative state on the bed to feel for Souma's energy for what was to come next. After watching Mako pace for 10 minutes Chikane developed a headache and fell back on the bed.

"Umm… M-M-Mako do you mind if you stop pacing?" Himeko asked.

"I can't help it. I'm EXTREMELY nervous." Mako stressed the word extremely.

"But Souma's strong he'll handle this." Himeko reassured.

"Not for this one." Brandy grunted as she opened her eyes.

"This one is strong, very strong." Brandon said.

"If that's the case then why don't you guys go help him?" Mako shouted so loudly Chikane jolted up.

"I would love to push somebody's shit in, but we can't change the history too drastically." Brandy explained.

"Ugh! That's a bunch of crap! You two already changed the course of time by coming here in the first place." Mako complained.

"The point is that you know why though." Brandy said as she got up and walked over towards the window.

Brandon turned and hung his legs over the edge of the bed and lied back.

"We can't do anything but wait for dawn." Brandon said.

* * *

><p>Souma stared at the green-haired man. His eyes were red and unmoving, they were filled pure hatred, yet they also seemed sad.<p>

The mecha he had drew out it's sword from its arm. The green-haired man got up close and personal to Souma.

"Souma." The man said flatly.

The he spun around and tried to hack Souma to pieces. Swipe after swipe the man constantly yelled his name.

"What's with this one? He looks so familiar." Souma said mentally.

Soon Souma was on the ground. The man's mecha rose up his sword and it started to flash brightly. Souma reacted quickly by shooting the man with his hand guns. The light from the gun shot flashed very brightly, so Souma didn't realize that he had dodged his fire.

"Who… Is this? That's right, I remember, he's my real…" Souma thought.

The man's sword went right into Souma's shoulder. With one swift thrust the man sliced Souma's shoulder open. The man used his blade to lift Souma's head up.

"What's the matter Souma? This can't be the end. After trying to cross souls with me you can't be stopping already." The man said as he cut Souma's chest slowly.

As Souma looked at the man he had a deranged look on his face. It was extremely terrifying.

"Isn't that right." The man swiftly took out his sword.

The pain was tremendous. Souma thought he was going to pass out soon.

"Yes it's painfully clear isn't it," The man stooped down to Souma's level, "You understand now what you're supposed to do. Don't you Souma?"

Souma flinched. He didn't know what he was talking about.

"You do understand, don't you Souma?" The man yelled.

Souma looked at the man with strength in his eyes.

"Unbelievable," The man hung his head and closed his eyes, "You're real piece of work. You're very stubborn." The man's mecha backed up and put away his sword.

"I'll give you one last chance," The mecha's wings lifted it into the air, "Listen carefully Souma. Tomorrow at the break of dawn I shall return. Be ready for me." With that said the mecha flew away in the direction of the sun.

"… Brother…" Souma breathed and started to cry.

* * *

><p>"He'll be fine now. It's over… for now at least." Brandon said.<p>

Mako stopped pacing for the sake of Himeko and sat down in a chair, she was still nervous and resorted to tapping her feet.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" Mako asked sarcastically.

"Stop being all sour and shit! He's just trying to help you get over this petty shit; Souma's going to come over here any fucking way!" Brandy yelled.

Mako just covered her face. Chikane and Himeko stirred in their sleep.

"Be quiet, you're going to wake them up." Brandon complained.

Brandy and Mako took a deep breath.

"Nights like these, I wish I could just tell the entire truth to everyone, but I know I can't." Brandy said as she stared at the moon.

* * *

><p>Kazuki watched over Souma as he rested. Yukihito and himself found Souma outside the shrine and tended to hit wounds. The door to Souma's room opened.<p>

"It's such a relief to know that Souma's going to be alright." Yukihito said as he closed to door behind him.

Kazuki didn't move.

"I may just be grabbing at straws here," Yukihito sat next to Kazuki, "But still, I get this really strong feeling, that this is related to the creepy guy we saw this afternoon."

"You're right. This is his doing." Kazuki said flatly.

"I wonder who he is." Yukihito pondered.

"The man we saw is Souma's long lost brother." Kazuki explained.

"That was Souma's brother!" Yukihito said surprised as he looked at Kazuki.

Kazuki closed his eyes.

"All I know is what I heard from my father but," Kazuki trailed off.

There was a short pause in the conversation.

"He endured it all. He kept on enduring. But when he felt the risk of his little brother's safety was too great… He was forced to take his own father's life. Then he disappeared and hasn't been seen since. " Kazuki explained.

"Why their own father, it must have been like a living hell." Yukihito felt very sorry for the boy.

"Yeah." That was all Kazuki could say.

* * *

><p>Back in the dark dimension where all the Orochi that were defeated stayed weren't doing anything really, just lazing about really.<p>

"Hey why, why why. Why didn't you finish him _~meow~_?" Nekoko asked as Corona read something.

Nekoko was starting to get impatient. She wanted answers NOW!

"Hey… Hey…HEY!" Nekoko said while trying to get the girl's attention.

Corona pulled out a cat toy and waved it in the cat-girl's face, that made the little girl want to scratch at it and play with it. Nekoko tried to get it but Corona was waving it about. Corona finally tossed it aside and Nekoko went after it. Then Corona stopped reading.

"Ya' know, if you ask me I'd say it's better to finish him off rather quickly." Corona said.

Girochi was sitting by his sister with his head down. He looked up at her with a wicked smirk.

"Sounds like a plan huh sis," Girochi edged on. "And about Hime, you don't mind if I go on a little date with the Solar Priestess. I promise I won't break her arms." Girochi proposed.

Sister Miyako wasn't please with her little brother's tactics. She closed her bible. At that motion Girochi put his head back down.

"Bad joke." Girochi said preparing for a strike to the head.

When it never came he looked back up at the busty woman.

"Tsubasa will be making all of the decision regarding that, as he should. We'll leave it to him." Sister Miyako said as a blush crept to her face.

"Why… why, why won't you tell me _~meow~_?" Nekoko asked Reiko.

"Boy's love." The cartoonist said.

* * *

><p>Souma got up quickly. Something surged through him and scared him awake. His head ached a little and he held it.<p>

"He's alive, I remember now Kazuki, my memories from the distant past, the terrible shadow that beat me again and again. I cried out in fear and he was always there to defend me. That was my brother, Tsubasa." Souma said softly.

"Tsubasa is looking to put an end to it all. What are you going to do?" Kazuki asked.

"I guess I'll try… I don't know. What am I supposed to do?" Souma said as cried in to his hands.

Kazuki rose up and left the room.

"Brother…" Souma said as a tear dropped down his face.

* * *

><p>Chikane and Himeko both woke up at the same time. It was really late and no one was in the room with them. Chikane rubbed her eyes.<p>

"Son of a bitch, what time is it?" Chikane asked.

Himeko looked over at the clock with tired eyes.

"It's 10:30." Himeko mumbled.

Chikane stopped rubbing her eyes and got off the bed. As Himeko started to do the same the door opened.

"Well look who's up." Brandon said.

The boy stood at the door with no shirt on and his hands in his pockets. He still had on his shorts, socks, and hat.

"Come on, me and Brandy we're just about to spar outside, wanna watch?" Brandon asked.

Both of the girls' stomach growled loudly.

"I'll take that as a no." Brandon chuckled.

"Where's Mako?" Himeko asked as she got out of the bed.

"She's downstairs waiting for dinner. You two should hurry." Brandon coed as he walked away.

Himeko and Chikane made it downstairs and ate dinner with Mako while Brandon and Brandy sparred in the backyard. When the three girls were finished eating dinner they went out to the backyard to see that Brandon and Brandy were gone.

"Did they cap each other off?" Mako said confused.

Brandy was on top of the house and saw the three girls looking around. A smile spread across her face. Brandy then jumped down but landed quietly behind the girl. She crept up slowly behind them and…

"GRAAAAAAA!" Brandy shouted.

"AHHHHHHH!" The three girls turned and saw Brandy laughing her head off.

"Brandy what the hell!" Chikane with an extremely angry face.

"Calm down Chikane I was only kidding," Brandy chuckled, "Anyway Souma's here and he wants to see us."

"Souma, this late?" Himeko asked.

"Something's gotta be up." Mako said nervously.

"C'mon let's see what he wants." Brandy said.

* * *

><p>"You know this isn't going to be as easy as the other ones." Brandon said as he sat on the railing of the gazebo.<p>

"Yeah I know. I just want to protect Himeko a-and Chikane too." Souma said with a red tint creeping on his face as he leaned on a pole.

"Humph, what about Mako, you want to protect her too right?" Brandon said.

"Of course I do! What makes you think I don't!" Souma snapped at the dark-skinned boy.

"The fact that you know how she feels about you and you won't do a damn thing about it." Brandon said with a slight frown.

"Oh really, what about you and Brandy? You like her but you don't make any type of move." Souma said angrily.

"We're just friends, nothing more, and nothing less." Brandon said lowly.

Then out of the corner of their eyes they could see the girls heading their way. They looked over at all of them then at each other. The look they gave to each other said "We'll finish this conversation another time".

The girls stood around in the gazebo except for Brandy who sat next to Brandon. They all looked at Souma with pleading eyes for an explanation. Souma closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ok you guys know that this Orochi isn't like all the other." Souma started.

He looked at Chikane, then Himeko, and then Mako. He stared at her for a second and closed his eyes again.

"This Orochi is my long lost brother. And he's a hell of a lot stronger than me. S-so I don't know if I-I'll make it back this time." Souma said lowly.

"You're kidding me right?" Mako said.

"Souma you can't go and fight him if you're not going to win." Chikane said.

"Y-y-you'll…" Himeko stuttered.

"I know I might die. But I don't have any other choice." Souma looked away from them.

"And why won't you guys help him if you know he could die." Mako said as she looked at the Olympians.

"We can't dishonor a battle like that and this is the only chance he has." Brandy said.

"The only chance he has for what!" Mako yelled.

"It's the only chance I have to try and protect you," Souma yelled, "All of you." He was blushing and he was nervous.

Silence and tension, both of them together are the most awkward and irritating attributes in any conversation.

"I have to go. It's almost time." Souma said flatly and started to walk away.

"Wait," Mako grabbed the boy's arm, "Promise me something." Mako said lowly.

"What?" Souma asked without turning towards her.

"Promise me you'll come back." Mako squeezed his arm.

Souma took a deep breath.

"It's now or never." Souma thought.

Souma turned around, put his arms around Mako's waist, and pressed his lips to hers'. Her lips were warm and soft and they felt perfect against hers'. Souma was enjoying it. Mako on the other hand panicked when he started. All too soon for Mako, Souma broke their lip lock. He put his forehead on hers' and looked into her pretty blue orbs.

"It's not guaranteed that I'll come back. But if I do, me and you will be together. I promise." Souma said as he backed away from the brown haired girl slowly.

Mako watched to boy as he slowly let go of her hands and turned and walked away. She stared at the direction he went.

Chikane and Himeko were tired all over again.

"Ame no Murakumo save us all." Himeko and Chikane thought in their heads.

Brandy looked at Brandon.

"What the hell did you do?" Brandy asked through telepathy.

"We just had a man talk." He replied.

Brandy rolled her eyes towards Mako who as still staring.

"This is gonna be one hell of a night." Brandy said aloud as she went to grab Mako.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Souma to find his brother. His brother was just sitting there on his mecha smoking and waiting. Souma approached the green-haired man with his mecha holding him in its hand. It was a little foggy out but Souma could see his brother's piercing red eyes look towards him. Then he was finally face to face with his brother Tsubasa.<p>

"It's a beautiful night out, eh Souma." Tsubasa said flatly.

"It's very nice brother Tsubasa." Souma replied.

"I see you found your memory," Tsubaba reached into his pocket and pulled out a carton of cigarettes, "I'm glad." Tsubasa offered him one.

"That makes two of us." Souma said as he reached for one.

Souma paused for a second.

"What the hell am I doing I don't smoke." Souma thought with a confused expression.

Tsubasa chuckled. Then we took a deep breath and stood up.

"So have your feelings changed at all?" Tsubasa asked.

"I'm not all too sure, but I don't have any other choice but to fight you." Souma answered.

"That's right." Tsubasa said as he tossed away his cigarette.

Souma tossed his away as well.

In the time it took for both of those cigarettes for fall Tsubasa and Souma threw a punch that hit me each other dead center.

* * *

><p>Himeko jolted slightly. She felt something strange and it stung at her. Her chest hurt to the point she put her hand on it to try and soothe it. Chikane noticed and immediately got worried.<p>

"Himeko what's wrong?" Chikane asked.

"I don't know I feel something strange and it's piercing at me." Himeko answered.

"It's started then." Brandy said staring out the window.

"Now this is the part where shit gets real and things get complicated," Brandon said as he leaded on the wall, "Mako you like Souma right?" Brandon asked.

Mako gave a nod in reply.

"Himeko you have the power to save him, or keep him from going on the dark side. It's up to you Himeko." Brandon said.

* * *

><p>A swing and a miss again, Souma was getting his ass kicked. Tsubasa threw a punch and Souma caught it. He hurried and threw one back but Tsubasa caught it.<p>

"Oh interesting, what happened? You're quite different from yesterday Souma. What happened to you?" Tsubasa was egging the boy on and it was working.

Souma was getting angry. Not the usual type of angry but the primal type of angry and he could feel it. The darkness inside of him was building up.

"You've accepted it, you've taken Orochi's power into your body," Tsubasa said with his eyes closed then he quickly opened them, "Wonderful, I was hoping this would happen." Tsubasa said with a wicked smile.

Tsubasa move closer to the boy.

"Now you will comprehend who you truly are." Tsubasa said.

Then Tsubasa head-butted Souma and kicked him down.

"Release all of your power, and then you shall become more like me!" Tsubasa shouted.

Souma quickly got up and charged towards the red-eyed man.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Souma let out a loud cry.

"COME SOUMA GIVE ME ALL YOU'VE GOT!" Tsubasa screamed to the heavens with a creepy face.

Their mechas collided with a tremendous force and power. Souma's wasn't enough and it sent him flying back with his blue hat falling off.

* * *

><p>The feeling Himeko was getting was increasing.<p>

"Himeko, you have to decide like right now. The longer you wait the closer Souma is to death." Brandon said.

"Please Himeko you have to." Mako pleaded.

"Would it even be sa-"

"Himeko you'll be with us, of course you and everybody else will be safe." Himeko's thought process was cut off by Brandy's words.

"I guess I don't have a choice then." Himeko said as she stood up.

"Are you sure you want to go out there. It's dangerous." Chikane said as she stood up too.

"Yes I'm sure. I don't ever want to mess up my best friend's happiness." Himeko said as she smiled at Mako.

Mako moved to give Himeko a hug but…

"Don't start the mushy shit until we come back Souma doesn't have a lot of time left." Brandy said as she grabbed Chikane and Mako and flew out of the window.

"C'mon Himeko let's go." Brandon said as he grabbed Himeko and followed Brandy.

* * *

><p>"That's not enough, not nearly enough. What are you doing Soum?" Tsubasa said as he blasted Souma with an electrical charge.<p>

Souma broke the hold the electricity had on him. He charged his energy disks and blasted them out of his mecha's shoulders. Tsubasa blasted an energy charge out of his chest and it destroyed Souma's energy disks. With all of his might Souma formed and energy sword and Tsubasa and unsheathed his.

Slash after slash after slash Tsubasa blocked all of Souma's attacks. Then their blades met.

"I can sense it in you Souma. You can feel it too can't you? You are an Orochi. You are my little brother." Tsubasa said.

"Why then, tell me brother, why do we have to destroy the world because we're Orochi? It doesn't make sense. There's no reason for us to fight. We should be fighting together to defend the world. I found a way to do so there's nothing keeping you away from doing the same thing, it's possible." Souma lectured.

To Tsubasa his little brother's words meant nothing to him. Tsubasa gave a low chuckle.

The power around them destroyed the environment.

* * *

><p>"Can you go any slower?" Mako asked sarcastically.<p>

"We have to make sure we get there at a certain time." Brandy said.

Brandon flew closer to Brandy.

"It's getting closer so we should hurry." Brandon said.

"Ok, whatever. Hang on guys" Brandy said.

With one kai charge the two Olympians flew at a great speed.

* * *

><p>"To defend the world huh, there's no reason for me to defend it. Not a single one!" Tsubasa shouted as he pushed Souma back.<p>

Souma tumbled and with one swift move Tsubasa gave him an uppercut. Souma screamed in pain. Then Tsubasa tried to slash at the boy but Souma recovered and blocked his oncoming attack. Tsubasa's attack was too strong and it broke Souma's sword in two.

Tsubasa cut Souma's side "Souma, have you ever eaten food that was left in an ally," A punch to the stomach, "Have you ever been stabbed in the back by someone you thought was your friend," A strong knee to the stomach, "Have you ever begged for your life from someone you've always wanted to!" Tsubasa was damn near killing Souma.

Souma was done he couldn't fight him anymore. He sat on his knees and waited for his end.

"There's no way you have experienced that, and that's the way I want it to be." Tsubasa said as he lifted Souma's face.

"When is he going to be done? This should have been over." Souma thought.

"You should take the path where the sun is shining, because I want the life you live to be warm and peaceful." Tsubasa said. Then he gave Souma an elbow to the neck. "That's the reason I left you behind!" Damn that hurt Souma.

"Mako, I-I-I'm sorry I couldn't k-keep our p-promise." Souma said softly.

Tsubasa turned the boy's body over.

"Now I regret that decision from the bottom of my heart," Tsubasa stepped on Souma's head, "If I'd have known this was going to happen to me I would have taken you along with me into the world of darkness. I would've have shown you the absolute truth that this world is hell. Because that's exactly what it is. And the sooner you see that the better. What else can you call a world where bothers like you and you and I have to fight each other," Tsubasa started to cry and a tear landed on Souma's cheek, "When I learned little brother that you and I were both Orochi I was happy. I thought this would be a chance for us to bond and be together. I thought that we could be brothers again. But now this," Tsubasa lifted Souma by the neck, "How could you do this!" Tsubasa yelled as he poured darkness into Souma.

Souma let out a painful cry. Why did it have to be like this?

"Absorb it Souma, Absorb the Orochi, and let yourself be tainted with my power. That's the real you, that's my little brother." Tsubasa said with a deranged look.

Souma was losing himself. His vision became covered by darkness. But there was a light and it was warm. He could see it.

"You shall be reborn Souma." Tsubasa said.

_Souma, Souma, Souma…_

"That voice it's...," Souma look over to the side. "Himeko." He struggled to say.

"Hang on Souma!" Mako and Himeko shouted.

There were all there. All of his friends were there.

A light shined through Himeko. The light caught Tsubasa's attention and he looked over.

"It's you," He said as he walked over towards the group dropping Souma, "So you're the one." Brandon and Brandy stood in front of the girls.

"You're the one who ruined Souma my brother, THE SOLAR PRIESTESS!" Tsubasa yelled as he lifted up his sword to strike.

The mecha's sword was right above them but it stopped. Souma stopped him form killing his friends.

"I won't let you. I won't let you do that no matter what!" Souma roared.

Souma tossed away Tsubasa's arm and he tumbled back.

"Souma." Tsubasa said flabbergasted.

"Tsubasa, I will never forget that you're my brother, you saved my life. I've only lived for 16 years. I'm still a kid who doesn't know anything. There's no way I can understand the hell that you've been through or if this world is really worth defending. But it doesn't matter to me when there are people here that I love and one more than others. Some has had their share of suffering and pain and some a just lost in the minds because they don't follow their heart. But I'll do whatever I have to make them smile; I want them to be happy. That's why this world is not hell, and I refuse to let it become hell!" Souma said.

The sun was rising.

"What the fuck we've been up all night!" Chikane shouted.

Everybody looked back at her.

"What we have to go to school." Chikane said.

"If that's how it is I'll beat you until you've lost the spirit to fight anymore." Tsubasa howled as he readied his sword.

Souma and Tsubasa lunged at each other with great power. When they met power spread all throughout the environment and Brandy and Brandon had to stay firm to keep everyone from flying back.

As the group looked up they saw Souma's mecha with it arm cut off. Tsubasa's mecha had Souma's mecha's hand through it. Inside the two brothers stared each other down. Then Tsubasa started to disappear and mecha crumbled into nothing.

The thunder storm is over now but here comes the hurricane.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: *Breathing heavily*<strong>

**Brandon: I told you that you were gonna be tired.**

**Souma: *Walks in* Damn, what's wrong with her?**

**Brandon: You know girl stuff.**

**Souma: *Chuckles* Anyway Review please**


	15. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey hey peoples! How's it hanging? I've missed you guys soooooo very very much and I know you've missed me. I'm sorry but as you know a High Schooler's life is extremely busy. I'm on summer break right now but I have summer school. Luckily its not that long and I still have a lot of free time on my hands. I'm proud to say that I'm Valedictorian of my class and I plan on keeping it that way. Its my senior year this coming up year so I'm gonna be busy as crap! I'll try to crank out as much of this story as I can while I have this free time. And I was wondering if someone could draw a picture for this story. I would love it if someone did that for me because I can't draw worth crap. If you do draw a picture foe this story just PM me a link and I'll choose my favorite. Also I GOT A BETA READER AND I LOVE HER SOOOOOO MUCH! She's awesome socks, we have lot in common with each other and its like perfect. So everybody give some love to Mystyrious Writer aaaaaannnnd I need a disclaimer person.  
><strong>

**Souma: Hey Brandy long time no see.**

**Me: Hey Souma do me a favor and do the disclaimer**

**Souma: Alright. Brandy doesn't own Kannazuki no Miko. She only owns the OCs.**

**Me: Thanks a lot man and I am happy to be back. And one more thing guys. DON'T DIE FROM EXCITEMENT PLEASE!**

**Souma: Oh yeah. Please don't die from excitement**

**Me: On with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: School Daze and Lunch Boxes<strong>

After Brandon and Brandy pealed Souma off of the ground and got him home Brandy went back to Chikane's house and Brandon went to his dorm room. It was 6 am and school started in three hours. With absolutely no sleep the girls traded off an hour of sleep for getting ready for school. It was Brandy and Mako's turn to sleep while Chikane and Himeko struggled to bathe. After their 45 minute bath they got dressed.

"Hey Himeko." Chikane was the first to speak.

"Yeah, what's up?" Himeko asked as she put her wet towel in the laundry chute.

"You wanna make lunch for everybody and eat together?" Chikane asked as she opened the door to the hallway.

"That sounds nice. You think we can actually do it in 45 minutes?" Himeko asked.

"Sure we can if we hurry." Chikane exclaimed.

Surprisingly it took them 40 minutes to make 6 box lunches and by now Himeko and Chikane we dead beat tired. They wrapped up the lunches and went upstairs to wake up their best friends and sleep a little as well.

* * *

><p>"Son of a bitch." Brandy groaned as the 4 girls walked to school.<p>

"You're preaching to the choir man. This is so not fun at all." Mako said.

"I don't understand how you can stay up like this Chikane." Brandy whined.

"This isn't the first time I've stayed up all night." Chikane half bragged.

"Fuck, Mr. Yamamoto is gonna flip if I fall asleep in his class." Brandy groaned.

"Isn't that the old man with the really bad temper that teaches Japanese Civics?" Himeko asked.

"Yes and he takes quite fond of me. I think he's proud to have me in his class." Chikane answered.

"Yeah he thinks you're the crown jewel while I'm just the crown polish. To be completely honest I think he might be racist." Brandy concluded.

"I've never heard Brandon complain about his class before." Mako said.

"Maybe he just doesn't like you." Himeko added.

"To be totally honest I don't give a shit what he thinks about me. I'm going to live my life how I want to whether he likes it or not." Brandy stated with a huff.

"So you don't care if he heard what you said do you?" Mako said.

"Hell no, he can take what I said, shove it down his throat and choke on it." Brandy said in pure thick confidence.

"If that's the case Miss Coleman, I hope to see you after school for a 2 hours detention." A man's voice said from behind her.

Brandy stopped in her tracks and a deep red color of embarrassment crept onto her face. She turned around to see the short bald man with his nose in the air walking up the stairs.

"I swear to God this is pure bull shit." Brandy groaned as her and the girls started to walk up the stairs.

"You did kinda walk right into that one." Mako said.

"Yeah more like you guided me while I was oblivious to the fact that he was right behind us." Brandy stated.

"Well, maybe you should look to see if the person you're talking about isn't around." Chikane said.

* * *

><p>When the girls reached the top of the stairs Brandon was at the school entrance waiting for them. Brandon noticed the girls and walked up to them.<p>

"Good morning my lovely ladies." Brandon greeted the girls and hugged all of them.

"Looks like someone is in a very good mood today." Brandy teased.

"Why does it seem like whenever I give one compliment you start assuming things?" Brandon said agitated.

"Why should I assume things that are clearly noticeable?" Brandy asked.

"What do you mean _noticeable_?" Mako stretched the last word dramatically.

"I mean I know things that fly right past your heads noticeable." Brandy explained.

"Whatever just stop being so observant of me will you?" Brandon complained.

The girls giggled at the blushing boy. Brandon started to get agitated at this.

"Why do I even take the time to greet you guys in the morning? It's like your entire goal in the morning is to embarrass me." Brandon ranted.

"But I like to see that color of red on your face. It's so adorable, I just can't help it." Brandy mewed.

Brandon started to blush an even deeper red. When the girls started to giggle again Brandon just gave up.

"Enough with the teasing, we need to go to class." Chikane said.

"You're right let's go." Himeko said as the girls walked away except for Brandy.

Chikane looked back and noticed Brandy was still standing with Brandon.

"Brandy you should hurry class is about to start soon." Chikane said.

"I'll catch up with you in a second Chikane." Brandy said back.

When the other three girls were out of sight Brandy turned to Brandon.

"So what do you want?" Brandon asked.

"I just wanted to see your face a little bit longer, that's all." Brandy answered.

Brandon started to blush again.

"What's the deal with you? You keep acting all weird and shit." Brandon said agitated.

"I guess it hasn't come to you yet. That's alright I'll keep waiting for it to come to you… And one more thing, we're all eating lunch together today." Brandy said.

Brandon gave the goddess a confused look. The girl turned around started to walk to walk to class.

"What the fuck is everybody losing their minds?" Brandon thought to himself.

He shook the thought from his mind and made his way to class.

* * *

><p>Soon enough lunch time came and the girls meet up at the school café. It took 5 minutes for the boys to come considering no one told Souma, when they sat down everybody was handed a lunch box to eat.<p>

"Oh man did you guys actually make these yourselves?" Souma asked.

"Only Himeko and Chikane, I was sleeping." Mako answered.

"It's good to me." Brandon said.

"Mhmm." Brandy added.

Mako, Himeko, and Chikane talked about random things while they ate their lunch. Brandon, Brandy and Souma silently ate their food. When the two boys and Brandy finished the other girls continued to talk.

"Hey let's see how long they realize we're done." Souma said.

"Starting, now." Brandy said as she looked at her watch.

The two boys kept their eyes on the other girls. Mako noticed that Souma was staring at her and she looked at him.

"Wow you guys are done." Mako said.

"Three minutes and forty-five seconds." Brandy laughed.

Souma and Brandon laughed with the goddess.

"Well I've got somewhere to be." Souma said.

"Oh yeah that's right you do have that match with that one guy." Brandon said.

"Yeah," Souma said as he rose up from the table, "Hey Mako."

Mako looked up at the boy with her big teal eyes.

"Come see after the match ok." Souma said with a hint of red coming across his nose.

"Ok." Mako replied.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the dark realm the Orochi Necks were just doing what they usually do on their pillars, which was mostly nothing. Corona was dancing around while Reiko was drawing one of her comics, and Sister Miyako was reading her bible while planning something. When the song that was blasting through Corona's headphones came to an end she posed.<p>

"How gross." Nekoko said as her stomach twisted.

"Talk about stupid, don't you think you're a little too old for that." Girochi said.

"Shut up! Stupid muscle heads and immature kids don't understand that this pose is important for an idol." Corona yelled.

"Or maybe an idol wanna be." Reiko said flatly.

Corona turned away and said, "I'm gonna call your editor."

"Unreal," Girochi turned over on his back, "If you were to tell me the first neck got defeated by the seventh neck I wouldn't believe it."

Nekoko jumped down to stand next to Girochi, "Do you think that brother is dead Girochi ~meow~?

"You never know. Maybe he's just lying dead out there somewhere." Girochi answered.

"Tsubasa is alive." Sister Miyako corrected her brother from above.

Girochi quickly sat up in surprise.

"I have a feeling he's just resting. Preparing for what he knows lies ahead." Sister Miyako added.

"You sure about that?" Corona asked.

"Contrary to what you think the seventh neck was not the winner of that battle," She closed her bible, "In fact Tsubasa made the right choice to lose it."

"That's that supposed to mean ~meow~?" Nekoko asked looking up at the nun.

"It's a brother complex." Reiko answered.

* * *

><p>Back at school Souma was in the final point of his Match. The girls that were around cheered him on. Then he pulled out his secret corner shot and the ball went out on his opponent's side. The girls went into frenzy and ran to congratulate him. Mako was sitting on a nearby bench and watched as the mindless fan drones drooled over him.<p>

"They're like mosquitos, always trying to take a bite out of him." Mako thought.

Chikane just so happened to see Mako sitting there, watching the girls with envious eyes. She chuckled a little bit because she used to have the exact same look when Himeko was with him. Chikane decided to walk up to the brown haired track runner.

"Hello Makoto." Chikane said with a smile.

"Oh, Hello Himemiya, what brings you over here at this time of day?" Mako asked putting on a formal stunt for Chikane's sake.

"I just so happened to be strolling by and noticing that you were glaring at those girls over there by Mr. Ogami. If you want to talk to him I think I can help." Chikane answered.

"It would be a pleasure if you did." Mako said knowing what the blue haired girl was talking about.

"Go to the school's rooftop and he'll be right there." Chikane said surely.

Mako nodded her head and left for the roof of the school. Chikane proceeded to retrieve the popular Souma Ogami.

* * *

><p>Mako waited for about 10 minutes until Souma came through the door.<p>

"Hey Mako." Souma said as he sat down next to the girl.

"Hey, good job on winning the game. You played well." Mako relied with a smile.

"He was one of the easy ones." Souma boasted.

"You're so cheesy." Mako giggled.

There was an awkward silence.

"Sooo, ummm, are we dating?" Souma asked awkwardly.

"I don't know you tell me." Mako answered.

"Well… I did kinda… Kiss you last night…So I thought that maybe we can… You know start acting as a couple." Souma blushed and stuttered as he spoke.

Mako started to laugh. The confusion at the girl's in his head spread across his face.

"Himeko was right you are adorable when you get nervous." Mako said between laughs.

"Oh come on cut me some slack. I've never done anything like this before." Souma said with his blush still on.

"I get it. You're new to this and so am I. Let's just start out slow ok." Mako says while grabbing Souma's free hand.

The two athletes sat and chatted away until Souma had to go and change clothes. He was polite enough to walk the girl to class, but they weren't holding hands. It was best if they kept their relationship on a low profile because of Souma's status in the school.

* * *

><p>After helping Mako with her crowd issue Chikane made her way back to the rose garden to take another sabbatical (luckily they were on second break). She was thoughtfully sitting there under the shady tree pondering about what Mako and Souma were probably doing. More than likely they were talking to each other and sucking each other's face. Chikane couldn't help but be a bit jealous; Mako was making her relationship bloom while she was still trying to confirm that Himeko was on the same page as her.<p>

"I guess not. She's really naive but still…" Chikane thought.

* * *

><p>"Well, well, this looks interesting." Sister Miyako laughed while peering at Chikane in her mirror.<p>

* * *

><p>"I swear to God Mr. Yamamoto tried to rape me in detention today." Brandy said while washing her arm in the bath.<p>

"How in the world is a 76-year-old man going to rape you if his bazooka doesn't even shoot anymore, let alone sit upright." Mako asked.

Himeko and Chikane laughed. They were sitting next to each other while Mako and Brandy were sitting closely on the right corner of the bath.

"I mean he was just acting super creepy. I understand him saying I couldn't go to sleep but when he told me to get something from the top of the file cabinet I swear he was trying to peek at my underwear." Brandy proclaimed.

"Which ones did you wear today?" Chikane asked.

"I wore my black hot pants today, but even with the stockings on you could see my good bits." Brandy answered with a faint blush on her face.

"He probably thinks that you're some sort of corner girl." Himeko giggled.

"Maybe he does. Little nasty old fart." Brandy grumbled the last few words.

All the other girls just giggled at Brandy's ridiculous accusation. Brandy was getting slightly agitated because they kept laughing at her. She looked at the clock on the wall and it read 7:15 PM.

"Hey don't you have somewhere to be?" Brandy falsely wondered.

"That's right we have to go do that thing with Mr. Ogami." Himeko said.

"Well you two better get going. We don't want our favorite Goddess to blow her top and destroy us now do we?" Mako said.

"No not at all." Chikane and Himeko said in the same sweet tone.

"You guys are so mean." Brandy said while getting out of the massive tub.

The other three girls followed in suit. After they dried themselves off Himeko, Chikane and Mako got dressed to go to the Ogami shrine while Brandy just got ready for lounging around.

"Welp, you guys have fun at the Ogami shrine. Be sure to release the God of Swords ok. And Mako if you need some Johnnies I-"

"Brandy." Mako half yelled with a blush.

Brandy just chuckled at the girl to add insult to injury.

"We'll be back late." Chikane said as they left out the door of the mansion.

"I won't wait up." Brandy replied.

* * *

><p>At the shrine Himeko and Chikane were doing their ritual to revive Ame no Murokumo. Mr. Ogami watched intensely as the girls recited their ritual.<p>

"I have to protect her," Chikane thought while gripping her relic tighter, "I have to gain the power to protect Himeko."

Just then two of the swords broke and one of them went Himeko way. Luckily she moved before it took her head off. Chikane heard and came around to Himeko's side.

"Himeko are you alright?" Chikane said worried.

"I'm sorry Chikane." Himeko answered and stumbled over a little.

"Himeko." Chikane said out and caught the girl.

"I'm fine really we have to keep going." Himeko said tiredly and gave a weak smile.

The two girls gave an affirmative nod and set up to keep going, but Himeko's body said otherwise. As soon as they tried to keep going the blonde girl fell to her knees. She was breathing heavily.

"Himeko," Chikane knelt down to her level, "Come on hang in there. It's just a little further. We're so close now. Please Himeko you gotta make it a little further and then I'll be able to protect you, without the help of anyone else just you and me."

"Ms. Kurusugawa!" Mr. Ogami called out and ran up to the girls.

Just then Himeko passed out.

"Ms. Kurusugawa," The man said as he caught the girl, "we've done all we can for tonight. It's impossible to go on."

"Ms. Kurusugawa." Chikane breathed as just looked at Himeko in awe.

She couldn't believe that she had pushed her too far.

"Ch-Chikane." Himeko said with her breath still heavy

"I'm so sorry Himeko. I thought that…" Chikane said lowly with pain in her voice.

Mr. Ogami helped Himeko to her feet and Chikane stood up with them.

"The ritual should be performed precisely," Kazuki thought as Himeko went to Chikane, "I don't know. Could something be lacking?"

* * *

><p>Back at the mansion Chikane went to the bath alone. She was just sitting in the pool of water just floating alone with her thoughts.<p>

"I pressured Himeko. Why did I do such a thing?" She asked herself in her thoughts.

"You know it's not your fault right?" A voice said.

Chikane quickly sat up in the bath water and looked around.

"Don't worry it's just me." Brandy said sitting on the edge of the bath.

"You scared me!" Chikane yelled.

"I know, I'm supposed to do things like that." Brandy laughed.

"Whatever idiot," Chikane got up and sat by where Brandy was, "Why are you up so late anyway. I thought you'd be in bed by now."

"Well I can't go to sleep when you're all sad panda. Trust me I can smell the sorrowful hurt on you." Brandy said lying down on the cold floor sideways.

Chikane just looked at her with a cold gaze.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm supposed to help you; that's what I'm here for. I already know what happened and how you feel, but it's not your fault that it happened. You don't have to beat yourself up over it Chikane." Brandy explained looking at the moon in the water.

"I get what you're saying but you and I both know that Himeko isn't as strong as me or anyone else. And I totally tried to get her to over exert herself and she…" Chikane trailed off.

"The only reason why you did it is because you want thought that she could do it. You believe in her just like how I believe in Brandon." Brandy said

At this point Chikane's gaze softened. She was all ears now.

"I believe that Brandon can do some great things. Sometimes it takes a little push just to get him to take sparring with me seriously. And other times it takes a bigger push just to get him to leave me alone when I'm pissed at him. But I only do it because I know it in my heart that he can do so much more than what he does." Brandy said.

Chikane rose up and proceeded to dry off. She and Himeko were different from Brandy and Brandon. Chikane knows what limitations Himeko has. Himeko's not a strong as everyone else.

"If you're not gonna listen to me then watch out for strange Churches tomorrow." Brandy said as she got up and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I felt like I kinda just cut that next day part out but I think its alright never the less.<strong>

**Sister Miyako: Yes, I wanted to attract her with my church organ and have a little fun.**

**Chikane: *Hides behind Himeko***

**Me: Oh come on. Have a little bit more dignity than that.**

**Chikane: She gives the willies**

**Me: You've gotta be kidding me. *sigh* Just review please.**


	16. UPDATE!

**What is up guys and girlies alike! It's been a while hasn't it? Man last time I was on here it was 2013 and I was a Junior in high school and now I GRADUATED! **

**But besides that I don't have a job for the summer and my free time is all the time now. I promise I haven't given up on this story I just remembered that I really need to finish it and it's only half done so I promise I will dedicated more of my time to wrapping this thing up. And if I do get a job I won't let it affect me. **

**Chikane: Damn straight you won't.**

**Me: Look I've had a very stressful school year this past year I don't need you patronizing me throughout the rest of this.**

**Himeko: I'm just glad your back again**

**Souma: Me two!**

**Mako: Me three!**

**Me: Thanks guys. I'll be updating soon! Real soon!**


End file.
